Growing Up
by Gwynne
Summary: Let's face it, the day at the cliffs was a huge turning point for the Twilight series. So what if Bella doesn't make the fateful leap and so Edward never calls? What if instead Jacob and Wolf Co. handle Victoria and as a result Jake finally embraces his inner wolf, who in turn just wants to embrace Bella Swan...JxB rated for language and *lemons*
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok. So I'm writing this simply because I did not like the way things turned out in twilight. Lol. Tough shit, I know. BUT NOT IN MY OWN LITTLE FANTASY WORLD. In this world Bella was still reckless, and in love with her vampire, but things dont go down the same the cliff edge. This change is one that will lead her to a completely different ending. Edward doesn't go into Romeo and Juliet mode, and so he doesn't have reason to come back to Forks…at least not for a while… *dun dun dun*

And this IS my first twilight fanfic out there, so you super fans should probably cut me a break if I make some stupid context error in regards to the general story line or characters. =/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga characters. The ONLY thing I have any rights to is the plot line and S. Meyer ever helped a bit with that too. So, no suing me for copyright infringement, k thanks.

With that, let the story begin. My I will warn you readers, the first few chapters I tried to make the little 'mance between Jake and Bells continue on as slow and awkward as it was in the actual series. Didn't want to rush them, ya know? Jake said he had just needed another 6 months so I'm giving it to him; hopefully Miss Swan isn't a dumbass and doesn't let all that sexy beefcake go to waste. O.o

Well what are you waiting for? READ! And when you're done *reviewwwww*!

The wind whistled through the trees behind me and over the waves in front of me. I watched them crash against the rocks far below and felt like those waves and I had a lot in common. Edward had been gone for so long…and yet still I ached for him. Everywhere I looked I saw another memory from our past, and each time it was like being thrown against the rocks of the cliff, and exploding into a million pieces. It wasn't fair… He wasn't fair…. And I was stupid for ever believing I was good enough to keep him.

My foot nudged a rock off the edge of the cliff and I watched it plummet down and be swallowed by those waves. A picture of Sam and Emery taking the same path came to mind. They had lived…I would too… though I was beginning to wonder if I cared either way… I just wanted to see him again… and this was the only way I could do it… so why was I hesitating?

I moved a hand up to gently touch my chest and was amazed yet again to find that it was solid, and no hole was present where my heart would normally be; it ached like a huge hole should be there. Thank God for Jacob. I didn't think he could ever fix me, it was putting a band aid on a gushing wound, but I did want him to try. I wanted someone to try.

I found another rock with the toe of my sneaker and kicked it over the edge of the cliff. Poor thing… it would never climb back out of that churning water and return to the top of the cliff… it would never find its way back to where it belonged… I stepped up and let the toes of my shoes hang off the ledge.

I heaved a sigh and then gasped as a pair of huge arms wrapped around me and jerked me away from the cliff edge.

"Are you crazy Bella? Do you want to die?" Jacob hissed as he pulled me against his chest and growled into my hair.

"No…I just wanted to see…" I sighed. I hated talking about Edward to Jacob. It just led to us arguing and me defending the man who had left me behind like last week's garbage.

"No Bella. There's no good reason for this. You can't keep doing this. What the hell would Charlie and Renee do? What the hell would I do?" His crushing hug was starting to make it hard to breathe.

"Jake…I didn't do it…it's OK," I whispered and tried to wiggle from his arms.

"No. It's not ok. But there isn't a damn thing I can do about it... other than not let you out of my sight again…" He sighed and slowly released his grip. "So from now on I won't just protect you from that leech, but from yourself."

I sighed. "Jake. I'm not suicidal. And you can't protect me from everything."

He snorted, "I can try Bells."

He was relentless, and he deserved better than I could give. But he wouldn't listen to anything I said…thank god I had him… "Whatever."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before guiding me back towards where I had parked my truck. He wore his usual carefree smile but I could tell that I had scared him.

"Come on, let's get you home, and warm, and safe," he said and nudged me to the passenger side door.

"I'm always safe with you." I grumbled, "You won't even let me handle knives when I'm cooking."

He laughed and climbed into the driver's seat, "You would cut off a finger Bells! You can't even walk without finding something to trip on."

I huffed at him, but we both knew I wasn't mad at him. I could never stay mad at him long, even if I did have a good reason.

"Want to watch a movie? I rented the new werewolf flick, thought we could get a few laughs out it," he smiled over at me as he pulled back out onto the road and pointed us towards my house.

I smiled and nodded at him, but when he turned and looked back at the road I couldn't make myself do the same. I had liked his hair long but he was handsome both ways, with his beautiful skin, and his beautiful smile, and his beautiful body. It blew my mind that he wanted to be with me. He was like Edward…either one of them could get whatever girl they wanted without much effort. Too bad I was ruined.

"Stop staring Bells, you're making me nervous," he murmured and then chuckled as I blushed and jerked my eyes back to the road.

"I wasn't staring…" I mumbled quietly. Sadly we both knew I was lying.

Charlie wasn't home, but that didn't bother me. Had Jake not been here I would have felt the loneliness like knife to the chest; I wasn't good at being alone anymore. Thank God Jacob was here. I sighed; I was getting tired of thinking that.

He put the DVD that had been left on the table into the player and flopped on the couch. But when I raised by eyebrow he just grinned and said that he had been 'pretty confident' I wouldn't turn him down. I glared at his smirk and wandered into the kitchen. He was always hungry.

By the time I had made the two of us four sandwiches, of which I would only be eating one; he had the movie paused and ready to play. He smiled warmly at the food and I, and patted the couch next to him.

I sat down and scooted over till our sides touched, not enough to encourage his already determined self but just enough that I could soak up some of his heat and temporarily not be frozen inside.

He munched happily on the food and I nibbled my own. Within twenty minutes the movie had already started being ridiculous with its grotesque hairy monsters that looked nothing like my Jacob, and I was starting to doze off.

I awoke to find that I was no longer sitting up next to Jacob, but sprawled across the couch with my head on his lap and his hand resting comfortably on my upturned shoulder. I coughed and sat up; being in that close of proximity with him always made me a little nervous, and a little depressed.

"You passed out, and I didn't have the heart to wake you." He raised his arms over his head and stretched while yawning. I caught myself wishing he had forgotten to put a shirt on again so I could watch his muscles flex with the movement.

I shook myself and looked at the floor, "Yeah…"

"Stop making that awkward face Bella. You don't ever have to be awkward with me. Just relax and do or say whatever feels right. Easy as breathing," He smiled warmly at me.

Why did I always feel like he was waiting for me to blink profoundly and suddenly tell him I loved him and I had been crazy all this time? Why did it always bother me that I couldn't give him what he wanted? Why was he always smiling!

"Sorry," I glanced at the clock on the DVD player and sighed. "It's like 2 am. You should probably head home before Charlie sees you or Billy misses you."

"Charlie already did. He smiled, patted your head, and told me to move you upstairs when the movie was done. Then he told me if my hands did any wandering on the way he would put them into handcuffs for me." Jake laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and I stared at him open mouthed.

"And as for Billy, ever since my first phase I have been coming home pretty late or not at all. So he doesn't mind." He had all the answers.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can sleep on the couch. I'm going to bed."

He smiled at me, "I will. And if anything that wants to hurt you gets anywhere near this house, I'll show it how the natives like to play."

I sighed heavily at his dramatic efforts and he laughed again. It must be lovely to have so much to laugh about.

"Goodnight Bells," he stood and gave my hand a soft squeeze before giving me a nudge towards the stairs.

I gave him a little smile and mumbled a 'night' in his direction, and then I trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom. The bed was cold…and my heater was sleeping on the couch. I sighed and imagined the cold sheets were alive and male, and pale with golden eyes.

Again I awoke to a surprise. Someone was shaking me and saying my name over and over, and though this much was not new to me, the face in front of me was. Charlie was nowhere in sight and Jacob filled my vision.

"You were screaming…" he whispered, brows drawn together in worry, "and you're crying…"

"I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to wake you…" I heaved out the words between sobs. Why were the nights always so horrible?

Jacob sighed, "Don't you dare apologize to me for having a bad dream. Scoot over."

I didn't have the will to argue, nor to move, "Jake…"

He didn't seem bothered as he slid his arms under my back and legs and scooted me over to the other side of the bed. I shivered as I was moved from my warmed up sheets to the cold ones, but he was quick to follow me down and smoothly slide under the sheets next to me.

"Y…you can't…sleep with me…" I cried softly at him as his warm arms wrapped around me and he pulled me up against his chest.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he wiped my cheeks free of tears and petted my hair out of my face. "Stop worrying and let me protect you from those nightmares. Stupid dream catcher…must be faulty."

I almost…ALMOST…smiled. He would protect me from the dreams, of that I was sure, but I doubted I would ever stop worrying. "Thank you…Jake"

He tucked another wayward strand of hair behind my ear and smiled down at me, "Well there's no need to thank me. I mean, I'm already getting a pretty good deal here."

I smacked him on the shoulder and then pressed my face into the hollow of his neck, "Tomorrow I'm going to be mad at you for this."

"Tomorrow, I will be so well rested and content I won't mind it a bit," he whispered cheekily back, and my eyes started to slowly fall shut again, still wet from my tears.

As my consciousness lost the battle again and I started to drift off, I could have sworn I heard him whispering softly over me, in a voice so low I could barely hear it. What words I thought I could make out weren't English…but something deep inside me told me they were powerful words; words that could protect me from anything. Words that were reserved for loved ones. Oh Jacob…

The next time I woke up it was morning, and Jacob was gone. His scent was on my pillows and his warmth still surrounding me, and I could almost still feel his arms around me.

I stretched and got up, heading for the bathroom while noting that I hadn't dreamed again after he had crawled into my bed. Too bad I still owed him a glare for that. He knew I couldn't handle being close to anyone yet…that was probably even the reason he had left before I had woken up, that or  
Charlie's lingering threat about handcuffs. I smiled a bit and climbed into the shower, already making plans to head over to his house when I was done.

Billy smiled and waved me inside only a moment after I had knocked on the door. I gave him a soft smile back.

"He's out back in the garage," Billy said and moved back over to watch TV.

"Thanks" I said and followed my usual trail to the garage where I could find Jacob 80 percent of the time.

"Morning beautiful," he said before I had even stepped a foot inside the garage.

I stumbled on a nonexistent car part on the floor at his comment and then frowned at him, "Don't call me that! And no more sneaking into my bed when my mind is all slow from sleep!"

He laughed and grabbed a tool before rolling back under the car he was working on, "Whatever you say Bella."

I grumbled at him, and sat down in my usual spot. My backpack and homework were still here from the day before. Thank goodness it was the weekend and I hadn't needed it. Grudgingly I pulled out one of my books and a pencil, I'd almost rather be coated grease and under the car with Jacob.

Billy brought a pizza in for us before announcing that he was heading off to go fishing with Charlie and that Embry had called for Jacob.

Jake went in the house to call his packmate back and I started in on the pizza.

By the time he got back I had eaten a whole piece and a half, which was impressive for me.

"What did he want?" I asked and handed him the box.

He sat down on the floor next to me and started to eat, "Sam wants to talk to the pack, so you're coming with me to Emily's. I can't leave you unattended."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not three Jake."

"Whatever you say Bella," He smiled at me and finished his second slice.

It took only another ten minutes for me to finish my second piece and him to finish the rest. I laughed and poked him in the stomach, then we got into my old truck and left.

The ride to Sam and Emily's place was a quiet one, but neither of us minded. The weather was in one of its rare warm and sunny moods, our windows were down, and the sound to the wind rushing through the trees and around us was enough to keep us both content.

We pulled up in the driveway of the packs leader's home a good fifteen minutes later; my hair was rebelling and Jake was smiling. What did I have to miss? Or who?

"Good to see you Bella, Emily's got some lunch ready inside if you're hungry," Sam said as he walked up to us and gave Jake a pat on the back. I nodded at the two of them and wandered into the house as the other boys started to collect outside.

God Emily's cooking smelled good. I had just eaten two slices of pizza but I could already feel my stomach sitting up and paying attention. It didn't matter what she cooked, it was all amazing. The woman was a domestic goddess, and what's more impressive, she was surrounded by boisterous young wolves who never stopped eating-and yet no one ever went hungry and no meal was ever prepared halfheartedly. I didn't know how she handled it. "Need any help?" I asked as I moved over to her side to see what she was cooking.

She smiled at me and I found myself thinking she was beautiful, even with the scar…something about being happy and in love really made a person's inner beauty shine out…. I swallowed the thought of how I must appear to people and started carrying the food she handed me over to the table.

"So how are things going Bella?" she asked with a smile as she followed me to the table with a huge bowl full of mashed potatoes.

I smiled at her and gave her the customary "Good, and you?"

She started to reply but was drowned out as the boys started pouring into the room while talking loudly and shoving at each other.

Embry smiled and opened his mouth to say hi only to get cut off and pushed out of the way as Paul jumped into a seat at the table. Jacob smiled at me and sat down.

The others followed suit, and once they were all seated a small amount of chaos left the room and Sam walked in, looking a bit more somber than usual.

"Jake, I wanted you and Bella to come so that we could give you a heads up on what's going on with the red headed Leech," he said as he sat down, referring to Victoria. I sat up straighter and gave him all my attention.

"She seems to have caught on that we always have Bella under our protection, and she has started trying to distract us." He sighed, "Both Embry and Jared have scented her skulking around their homes…meaning we now have a lot more people to protect. She has successfully divided our attention."

The boys now seemed more like men as they all nodded solemnly; even Jake looked more grown up. I watched his jaw clench and had the oddest urge to soothe the tension from him. Everyone was quite for a few moments, and then surprisingly Jake spoke first.

"We need to find her," he said softly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Make her believe we have eased off Bella and pretend to rush off to someone else's house one night, she'll know since she follows us all intermittently… she won't ignore an opportunity to hurt Bella… and when she shows up we can finish it."

Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder. None of the others would have suggested using me as bait, they all knew how Jacob would react, it just proved how desperate he was that he had come to the same conclusion. I felt like a huge thorn in the side of the entire pack.

"You will have to be one of the ones to leave her Jake," Sam said. "If the leech sees that we have all disappeared but doesn't see you actually go, she will think that you have stayed…anyone would."

"Yea…we can't leave Bella completely alone," he said softly, meeting my eyes for a second before looking away again.

Sam nodded, "We will need someone who appears weak to stay, so the leech will make her move. Perhaps one of us could take one for the team, and get a couple of wounds to stir up the scent of blood."

I was surprised when Paul was the first to speak, "I'll do it…"

The boys fell into serious planning mode and I faded back into my own mind. I would have been dead long ago if the pack hadn't been there for me when…He...Edward had left me, to 'protect me', and yet in leaving me he had done all but try and kill me himself…he should have known…he should have stayed…

Jacob's thigh brushed mine under the table and my heart skipped a beat, which in turn made me blush. God, I couldn't touch him at all without getting flustered. Several of the boys glanced at me, a knowing smirk on their faces and I had the sinking feeling that they had all heard my betraying heart stutter.

A strong hand gave my knee a soft pet, and I looked up at Jacob and found him looking away and appearing deep in conversation.

By the time the small mountain of food had been eaten, the plans had been set. Jacob would stay part of the night with me, until a few of the pack rushed in, informed him that Victoria's scent had been picked up outside one of their homes and that they were going after her, and then a wounded Paul would offer to stay with me since he wouldn't be much help in the actual fight. It was a good plan, but it all hinged on the theory that Victoria would be close enough to hear their conversation, and smell the blood. I was worried it wouldn't work, but the fact that each of the boys was very confident that she would be within hearing and seeing range made me worry more… How often was she following me? Watching, and waiting for a chance to strike? No wonder Jake was so keen on me being with a member of the pack at all times…

They all said their goodbyes and started to split up. Jake and I would go back to my house, the others would go scouting, and then have a Paul-beating session. They would be at my house around one in the morning.

Jacob was quiet on the drive back to my house, and finally I gave in and broke the tension.

"What are you thinking?" I mumbled, studying his face for any hints.

He sighed, "That if I had protected you better it wouldn't have come to this. The leech would already be gone, and you could relax and be happy… instead I have to leave and let her get so close to you that it makes me feel sick."

I blinked; every time I thought that I had him figured out he showed some new side of himself and threw me off again. "You don't have to…we could figure out another way."

He snorted and looked at me with eyes that were much older than either one of us actually was, "Don't be naïve; she won't stop until she gets what she wants. And I'm not going to let her hurt any of my people, ever again. I'm tired of it, this ends tonight."

My throat was suddenly so dry I had to cough, his words were so final….I didn't want him to go… I had such a bad feeling that Victoria would get what she wanted in the end, she would kill my Sun, and so I would die too, and maybe somewhere it might ruffle one of Edward's feathers…but probably not. I turned and looked out the window at the passing scenery, my mind racing faster than the Rabbit back to my house and even further into tonight's future.

We climbed out of the truck when we got to my house and Jake smiled at me, "Stop that pouting, after tonight everything will be better. You should be smiling."

"I'll smile when it's over and you're safe" I mumbled under my breath.

He stopped walking towards the house and looked at me. I sighed; I had forgotten that he could hear EVERYTHING. "What would you do to have me alive and walking back to you tonight, sleeping next to you?"

I answered truthfully, "Anything...minus the sleeping next to me part."

He smiled but his eyes reflected just how serious he was, "Even give me something to live for?"

My breath caught, oh no…he was going there…again…what was I going to do? My mind wanted me to yell no and run inside my house, but my heart ached so much at the thought of him dying for me that I stayed…and nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want a kiss Bella." He watched me, his eyes boring into mine, "A REAL kiss, no fucking peck that you would give a brother or your dad."

I gasped and instantly saw an image of his lips on mine in my mind, "I…I…"

He moved closer, invading my space and then grabbing my shoulders before I could step back, "I'm asking for one kiss. Not sex. Not your heart. Not even a damn piece of it. Is it really that high of a price? Are your kisses so revered that no mere mutt can have a single one?"

He wasn't talking like my Jacob. I could feel his anger skating across my skin and burning me everywhere it touched. "No…"

"No what, Bella. No I don't get it or no it's not too much to ask for?" He demanded; his lips already so close to mine that I was having trouble processing anything.

"No, it's not too much to ask!" I cried out and jumped against him to smash my lips gracelessly against his. It hurt me, and I knew that it would probably hurt even more later. Still I sat there for a minute, it was the first time I ever initiated a kiss with someone and I was doing a terrible job of it.

His rumbling laughter vibrated his chest against me and moved his lips over mine. I pulled back about the time his arms wrapped around me, though he let me move my face back. I pulled one of my arms out of his hug to wipe my face, "Just…just come back safe." My hand was shaking…and I quickly lowered it.

He smiled, "I will and when I do, I will get my kiss. And you will let me lead, at least until you relax and start to enjoy it."

I frowned and wiggled out of his embrace, "You just got your kiss."

He shook his head, "No, I believe the kiss was meant to be a reward, something for me to strive for. Meaning it happens AFTER I come back. Are you giving me a reason to stay safe or not?"

I sighed and started to bite my lip, only to wince when I tasted blood. I had split my lip kissing him, and he had laughed. My cheeks burned red, "You're a jerk. But yes, you have your reason. I will ENDURE one kiss."

He ignored my barb and smiled so brightly that my heart fluttered and I forgot what the hell I was irritated about.

"Race you to the couch," he whispered and took off.

"Damn it Jake," I mumbled and couldn't help but smile as I slowly followed him inside the house.

It was only four o'clock in the afternoon when we sat down and started a movie. Every hour until one o'clock would be hell for me.

After the movie I wandered into the kitchen and made and enormous load of spaghetti: two jars of sauce, two pounds of hamburger meat, two loaves of garlic bread, and an entire box of pasta. It wasn't as much as I wanted to give Jacob to keep his strength up, but it was all I had in the kitchen. I'd make a bowl of salad too, just in case.

He came into the kitchen sniffing. "Hmm, I LOVE your spaghetti…" He snuck up behind me and snagged at piece of meat from the sauce before I could catch him.

I swatted his hand as he put it in his mouth, "You can wait ten more minutes!"

He rolled his eyes, "Bella I hope you are nicer than this to your kids; they will grow up anorexic and depressed."

As he walked off I could almost hear those kids laughing, a little boy perhaps, maybe a girl a little older…they would run in giggling. He would pull her hair an she would cry and run to me…then maybe I would let them both lick a spoon from whatever I was making to distract them…they would look up at me smiling with those big dark eyes… I froze. I couldn't think like that, I couldn't picture THEM like that…. with Jacob's hair and eyes and his sunny attitude.

I briefly tried to picture different kids, perhaps with a very pale complexion, and small pointy teeth that would sharpen when they got older…maybe even those oh-so-familiar golden eyes… I shivered before I could stop myself. They looked…terrifying.

Jacob nudged me, "Bella, I'm not much of a cook, but I'm pretty sure that if you keep staring off into space and ignoring the food that it WILL burn…"

I shook my head and tried to give him a smile. It didn't work, but I went back to cooking nonetheless.

Charlie walked in just as I was getting out the plates and sniffed the air, "Smells good honey."

Jacob grinned at him and handed him a can of beer, while sitting down with his glass of water and mine. Charlie nodded at him obligingly and started carried the plates to the table where Jake had already put the food.

We all loaded up our plates and started to dig in, Jacob ate like he was starving; but before I ate my first bite I silently prayed that Jake would be here to eat breakfast with me.

After dinner Charlie mumbled that he was going to watch baseball in his room so that we could have the living room. Jacob smiled at him and told him goodnight and then Charlie kissed me on the forehead and disappeared upstairs.

Jake and I sat on the couch, and I couldn't help but scoot up close next to him, as close as I could get, and wrap my arms around one of his larger ones.

He smiled at me, "I think I'm going to go find a vampire to fight every night if it means you are going to act like this."

It just showed how bothered I was that I didn't say anything.

"It will be ok Bella, I'd move a fucking mountain to come back here and get my kiss," he smiled at me but again I failed at giving him one back. Instead I just clutched his arm closer to me.

I'm was going to die, that's all there is to it. He is going to go out there and fight, and he's going to get hurt, and when he doesn't come back it will be just like losing Edward all over again, except that this time the man wouldn't be leaving by choice, and I was wasn't healed yet from the last one…I was already hurt, giving me more pain would break me. My anxiety was so high that I had to clamp my eyes shut for a minute or so just to hold back the tears threatening to escape.

"Bella, if you can't smile for me then I will be forced to make you," he sighed, "and you told me you hated tickling, so I suggest you get your act together."

I sighed and gave him my best effort for a smile, and I guess he deemed that it was also the best he could get, because he left me alone after that. For two hours the movie ran on and even though I had seen It twice before, I had no idea what was going on during any part of it. My mind never stopped working and my arms never loosened their grip on him.

He got up to put another one of our favorites in, but paused when I wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Bella, I'm just going to put in another movie…" he whispered.

I shook my head, "Can't we watch TV?"

He laughed, "Sweetie we have almost five more hours of waiting, cable just isn't going to cover it. Now I'm going to get up and go to the bathroom, and you're going to pick us out a movie; and then we will sit down, just like we are now, and cuddle some more. Ok?"

I took a deep breath and released his arm, trying to beat down the wave of panic that swept over me. Jake walked into the bathroom and I dug though the stack of movies and pulled out one that I didn't exactly recognize nor care about. I pushed it in the DVD player and sat down to wait for him to come back.

He flopped down next to me and I immediately latched onto his arm like a child clutching its mother.

He smiled and pressed play on the remote only to glare at me as the movie started. It took me a minute to realize that he was even looking at me.

"What?" I mumbled, trying my best not to look pathetic.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really Bella?" he glowered at me.

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't actually READ the title…" I hadn't even known we owned it… mom must have bought it for herself and it had accidentally been packed in my stuff.

He rolled his eyes but settled in to suffer through it.

My arms and head ached and my mind was starting to slow down, exhausted from being so overworked with my emotions in such a short time. I blinked my now heavy lids and decided I would only shut them for a second, before I went back to figuring out a way to keep Jake from dying tonight.

"Wake up Bells," Jake whispered; his lips on my forehead, "it's time."

I blinked for a moment and then it all hit me and I sat up, "Jacob! Why the hell didn't you wake me up! I needed to spend time with you! You can't leave! I'm not ready yet!"

He smoothed my hair back, "You needed the sleep more than you needed to watch lame movies with me and I need you healthy. So that when I DO get back, that kiss you owe me will be the best ever." He smiled and stood up to stretch.

Thunder rumbled outside and I shivered, "Jake…please…don't…"

He ignored me and spoke in almost a whisper, "It's started to rain, how much ass does that suck? She will be harder to keep track of because of that."

Tears were already running down my cheeks, "Jake! No!" I moved towards him and he wrapped me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Shhh Bella, keep your voice low, let's pretend _Charlie_ can hear us," he murmured against my hair.

I sobbed but whispered my next words, "Please Jake…I have a bad feeling…please…"

He smiled, "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you beg me like that? Like you need me?"

I didn't even blush. "Stay with me Jacob. Stay and I'll give you more than a damn kiss, I'll give you more than I've ever given Edward! I'll give you whatever you want, please," I surprised even myself; I had just offered my Jacob…my virginity.

That got his attention. He turned on me, eyes digging into mine and his hands clutching my arms so tight it hurt, "Don't let your fear control you and make you say something you are going to regret."

"I'm not!" I cried softly, "I'm not! Come upstairs! Please!"

Jacob glared at me, "Do you mean to tell me that you would take me up stairs and let me fuck you just so that you can keep me from fighting tonight?"

I flinched at his words and his rough voice but nodded quickly, "Yes, anything you want. Jake, please!" I tugged on his arm and tried to get him to move towards my bedroom, I would do anything if it meant he would be alive tomorrow. I was in a state of pull blown panic.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you care so much about me or completely pissed that you think I'm so incapable of doing what I was born to do…" He whispered heatedly.

I cried harder, "I know you can fight Jake! I just don't trust her!" he shushed me again and I sobbed quietly.

A soft howl reached our ears and I clutched tighter to him.

"It's show time Bells, let's go outside and play for the cameras," he kissed my forehead and gently unwrapped my clenched arms from around him. He smiled and walked outside, and I was helpless to do anything but follow.

We walked through the yard and into the trees not far away. The pack was all there, all in their wolf forms but Sam.

"Jacob," his voice was clear and calm, and soft, as if he knew she was listening and he didn't have to worry a bit about her not being close enough to hear him. "Quil scented the leech bitch near his home, we think she is still skulking around there. The pack is going to hunt her tonight, we need you."

Jacob growled, "I won't leave Bella just so she can circle back and hurt her."

"The leech won't circle back, she will have to feed soon, we need to catch her when she's weak," Sam said.

"I WILL not leave Bella alone," Jake growled and pushed me behind him.

"I will stay," Paul shifted from his wolf form and stood in front of us, I could see the blood dripping down his leg from where I stood, "I wouldn't be much use in a fight against the leech anyway."

I didn't have to fake a sharp intake of breath as he moved into the moonlight and I saw a gouge the size of my palm on his upper right thigh. "Paul…that's horrible…what…what happened…"

He laughed and winced. I didn't think it was faked either, "Embry got carried away when we were…playing… shoved me into a tree."

Jared laughed, "Luckily a branch caught him."

"Luckily, he wasn't hurt worse, you two are idiots," Sam scowled. He REALLY wasn't faking. "Back to the leech; Paul, you go inside with Bella, let her clean that up, and Jacob, come with us." He shifted, and any chance of further argument was lost. Sadly enough I was probably the only one that wanted to argue.

Jacob turned to me, "I'll be back. I promise… I'll end it tonight." He tossed Paul a pair of shorts I hadn't seen him carrying.

It would end. One way or another. "Remember why you are coming back," I whispered and turned to Paul. "Come on, Charlie's asleep by now; let's get that…hole, cleaned up."

Paul smiled at me, and started walking towards the house, only slightly favoring one side.

Jake smiled at me, like he was just going down to the gas station to get us a couple of snacks, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and turned. God damn my stupid eyes…they just wouldn't stop leaking…

Paul squeezed my shoulder, "He'll be back. _You should know better than anyone that no leech is going to scare off Jacob_."

I winced at his words, and he smiled. This wasn't the first time I found myself thinking that Paul didn't like me. I waved my hand at the chair next to him instead of replying. He rolled his eyes but sat down and let me start cleaning away the blood.

He cocked his head as if he was listening to something, and then mumbled, "So tell me how Charlie is doing."

I blinked at him, we both knew that he didn't care about Charlie.

"It's too quiet Bella. Tell me anything." His voice was low, and he was talking to me, but he never once looked at me.

I nodded and started to tell him about how Charlie was doing, and then how my mother and her man were doing, and ended up venting about her always getting to act like a child when I had to act like an adult. I stopped talking after I finished wrapping his leg and realized I had said a lot more than I'd intended to.

He nodded and stood up, "Let's watch some TV."

I walked over to turn on the TV and turned around to find his back to me while he slipped off his shorts, the only article of clothing he was wearing, in my kitchen floor. I whirled around, but it was too late, the image of his ass was seared into my brain. "Paul!"

A soft thump on the couch told me he had sat down, so I felt safe enough to turn around. Again I was surprised, but at least this time he wasn't naked. "Paul, what are you-"

He shook his furred head as if to shush me, and then dug at the couch with one of his paws…which I guess could be sort of interpreted as patting the seat. I sat and looked up at the huge animal perched on my couch. Again his head was cocked, listening to more than I could ever hear.

I think an hour passed before I had to break the silence, but it felt more like 8.

"Is he ok Paul?" I whispered.

Paul turned his huge head towards me, looking at me with such human eyes, studying me. Slowly he nodded and I heaved a sigh of relief; only to suck it back in as I heard a window shatter upstairs.

Paul was instantly jumping up the stairs, five at a time, and then he was gone from my sight. I stood up and listened for any noise of a brawl.

"Dearest Bella," her voice whispered from behind me as her cold hand clamped over my mouth like a steel band. "I've missed you so…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. =) If ya do, feel free to review again! I'm shooting for 25 before I post the next chapter, hopefully thats not me being overzealous. =P

Love ya!

We were outside and halfway across the lawn before Paul came bounding out of the house. She smiled and threw me to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me.

"Here puppy puppy…" she smiled and patted her legs, Paul launched himself at her.

I knew she was too fast, at least for just one of them. She seemed to teleport just a step to the side so that as he sailed past she turned and shoved his side, sending him flying through the air and into a nearby tree.

Still, he turned to face her as soon as his feet hit the ground, and lunged at her again. She laughed loudly, grabbing one of his forearms as she moved and he sailed past her, and using it to throw him to the ground again. I heard the bone crack clearly and winced.

I got up and started looking for a stick or something to at least TRY and hurt her with, but realized there was no point when I looked up and Paul was lying still on the ground by her feet…and her eyes locked on me.

She stepped toward me and I instantly took a step back, which must have been hilarious because she threw back her head and started laughing again.

"Oh please Bella, do run. Just when I think tonight can't be any better you come up with this amazing idea!" She grinned at me and I my heart seized at the look in her eyes. So predatory…so familiar.

She faked like she was going to jump at me, one of those jerky movements people do to scare people…and it worked; I stumbled back and fell flat on my ass. She held her sides as she laughed harder.

"That was beautiful! No wonder Edward kept you around! It is hilarious watching you be pathetic and trip over your own feet," She grinned and started a slow stalking walk toward me, "too bad you living isn't an option, or I might have kept you as a pet." She licked her lips and flashed me her fangs. "Get up pet, RUN!"

I my heart pounded as I stumbled to me feet and started for the woods I was panting before I had moved three steps, not from the effort but from the fear. I heard her take a long inhale through her nose and knew she was getting off smelling the fear consuming me, but I couldn't stop and just sit and take what I knew was coming.

I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face; I rolled over just in time to see her coming in for the kill. I screamed and threw back my head, but she never landed on me. I looked up and found my rescue party had finally arrived. All of the pack was attacking, lunging at her from different angles, but she kept swatting them to the side like flies. My heart leapt into my throat as Jacob lunged for her and she turned to meet him. His enormous teeth locked onto her shoulder and her claws dug into him and threw him into a tree. Quil jumped next, it should have been fast enough, but she caught him too, and threw him into a snarling Sam.

She was bleeding and panting now, hissing at each of them as they tried to make a circle around her; the wolves were jumping and attracting her attention so another could launch at her land a hit, but my eyes wouldn't budge from Jacob.

She squatted and then launched herself up into the air; her escape was imminent… I saw Embry snag the vampire by the ankle and jerk her back to her ground, but he let loose when she whirled around and drug her sharp nails down his face.

I started crying in earnest as Jake got back up and stood on wobbling legs, with blood clumping his beautiful coat along his face and neck where she had grabbed him. He shook his head for a second as if to clear it, paused, and then started running full tilt at Victoria.

She whirled as if to catch him but I saw one of her hands go low, and knew she was going for his tender stomach…and I couldn't do a damn thing. His jaws clamped down on her already wounded shoulder at the same time that her arm thrust towards his underside, I screamed his name even though I knew it would do nothing.

He was hurt and could see the blood gushing from his stomach, but he didn't let her go. He swung his head to the side like a dog worrying a bone and ripped off a chunk of her shoulder the size of his huge jaws, leaving her arm hanging uselessly at her side, attached by only a few tendons.

She screamed and tossed him away from her but it was too late. Jared landed on her back, knocking her forward into the waiting jaws of Sam and Embry. I had the wonderful opportunity to see one of her arms fly through the air and Quil's huge jaws encase her head, before her body was covered in pile of horse-sized wolves. It was a beautiful and terrifying thing to see.

It seemed like I only had a second to blink my eyes before everything was silent and still. One more blink and there were four naked men standing where the wolves had been. I looked to where Jacob was laying and silently started to cry.

The others were checking the two most injured; Paul and Jacob.

"Paul's gash is bigger and I think she broke his arm and a few of his ribs into oblivion, but he will be OK. He's stopped bleeding and just passed out." Quil called out.

"Jacob's got a hole in his gut, someone go get me something to fucking wrap it up with!" Sam yelled out and Embry ran into my house.

"Jake-NO! Stay down!" Sam growled and pushed his friend to the ground but Jake wasn't having it. Still in wolf form he latched onto Sam like a chew toy and tossed him a few feet away. Sam growled and Jacob stared at him, standing on shaky legs.

"Lay the fuck down Jake! You're going to fucking kill yourself," Quil snarled and started to move towards him, only to pause when Sam waved a hand at him.

"Let him go, he'll be still once he gets to her. If we push him now he could make it worse by trying to fight us off," Sam whispered vehemently and stepped back with a scowl.

Jacob gave him a soft nod and took a shaky step toward me. I realized what he was doing and jumped to my feet, intending to rush towards him to make him stop, but his growl stopped me in my tracks.

"Jake, please! Let me come to you!" I cried and took a step forward only to stop again as his growling got louder and his ears flattened against his head.

"Stop Bella, let the idiot crawl his ass to you. We were all in his fucking head tonight, we all know about this stupid deal. He's trying to fucking fulfill his end of the bargain, because apparently you're fucking kisses mean more to the dumbass than his own life!" Sam yelled while he glared at the both of us; he was madder than I had ever seen him.

I sobbed, "Jake! Just let me come to you, I'll give you the stupid kiss anyway!"

He shook his head and I fell to my knees. Tears were blurring my vision and my throat was aching from crying so hard; I held my arms open.

He gave me a wolfish smile and started hobbling toward me. My heart clenched with his every step but I could do nothing but watch as his shoulders shook and he left a trail of blood behind him.

He collapsed two thirds of the way towards me and I stood up, "Fuck this Jacob, stop being an idiot!" I ran the rest of the way and fell to my knees next to him. His eyes met mine for second before he let his head fall to the ground, too heavy to hold up anymore. I looked at his wound up close for the first time and felt sick, his face and neck were sliced up, but it was his stomach that was the worst. She had shoved her claws inside him, puncturing at least one of his pink organs, and then I guess whenever she had thrown him she had just dragged her claws through him and let it rip a huge gash from the side of the hole. It was horrible…a hole the size of a hand inside him, and a huge rip that started in the hole and curved away and down along his side a good six inches…

The others were around me now, Quil and Jared had wrapped up Paul, and Embry was handing me several towels. "Uh…I don't know how…" I whispered.

"Wrap them around him; we will lift him off the ground so you can get them all the way around. Tie them off so that we can hold him together until we can get him stitched up," Sam said calmly as he lifted his limp friend into the air with Embry's help. I looked at them both for the first time and realized they all had minor cuts and bruises all over them, and one of Embry's ears seemed to be hanging on very loosely and he had a cut very close to his left eye… Jacob whimpered and my attention was back on him.

I wrapped as fast as I could, trying not to hurt him while still getting it tight enough to hold him, but it was even more difficult with him still in his wolf form. We made due and finished his bandaging quickly, Sam spoke as Quil and Jared walked over, "Load Paul into the back of Bella's truck, and we will load Jacob, we are driving straight to the reservation to get them stitched up."

They nodded and went to get Paul while Embry and Sam gently lifted Jacob away from me and put him in the truck bed. "Bella, you're riding in the back with Jake; Embry and Jared, shift and run ahead. Get the council ready for us; he will need help as soon as we get there."

Embry nodded and was gone. I climbed into the truck bed next to Jake and cradled his head in my lap, "Hang on for me Jake…you can't get that kiss if you die…"

Quil and Sam jumped in the truck and we were off. Sam drove as quick as he could, but he slowed often so that we wouldn't hit the bumps too hard and jar the wounded lying in the back.

Paul blinked and smiled at me, "Guess I wasn't too great at holding her off till the guys got back huh?"

I smiled down at Paul, "You did great Paul, I'm just sorry that I you all were hurt trying to help me."

Paul moved to touch my leg but winced and stopped midway, "It wasn't just for you. Don't sweat it."

I nodded and started crying all over again, "I won't forgive myself if he dies because of me."

Paul smiled as his eyes started to drift shut, "He wouldn't do that, if only just because he wouldn't want you to hurt later. Let's not forget that stupid promise he made you. Never to hurt you…so retarded…he thinks about it all the damn time…"

I smiled as he passed out again, and went back to holding my wolf.

As soon as we got there Sam and Quil were carrying Jacob into the home of the healer and Embry was waking up Paul and helping him walk with Jared. I slowly climbed out after them, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

Suddenly arms were around me, strong, feminine, nurturing arms.

"It's ok Bella, Jake will be fine" Emily whispered in my ears.

I turned around in her arms and her eyes widened a bit at the blood saturating the front of me, "Did you see him, Emily?"

She shook her head, "No, they told me it was bad… but I DO know that he would never leave you." She wrapped her arms around me again and pulled me against her chest, smearing Jacob's blood all over her too.

"What if he doesn't have a choice? I saw INSIDE of him Emily… have any of the others ever been hurt like that?" I cried into her chest.

She clutched me, "I don't know but I do know that we will get through this. Together."

I cried against her for another minute or so before I heard someone walking up and turned around. Embry was still covered in blood and looking ragged. "Emily, Bella, come with me. My house is a couple buildings down the street. Everyone else is waiting there and that's were Sam will come as soon as he is done. And I have a favor to ask one of you."

"What?" we both said at the same time, only Emily's voice didn't shake like mine.

"I need one of you to sew up my ear, someone told me it looks like it's going to fall off and I'm kind of worried. But I don't want to bother any of the professionals that are needed elsewhere, so I'd just like one of you to sort of do a rough job of it before it just completely rots off…" he mumbled looking embarrassed.

"You have been watching too many horror movies. Let's go, I'll sew you up," Emily said and grabbed my hand to take me with them. I followed like a brainless little puppy.

When we got to Embry's house I sat down at the table next to Quil and Jared who both had their own bottle of booze.

"Sit, Embry. Tell me where I can find a needle, and some thread. Bella can you get me a rag, some antiseptic, and some hot water? Or perhaps several rags." Emily was all business now.

We all did as we were told and Embry sat down to be stitched up. Emily quickly cleaned off Emery's ear and got to work. "While I'm doing this, the rest of you take turns in the shower. If you find any big wounds while you are in there that are going to need stitching then I'll sew you up next."

They all nodded silently, Quil got up to head to one shower and Jared got up to go outside for a bit.

"They are so quiet," I whispered.

"They are worried. The pack shares pain, if one of us dies…" Embry trailed off and I tried to pretend he wasn't talking about how close Jacob was to dying.

Emily got done stitching Embry up about the time Quil got back and told Jared the shower was free, shortly after which he sat back down to nurse his bottle.

Emily got up and held her hand out to me, "Come to bed with me. I don't think either one of us can sleep alone right now and I know you are just as exhausted as I am, if not more so."

I shook my head and she gave me a sad smile, "Jacob wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick, but you can come to bed whenever you are ready." She gave my shoulder a squeeze and left.

After she had gone I sighed, "I hate that we are already saying things like that. 'Jacob wouldn't want you to do this, Jacob would want you to act this way...' like he is already dead. People don't say things like that when people are still alive…it's not fair."

Jared grunted as he came in, "My mom said things like that a lot to me when my dad died. Anytime I was unhappy or out of line she would tell me how disappointed my father would be because of it."

I nodded, glaring at the table, "Emily is right, about what Jake would want. He thinks that way. But I hate that we are already acting like he is gone…"

Quil laid a hand on my shoulder. "He is a part of us. We would all feel it if he was gone." I nodded but didn't reply.

I woke up to the sound of chairs scraping across a wood floor. I blinked and sat up, wincing at the crick in my neck from sleeping on the table but looking at everyone who were all standing now. I turned and found Sam standing in the door, looking haggard and pale and…bloody.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Paul is in the clear, though one of his broken ribs punctured a lung. He's all stitched up, he'll be sore for a while, and will have to take it easy so the lung and the leg can heal up the rest of the way, but he's ok. Sleeping it off as we speak."

Quil, Jared, and Embry all nodded but we all knew that the important information was yet to come. I realized I was holding my breath but couldn't seem to let it go.

"Jake finally gained consciousness for about a minute, so we got him to phase back to human form. That helped a lot with all the stitching up. The healer says that he has done all he can, Jake is completely sewn back together, but he isn't sure his body is going to be able to cope with the stress. A human would have died within an hour after the wound had been made… thank god for brother wolf's healing, it's all Jake's got going for him right now…" Sam sat down, and I watched his hands clench and turn white as he pulled at his own hair, making the black of it and the red of the dried blood on his hands stand out brightly in contrast. "It's all up in the air. If he makes it through the next day or two, he'll be ok."

The air wheezed from my lungs painfully and but I knew Sam was just as upset as I was, and if he could handle it…then hopefully I could too. "Can I see him, Sam?"

Sam looked at me and shook his head, "Not for a few hours, they are trying to give him peace to recoup, no visitors allowed, not even Billy. I'm funneling all the pack energy straight into him and it feels like he's just sucking it in, but the hole never fills… I'll take you to him after you sleep."

I started to argue but the bleak look on his face made me nod, it was kind of scary to see Sam shaken.

"It's 7am now. Rest till noon or something and I'll take you over there. When you are done the pack can give him a quick visit, and then we'll all have to leave." He was almost mumbling to himself now.

I glanced at the others and realized they were looking drained as well, was it from the fight or from Sam taking little pieces of their energy and feeding it into Jacob? I touched Sam's arm, and then pulled it back, suddenly feeling like the child amongst adults. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath and nodded before giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Go, lay with Emily. We will spread out in here."

I nodded and found my way back to the dark room where Emily was sleeping, thinking only of all the new worries that would join in on the old ones tonight in my nightmares.

I woke up with Emily gently shaking me, "Bella, it's twelve thirty, wake up. You need to go call Charlie and then see Jacob."

I bolted from the bed, "He made it through the night?"

She smiled at me, "Honey you have only been asleep for the last five hours, all of which were daylight. I'm not sure I would call that the night. But yes, he is still fighting for you."

I nodded quietly and moved into the hallway. Sam nodded at me and waved towards the phone. I sighed, wanting to go see Jake more than anything, but I knew that Sam wouldn't budge on this one.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hi dad," I mumbled.

"Bella! Are you ok? Where have you been all day? Did you sneak out last night? Why was your bedroom window busted?" he asked quickly in his usual stern, and now slightly panicked, tone. God, I was hard on everyone I was around.

"I'm fine dad. I'm on the reservation with Jake's friends. He got into a really bad car wreck last night…and I don't want to leave him yet…" I swallowed and blinked rapidly; trying to hold back the tears I never seemed to run out of.

"Oh God honey, I'm sorry. How bad is he? Do you want me to come down there? Never mind, I'm coming, Billy will need the distraction." I could hear rustling in his background and knew he was pulling on his coat and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Yea…ok… call Billy and ask for directions to the house…I'll see you when you get here," I forced myself to say the words when all I wanted to do was scream and run to Jake.

"Stay safe," he urged and I mumbled something along the lines of 'ok' and hung up.

"Good job Bella, now let's go see him," Sam said softly and I nodded and followed him out the door.

We walked a few houses down the street to the place they had taken Jake into last night and went inside. Many people were gathered in the living room and kitchen area, speaking in hushed tones, praying and comforting each other. I shivered and followed Sam down the hall and stopped before a door just as a tall man stepped out.

"Oh, hey Sam" the man mumbled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly.

The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I don't see any improvement, but he's also not getting worse. Not surprising though after three hours of surgery, even a werewolf would have trouble with that." He took another deep breath and looked at me, "And you are Bella, yes?"

I nodded. "Are you the healer?"

He smiled, "You were expecting an old medicine man in loincloth weren't you?"

I blushed but nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you. The last real healer of our tribe died years ago. I've gone to med school and graduated, but I'll never be the magician that woman was. Anyway, go on in, but stay quiet and don't get him excited." The man gave us both a smile and then slipped past us.

Sam opened the door for me and then gave me a nudge inside. Suddenly I didn't want to go. I dragged my feet but he just pushed a little harder and then shut the door behind me.

Heart in my throat, I looked around the room for the bed, and found Jake peacefully sleeping on it. I walked over to him, and the closer I got the less peaceful he looked. His beautiful tanned skin was pale and covered with the sheen of sweat while his jaw clenched and unclenched in the pain that reached him even through his sleep. I touched his arm, just wanting to feel some sort of pulse, and was shocked to feel his skin almost as cold as Edward's. The Sun should never be this cold…

"Jake…can you hear me?" I whispered as I grabbed another blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over him. "I wish you could say something…I'd even listen to you bash the Cullens if you would just wake up and be ok. You could tell me I was stupid and Edward is a complete prick…you would like that… so just…be ok…please…"

Not even his eyes moved. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed with him, making sure to snuggle the side that wasn't wounded. He was making me cold and damp but I didn't move, hoping I'd make him a little warmer in the process. "I would let you stay at the house with me every night…" I mumbled, "I'd let you sleep in my bed!" I kept remembering all the times when he had touched me and I had pulled away like he had some disease I didn't want to catch. "I'm so sorry Jake…this was all my fault…I should have tried harder…should have treated you better…I'm so sorry…" I cried silently against him, my face buried in the blankets covering him.

Minutes passed by like seconds but I finally stopped crying, knowing the others were waiting. I took a deep breath and I wiped my face free of tears. Sam opened the door, somehow knowing I was ready, and the boys slowly started filing in.

The four of them were all quiet as they walked in and moved towards Jake. It made me nervous to see them all acting like adults.

Quil took a deep breath and put his hand on Jakes shoulder, Embry stepped up and placed his on Jake's feet, then Jared stepped up and rested his hand on his hand on one of Jake's knees. I watched, vaguely confused as Sam walked up to the head of the bed and gently rested his hand on Jake's forehead.

"Touch him Bella, move next to Quill and put your hand over his heart," Sam mumbled as his eyes slid shut. I looked at the others and found that they all had their eyes shut.

"What else do I do?" I whispered as I moved between Quil and Embry.

"We are trying to push more energy into him, heal what's inside…if he lets you in, you will feel the pack mind and almost be a part of it. As if you were one of us." Sam murmured quietly.

I was nervous, and wondered how I would know if it was working or not, but as soon as I touched his bare skin I was thrown out of my body. I was running through the woods, the wind was stirring up the scents of all the life around me, and the sight of the moon above me made my heart ache and at the same time leap with joy. I was running on four legs and I looked down to see the white fur that covered my skin. I was a wolf…

_Take it Jake, relax and let us help. _I heard the voice inside my head, but my instinct told me that it was the black wolf running in front of me that was speaking.

_Let us help...please man. _Quil whispered, and I felt the others pushing the same idea at him.

_Bella…_ the voice was so familiar and uplifting that I almost stopped moving with the pack. _Run with me… _It was like he hadn't even heard them speak.

I looked to my side and saw Jake's huge wolf form looking at me. I was mesmerized by the concept of standing in front of this huge animal as an equal. Suddenly we weren't running. The others had formed a huge circle around us and Jake's wolf was staring at me. _Stay with me._

I shook my head, _heal Jake, wake up, and come back to us._

He frowned at me, _I'm already with you. Stay. Run with me. In this world He has never existed. And He hasn't hurt you or me. _I felt a growl rumble through his mind as he thought of Edward.

I blinked. Memories of Edward flooded me now but for the first time since he had left me my heart didn't ache with each thought, it didn't ache at all. I knew all that had happened but the pain was gone, and so was the love that had been causing the pain.

_Jake stop. _Sam growled at him, _she's here to help you. Are you going to hurt her and her father by holding her in this place? _

Jake's growl seemed much louder than it should have been and this wild animal that now seemed to be me wanted to roll onto the ground before him with its belly up. We could all feel his anger at Sam, his need to fight. Jacob was the boss here. _This is as it should have been,_ he snarled, _she wants to stay_.

I was crying now, not the wolf, but the human inside the pack's mind, and I knew they could all feel my desire to make both him and myself happy. I wanted to be here, I wanted to smile and run with him. It was perfect here…there was no pain. _Yes, I want to stay… _

_ Bella. Think about Charlie and Billy. Remember where we actually are, standing in a room around his body, trying to help him. Help him now, make him come back. He's past my reach here. Make him do it; this place was made for you and you can control it._ Sam commanded.

My heart swelled, full of the love that Jake was offering me, a world all my own...but still not the real world. We both needed to return to our families at some point, too many people had cried tonight already. _It's beautiful here, Jake, for us. But I remember a whole house full of people who aren't here…who are crying and aching for you…_

I felt his pain then and I wasn't sure I liked being in the pack mind anymore; everyone felt every emotion that was felt by another, and everyone knew what everyone was thinking. But his mind quickly resolved and his cares for the others faded, only to be replaced by something else.

_Stay Bella. Please._ His voice was low now, as if he was ashamed that he wanted to beg. And then I realized that he was ashamed, he did want to beg, I felt them both with him.

I clenched my jaw and raised my wolf tail along with my determination, _Stop being an idiot. Let them help you, or…or…I'll be upset. I'll think you are a liar…because you broke your promise to me…You said you would never hurt me and you're going to hurt me if you stay here. It will be like you are leaving me, just like he did. _I knew he would feel the pain that I felt whenever I thought of him leaving me, the fear that I always felt now, because I honestly thought he would leave me. I felt his wince in my mind.

_I don't want to hurt you…I want you to stay… _he sounded so small now, conflicted.

It was weird how he reacted here. It was like all of his emotions were amplified, and his thoughts ran along more instinctual lines.

_You're dealing with the wolf more than the man. Stop thinking so much, you will make it worse. _Sam cautioned me…in everyone's mind. I felt vaguely embarrassed and then more so when I realized everyone could feel that too.

Suddenly the others were gone, and it was just me and Jake.

_Jake what happened? _

_You didn't want them here, so I pushed them out. I won't let them hurt my mate, physically or mentally._

The possessive wave he was feeling washed over me tickling across my skin, making the human inside me blush.

_Mate? _ I whispered nervously.

A soft growl filled my mind; _there is no reason for you EVER to fear me. I was made to protect you. To love you… _

I took a deep breath. This world was getting more confusing without the others here to ground me to reality. Jake's words surrounded me and made my heart warm in places I had thought dead for a while now. I felt his pleasure as he sensed that what he was saying made me happy. His heart was glowing because mine was. _Stop Jake. Let me think. _

I felt his frown. _I don't want you to think, I want you to feel. Feel the wind around us, the solid ground under you, feel my body next to yours, and know it's not going anywhere. We are safe here._

Somehow he pushed the image of his wolf running alongside mine own in a dark forest into my mind, we were powerful and wild and together. I blinked, trying to focus. _You don't want me as a human. _

He snarled. _I want you any and every fucking way you will have me. _The image of two human and very naked bodies rocking against each other, one as pale as the moonlight and the other dark like smooth milk chocolate, popped into my mind.

My heart pounded in my ears as I watched Jacob move between my spread legs, my whole body flushed…with both embarrassment and something else entirely. He was beautiful and so was what he was doing to me in the image, I heard the vision me moan while Jacob kissed down my neck and moved his hips with purpose. Heat pooled between my legs as they seemed to be getting too weak to hold me up, I shoved the image from my mind. Damn him, it must be this place, I wouldn't feel this way if I were home….I didn't think so anyway.

I growled into his mind. _I'm leaving, I'm going home. And you are coming with me if you want to see me again. You may come here to rest but you cannot stay. Open your mind and let the pack help you, only then will I talk to you again._

_ Bella… _his voice was anguished but I pushed my will at him harder and suddenly everything was gone.

I blinked and looked up at Sam and the others; how had I ended up in the floor?

"Are you OK? We weren't sure you would ever come back!" Quil asked hurriedly.

I nodded; my mouth so dry it hurt.

"I am sorry, Bella. I had no idea how much the wolf had taken him over, if I had…there's no way I would have let you touch him while we were all joined…." Sam said, looking truly worried about me.

I sat up with their help and Embry handed me a glass of water. I nodded at him and took it, gulping the whole thing down before stopping to breathe. I handed the glass back and stood up while leaning on Quil.

"What do you mean the wolf had taken him over?"

Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I think it's just because of all the trauma. In the fight Jake sort of stopped thinking and started killing. We all felt the shift; it's not entirely irregular for one of us to switch to the wolf brain in times of immense stress and determination, or fear. But I hadn't realized the extent of it, he didn't act like himself in that place, maybe the wolf is what's helping him hold on and heal, but I feel like Jake has finally let in his instincts. He hadn't really accepted the wolf since he was changed, just used it to his benefit while thinking of it as a curse…" He trailed off when he realized he was thinking out loud.

"You think he will act differently now?" I whispered.

"There will be some changes but I'm not sure how much. I guess that depends on the level that he and his wolf are tied now," Sam said as he stood up and looked at me. "We will all have to adjust, him more than anyone else. Let's leave for now."

"How about you get this healing shit over with instead so Bella will talk to me again," the words were just like him but his voice was quiet and weak, and I suspected it had taken a lot of energy for him say them without pausing or panting.

"Jake!" Quil exclaimed as we all walked over to him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "We will heal you, but Bella has to leave. I don't want her here; there is no telling what could happen."

I saw Jake clench his jaw and turn a weak gaze on Sam but before he could open his mouth to say something rude I spoke up, "I agree. I'm going to go eat and see Charlie and Billy so I can tell them you woke up. I'll be back in a little bit."

Jake's gaze locked with mine and the hard glint softened, "Hurry."

Damn my stupid heart. There must be some sort of lingering effect from being in his mind so long, because my heart shouldn't be pounding like this and I definitely shouldn't want to say 'never mind about that leaving thing.'

Sam nudged me towards the door and we all heard Jake's quiet rumbling growl. I looked over my shoulder at him and shook my head. He looked too weak to argue and I decided that this was good time to make my exit.

As I heard the door shut I heard him mumble a soft 'sorry' to them before Sam shushed him and they all fell into silence.

Charlie hugged me like I had been gone for years; this amount of affection from him made me nervous but I understood the reason behind it. I briefly wondered how he would act if he ever found out how close he had come to losing me last night.

"How are you baby?" he asked into my hair.

"I'm fine dad, let me go I have good news" I tried to pry his arms open to no avail.

"What news?" Billy asked softly. Charlie let me go and looked at his best friend.

"Jake woke up, the pa…uh..the others are funneling energy into him as we speak, they think he's going to be ok now," I said excitedly.

Billy looked relieved. But Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Funneling energy?"

Billy gave him dim version of Jacob's smile, "It's an Indian thing."

"Oh. Well at least you can go see him now Billy," Charlie squeezed his friend's shoulder.

I raised my eyebrow but Charlie shook his head at me so I stayed quiet.

We all drove back to the Doctor's house together, and Charlie and I waited while Billy went in to sit with Jake. Time flew by as my dad spoke to all of Jake and Billy's friends and family in the tribe, I ended up snuggling down on the couch to wait.

I woke up to Charlie gently shaking my shoulder, "Billy is done and I think he is exhausted. This thing with Jake is taking a lot out of him…" he trailed off and started back up after I kept blinking at him. "I'm going to take him home, you're welcome to come with us or stay with Jake and sleep with Emily tonight."

It felt weird that my dad was suddenly sort of caught up on where I have been the last day and a half. "I'll…uh…stay here."

"Ok. Give me a call sometime before you go to bed, I'll be at Billy's tonight" Charlie kissed my forehead and they left, I saw Billy and knew my dad was right; my father's best friend had never looked so old and haggard. "And the doc said that Jake needed silence to rest, so better leave him be till tomorrow."

I nodded and gave him a sad smile, "Drive safe."

After they had left, and I was sure that everyone else was asleep or gone, I started heading for Jake's room.

"Be careful," Sam murmured and I looked over my shoulder to find him sipping on a cup of coffee.

I sighed; he was just as sneaky as the vampires. "Do you think it will hurt him to have me sleep in there? I mean…not WITH him…but in the floor or something…" I was suddenly thankful that everyone in the pack couldn't read my mind anymore.

Sam smiled, "I think it will do him good, and the bed would be a lot more comfortable than the floor."

I nodded and slipped into the quiet room that Jake would be resting in for probably the next week before they took him home. He was silent and still on the bed and it made my heart clench; why had I expected any different? I walked over to him for a closer look, hoping for any sign that would show that the pack had helped him.

Perhaps his skin was a shade or two closer to its natural color, but he still looked terrible… The scratches on his face and neck looked a little better, still open but less red and puffy. I tried to take some comfort in that.

I climbed on the bed next to him, and cuddled against his good side. Had he been awake or at his usual strength I wouldn't have felt comfortable snuggling against him like this, but shamefully, I could let my guard down with him now and both take and give comfort.

I gently traced the scratches that Victoria had made; starting just below his eye, then down his cheek to his strong jaw, then they ended and new set started up, going the rest of the way down his neck and ending at his collar bone. My eyes wandered over his collar bone then down to his pecs, God he had grown over the last six months. My eyes started to slide shut as my hand stilled to rest over his heart.

A gentle shaking to my shoulder woke me and I decided that I needed to start setting alarm or something so that I could stop being shaken awake by others.

"The healer is making a cup of coffee, and when he gets done he will be heading in here. Now I respect him and his wishes, but since I have been inside Jacob's head more than once, I knew that he needed you here. So I let you stay. But…now that he is awake…it would be best if you would go stay at Embry's until the healer deems that Jake can have visitors again," he smiled at me. I think that that was most that he had ever said to me in one sitting since the day I had met him.

I nodded and got up, trying not to be embarrassed that he had found me sleeping next to Jake like some huge teddy bear. I mumbled a 'see you later' and slid out the door with my tail between my legs. I barely made it to the living room before the healer came out of the kitchen holding his cup. He gave me a smile before heading towards Jake's room.

I walked down the street and to Embry's house so that I could call Charlie.

"Black residence," my dad answered.

"Sorry I forgot to call last night, I fell asleep again right after you left," I said.

"It's ok, how's Jake doing this morning?"

"He's ok, I didn't really get a chance to look at him after Sam woke me….up" I trailed off and smacked my forehead.

"You slept in there with him?" he had taken on that tone that all fathers get when their 'baby girl' is in trouble.

"Yeah…but he never woke up…it was just sleeping….the whole time…" for some stupid reason my mind went back to the night before when I had been admiring Jake's chest. I sighed.

Charlie grumbled for a minute before actually speaking something intelligible, "I'll let it go this time, since he is knocked unconscious. But next time I'm going to have to give him a talk."

"Dad! I was the one who did it!" I squeaked and then glanced around to see if any of the people wandering around in the house had heard me. After the all clear I started again quieter, "I'm sorry, but nothing happened, and nothing will, Jake is so young…" I trailed off frowning, grateful that my dad didn't know the age of my last boyfriend.

"He is…and so are you… and young people act stupid," dad mumbled, "If I really need to have this talk can we schedule it for sometime next week so that I can make up a game plan."

I blinked, "Game plan?"

"Well I haven't ever had to give someone THE TALK before, so you will have to forgive me for not being good at it right off the bat…maybe I'll call your mom… Do you think she can do it instead?" Charlie was talking to himself now and my eyes widened when I realized he was talking about me and Jake having sex.

Oh dear lord. "No! Dad! No! Mom and I had the talk a loooong time ago. Please stop!" I was blushing so hard my face was on fire.

"Oh! That's great…really good… ok so you'll call me later tonight to check in?" He said hastily and I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Yes, of course" I'd say anything to get him off the phone.

"Ok, take care" he said and before I had fully mumbled out a reply he had hung up. Obviously he had felt the same way as I did about that phone conversation.

I spent the rest of the day with the pack before sneaking back to Jacob to fall asleep. He had woken up once that day and the doctor had managed to force feed some soup into him before he passed out again. It bothered me a little that I hadn't been there when he had woke up, but I knew it was stupid. The next four days passed by all pretty much the same way. Jake would sleep, he would wake up for a minute, he would eat, and then he would fall right back asleep before I could see him. Though Sam had been there once and had told me that Jake had asked for me. Billy and Charlie visited everyday and I could see Billy was feeling better each time, though Charlie still stayed with him.

As Jake healed, so did all the people around him, each day he would wake more often and each time he would eat more. The pack was talking and smiling again, Paul was up and walking, Billy was himself again, and I felt less like crying every day. It was on this fifth miraculous day when I climbed into bed next to Jake that something amazing happened. I snuggled up against his side, and one of his strong arms moved behind me to wrap warmly around my shoulders.

I blinked. "Jake?" I wiggled until I could sit up and look at him. His dark eyes smiled up at me.

"Hey Bells."

"You're awake? Really?" I leaned closer; my heart started racing at his weak smile.

"Sam told me that you crawled in bed with me every night. So…I told him to come wake me up when he saw you heading over tonight," one side of his mouth picked up to give me that crooked smile that I had always thought was cute.

"You had him wake you up? Why? Jake you need to sleep!" I gushed and he tightened his arm around me. I saw his jaw clench and knew the action had cost him, after a second he let the arm hang loosely around me.

"All I do is sleep, or eat that fucking soup the doc keeps shoving at me" he sighed. "If I wanted to have someone wake me up for ten minutes so that I could talk to you, then I don't see the problem. It won't hurt or kill me."

I sighed, "Stop being difficult and go back to sleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "I will if you will lie back down."

I rolled my eyes and grudgingly lay back down next to him, only to have him growl as soon as I got still.

"Like you were before Bells, I'm not going to bite you," his voice was deep and I couldn't help but shiver.

"But Jake…" I whispered only to have him interrupt me.

"If I rip a stitch trying to pull you closer to me then the healer is going to be pissed. So just lay like you were before," his eyes showed clearly that he had made up his mind and I sighed and moved closer. He didn't stop looking at me with that determined face until my entire body was pressed against the side of his. Then he rewarded me with such a bright smile that my stupid heart started beating double time.

"Thank you," he mumbled, his hand gently squeezed my arm and then he let go. The next time I looked up his eyes were shut and I could suddenly breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is up, read and review! =)

And for those of you that like Harry Potter, go check out my 'Man vs Beast' fanfic and review that too!

Hope you enjoy the reading!

Sam woke me up the next day with a soft smile, "Breakfast is ready at Embry's place; we have some good news."

I nodded and got up, giving Jake's hand a squeeze before I followed Sam out of the house over to Embry's.

I sat down between Quil and Jared at the same time that Emily put the last bowl of food on the table. I smiled at her and we all took a plate from the stack and started to load them up. I watched and waited, only getting meager helpings before sitting still again and waiting for Sam to start talking. Sadly he chose to wait for everyone else to get their food and get still before he did.

"The healer spoke to me today," Sam smiled as each of the others froze and turned their attention to him, several of the boys had stopped with their forks halfway to their mouths. "Billy is coming today, and when he leaves Jake gets to go with him. Our boy is in the clear and headed home."

The pack made a chorus of 'yeahs!' and Emily and I shared a quiet but excited smile. Billy couldn't get here soon enough.

Hours later I watched as the pack gently laid Jacob down in his own bed, he was wincing the whole time, but he never cried out. I knew it hurt him to be moved, but I also knew that he would benefit from being home and that the worst was already over.

"He looks good today," Charlie said watching them as they boys fussed over Jake's blanket and pillow.

"He does. He's healing fast," Sam agreed

Jake growled suddenly and we all jumped, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here, and you guys, stop fussing like a bunch of mother hens. I'm not dying, I'm hurt, and I won't be forever."

The boys chuckled and one of them mumbled something about brother wolf being cranky. Charlie chuckled, though I suspected he didn't really know what he was chuckling about. Billy smiled and rolled out into the hall, "I got some beers in the kitchen if you boys want any."

Each of the boys perked up and headed for the kitchen after giving Jake their goodbyes. Paul actually gave Jake's good shoulder a soft punch, I knew it must have hurt but I watched in amazement as Jake smiled up at him like he had just been given his first puppy on Christmas morning. Boys are so weird.

"Make out a list of what you need to cook dinner and I'll go get it," Charlie told me, "then we are heading home."

I opened my mouth to argue and he raised an eyebrow that told me there would be no arguing about it. I guess I had gotten off easy after sleeping with Jake every night for a week. Would I be able to sleep without him tonight? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and went to go make a list.

By the time I was done getting the list ready, Charlie and Billy were waiting impatiently for me to hand it to them. Apparently the boys had finished the last of Billy's beer and had left none for Billy and Charlie themselves. I smiled and shut the door behind them as they headed off in Billy's truck.

I found myself back in Jake's room as the silence of the empty house settled around me. I walked over to his bed, wanting to make sure he was sleeping ok and comfortable, but I squealed as his hand was suddenly holding my wrist.

"Jake! Don't do that! You're supposed to me sleeping not scaring me to death!" I hissed down at him, but the little worry and anger I had felt was already melting away as he smiled lazily up at me.

"Bells, I think the Doc gave Billy something to knock me out, I feel like I just drank two bottles of Jack in ten minutes," he murmured, tugging slightly on my arm.

I smiled; I had heard the healer talking to Billy about it but had forgotten it in all the excitement of Jake moving home, "Yeah. That's because they both knew you wouldn't listen and stay in bed and rest."

He nodded slowly, his eyes only half open, "Charlie is taking you home…" He gave my arm another weak tug but even weak he was stronger than I was, and I couldn't help but stumble closer to the bed and almost fall on top of him.

"Yeah he is. Would you watch it, I don't want to fall on you and hurt you," I tried to pull my wrist free of his grip.

"Lay with me…until they get back…I'll miss you tonight," his voice seemed to be getting deeper as he struggled with keeping his eyes open.

"Jake…" I whined at him.

He growled and his eyes opened fully so that he could frown at me.

I bit my lip, "It's not fair that I feel like I have to give you what you want just because you are hurt."

He pulled on my arm again and I gave in and climbed onto his small bed next to him. His wide shoulders seemed to take up most of the twin sized bed, and I was forced to plaster myself to his side to avoid falling off.

"Help me…turn sideways…don't want you…fallin' off" his voice trailed off as his eyes started sagging shut.

I sighed but did as I was told and pulled softly on the arm he had furthest away from me, holding just enough of his weight so that he could roll onto his side facing me. He smiled with closed eyes and wrapped his arms around me, before groaning in pain at the motion.

My stupid heart was beating wildly as I found myself pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped snuggly around me and his face buried in my hair. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I was suddenly gasping for a breath against his skin. I felt him shiver and his arms tighten around me, pulling my face closer to his russet skin and making my nose and lips brush against the area just below his collar bone. With my lungs heaving to make up for my held breath, I pulled one of my hands that had been wedged between us up to his chest so that I could try and push him back a little. But as my hand rested on chest to push, I suddenly felt the warm heat of his skin and the pounding of his heart in my fingertips, and I found myself not pushing him away so much as just holding him.

He mumbled softly into my hair and I sighed, turning my face so that I could rest my cheek against his smooth skin above where my hand rested. I only hoped that he would let me go before our dads got home.

I heard the door of the house opening and blinked for a moment in confusion. Peeling my eyes open I took in the sight of Jake's beautiful chest in front of my face and the feeling of his body wrapped tightly against mine. I squeaked as I imagined Charlie walking in and finding us like this. I had struggled out of his arms and across the room just in time to smile at Billy as he rolled around the corner.

"You should get started on dinner, your dad gets so cranky when he's hungry" the old Indian chuckled as he moved past me.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard my dad's answering remark from the kitchen that Billy was the cranky one.

I made dinner without saying a word, content to listen to Charlie and Billy converse about something I couldn't begin to understand (the pros and cons of various fishing lures) and I thought about Jacob. I could feel my body heating up and my face turning red as I remembered how close we had been in that bed, and the image that Jake's mind had pushed into my own when he was unconscious…our bodies melded together. It was enough to have my heart hammering in my chest and my mind frantically rebelling. Something had happened, I could feel it. Jake had been hurt, so bad that I had hurt too, and so I had willingly let him cross every line I had ever made around our friendship. I had known what he wanted all along but I had always kept him at a distance…until this last week, and something deep inside me told me that he wouldn't just let me have that distance back when he was feeling better.

"Bella, honey, you're burning the taco meat," Charlie said from the table, looking up from the cards in his hands only for a second, "are you feeling ok?"

"I..uh.." I was moving fast trying to stir the meat and get it the hell off the burner and managed to knock the bag of lettuce off the counter in the process, "just thinking, sorry, it's not too burnt…I'll just scrap off the black pieces…" When had they started playing cards?

Billy smiled, coming to pick up the lettuce for me before getting another beer out of the fridge, "It's ok, you make up for it every other night."

I smiled at him and stirred the hamburger meat still left in the pan, "Thanks… let me get out the lettuce and cheese and stuff and we can eat."

Dinner was eaten on the couch in front of the TV, with my dad and Billy laughing and smack talking about who was going to win the game. I found myself missing eating dinner with the pack, over the last week I had gotten to know them all a little better and actually enjoyed being around them, the only thing that would have made it better was if Jake had been there with me. I sighed; Jake was taking over my life.

After the game had ended, and I was almost bored to tears, Charlie and I drove home in our separate cars and went about our normal routine. When I had finally lain down and decided to go to sleep, three hours after my usual bedtime, I found myself feeling cold and lonely. I fought not to let it bother me, but it did, more than I was comfortable admitting. Jake had breached even more of my boundaries than I had thought.

That night the nightmares that had been gone for a little more than a week had returned with a vengeance, and I had woken up crying more than once. Though now they were different. This time Edward and his family stood in the background, not far from the wolf pack, and I was crying on the ground while Jacob turned and walked away towards the pack.

By 6am, I gave up trying to sleep and got up to make breakfast for Charlie before I was forced to go to school. I was already dreading going, but I was still thankful that Charlie had let me miss as many days as I had.

The whole day was crap. Jessica was…Jessica. I had gotten no sleep and was still worried about Jacob, and it suddenly became clear to me that she didn't give a damn about anything that didn't involve, well, Jessica. When the others had asked where I had been and why I had missed class, I had told them about Jacob's 'car accident' and that I had been helping his dad take care of him. She had listened only as long as it took me to finish the sentence before she started telling us what she had been doing last week, and all the gossip going on at school that I had 'missed' out on. I found myself wondering more than once why she had ever started talking to me in the first place, why had I thought she was cool to be around.

Angela was sympathetic, with her big dark eyes she said she was sorry and asked if she could do anything. Would I like her to get all my homework from my classes so that I could stay home with Jacob a few more days? Would I like to borrow her notes from last week for the history exam this week? She would do anything, and though I only planned on taking up her offer on the history notes bit, I still made a note to pay her back somehow. It was Angela who dragged me though that painful day with her encouragement.

I was finally able to smile as I waved at her and drove out of the parking lot, heading straight for La Push.

"Wake him up every four hours and give him three of these pills, and it's best if he takes it with something to eat, it will prevent any nausea, but it's not mandatory," the tall doctor was saying to Billy as I walked in the door.

Billy nodded solemnly and thanked the man before walking him to the door.

"Is Jake ok?" I asked, worried now by his expression.

He gave me a faint smile, "He'll be fine, just wasn't sleeping well. He woke me up a few times making noises in his sleep, tossing and turning." He sighed heavily and moved into the kitchen, forcing me follow. "He never woke up but it wasn't the kind of sleep that's going to get him better or make him feel rested. The healer gave me some stronger meds to knock him out; hopefully it will keep him still and relaxed tonight."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah I didn't sleep well either, I bet he feels like crud to…day…" I stopped talking as Billy's eyes narrowed on me for a second, like he was hearing something I wasn't saying. "What?"

He watched me for a second and then shook his head and looked away, "Sorry, just an old man being lost in his thoughts." He opened up a can of soup and poured it into a bowl before popping it into the microwave, "Jacob is awake in there, go sit with him, and when the soup gets done you can help him eat."

I nodded, still wary of the way Billy's gaze was now looking everywhere but at me. I had said something wrong, but I had no idea what. Instead of saying anything I just nodded and headed for Jake's room.

His eyes were locked with mine before I could get the door all the way open, "Hey…Jake…"

He gave me a soft smile, "Hey Bells."

I sighed, why was I suddenly so nervous? "Heard you had a rough night… is Billy ok? Did something happen?"

He blinked at me in confusion, "It was ok. And I'm not sure what you are talking about. Nothing happened… did he act like something was wrong?"

I was still hovering by the door, "He uh…just looked at me…weird…"

Jake gave a small shrug, "I'm sure he's fine. Are you ok?"

I gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Nothing's wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" I sounded retarded even to myself.

He gave me a knowing look, "Well, you smell like you have been crying, you're features are all tense, your eyes look dull and tired, and your skin is just a bit more pale than it should be. Oh, and you are still standing as far away from me as you can get while still technically being in the room."

I blinked and moved closer so I could sit down on the foot of the bed, "It was just a bad night, followed by a bad day. You know, just gross all around. Also, I think I don't like Jessica anymore."

He gave me an empathetic smile, but before he could say anything Billy came in and handed me the bowl of soup, "Make sure he eats it all Bella, God knows he can, but he hasn't had an appetite at all today." To his son he handed the pills and a small glass of water, "Take this, so it will kick in by the time you are done eating."

Jacob eyed the meds, "I don't need them, I'll be fine for a few hours."

I opened mouth to argue but his eyes met mine and I had the sudden feeling that he was right. I had no idea where it came from, but I knew that he would be ok for a while; his body seemed content and ready to sleep.

Billy watched us for a second before speaking up, "You're sure?"

Jake nodded confidently and then watched his father wheel out of the room before turning his attention back to me, "Come closer, nurse, I'm starving."

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body as his words seemed to rub along my skin. This reaction would have made sense if he had said something like, 'I've wanted you for so long and now I'm going to take you' but there was no reason for it just from his comment. I tried to clear my thoughts as got up and moved to the head of the bed.

"Here," he mumbled as he sat up a bit, "you can sit behind me."

I sat the bowl down on the little table near his bed and found myself moving to do as I was told. I was shocked, and confused, but I couldn't really stop. Every part of me, other than my rebelling mind, was telling me to sit behind him, let him rest his head on my lap, perhaps on a pillow...so that I could hold him, and help him.

I pulled a pillow into my lap and helped him lift up a bit so that I could scoot under him and he wouldn't have to eat his soup while completely horizontal. "Jake," I whispered, not sure what I wanted to say but knowing I needed to say something.

"Shhh," he mumbled, "it'll be ok Bells. Promise."

I nodded, swallowed slowly, and proceeded to pick up the soup and start feeding it to him. I watched his face, as he silently ate, and I realized that I could understand a lot by looking at that face. The soft look in his eyes told me how much he liked being so close to me, because I was all that mattered…the firm line of his lips told me how much it bothered him to be weak like this, to need to be taken care of…and the occasional clench of his jaw told me that he was still in a lot of pain. I had never been able to read people and that included Jake, I have just always been sort of oblivious, but now…it was like all the signs were glowing neon yellow, calling my gaze to them, and I could just sense what they meant. My chest felt full, content, but my brain was screaming that something was wrong.

He finished up the bowl and I sat it back down before meeting his gaze.

"Do you want to stay there or do you want to lay with me?" he asked softly.

My heart pounded a bit and I had more trouble making the decision than I should have. I should have sat still, petted his head and let him fall asleep before slipping away. I should have said it right away…but I didn't want to. It unnerved me how much I wanted to smile at him and then climb onto the bed next to him, so he could hold me. I needed to let him hold me. I was so tired…

His eyelids were heavy, I could tell he was close to sleep, as he patted the bed beside him, "Lay down Bells, you look exhausted."

I felt myself give in. I nodded and wiggled out from under his head, then climbed off the bed and moved to his side so I could climb back on. He rolled himself to his side with a grunt and gave me a soft smile, "This whole 'hole in your stomach thing' hurts."

I gave him a genuine smile and climbed onto the bed and under his open arm. He closed his arms slowly around me as I scooted close to him and found good spot to lay my head. He chuckled softly, "You wiggle too much."

"Sorry," I mumbled, but wiggled a bit more until my face was tucked against his chest and my arm was resting softly on his side. "Does it hurt for me to lay my arm here, it's close to where you were hurt," I mumbled and looked up at him.

He kissed my forehead for long moment, "Lay however you want."

I smiled at him and settled down, making sure to keep my arm high up on his ribs and away from his stomach. I felt my eyes sliding shut as the scent of him filled my every breath and the heat of his body slowly surrounded me.

I woke up slowly, blinking in confusion. The memory of all that had happened washed over me and my nicely rested mind went crazy. What had come over me? I looked around me and found that I had moved in my sleep. I had scooted up Jake's body, so that our entire torsos were pressed together and my arms lay comfortably around his strong neck. I could feel his arms, draped over my waist and under my side, and gently clasped against my lower back.

I woke him up trying to get my arm out from under his neck.

He smiled lazily up at me and kissed the corner of my mouth, "Did you sleep ok?"

My mind completely shut down in shock for a moment before exploding into awareness and my heart started racing, the contentment and the soft thing that had pulled me towards him earlier had faded and I could suddenly think. My heart skipped a beat as he tilted his head and kissed the other side of my mouth. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Jake…what are you…doing?" Why was my voice so rough?

He gave me another crooked grin, before kissing my forehead and answering me while his lips were still against my skin, "Trying to get you to kiss me…"

My legs clenched together of their own accord. I already wanted to kiss him more than I should. What the hell was going on with me? "Why…Jake…?"

His lips drifted over each of my eye lids and then over to my ear. His voice was soft as he whispered into my ear, and his warm breath teased my skin, "Because I really want a kiss…but I'm not going to let you count this as my reward kiss."

I shivered against him; I could feel the amusement in his voice and the hunger. When had my arms moved back around his neck? I wouldn't kiss him. I wasn't going to let this happen. We needed to stop. His tongue slid around the rim of my ear and again my mind again went momentarily out of order.

All I could do was try not to arch against him as his teeth teased my ear lobe and he softly sucked on it. I swallowed the moan but I couldn't stop my hands from clenching and my nails from digging little furrows into his neck and shoulders.

I felt his hands on my waist, scooting me higher up on the bed when he couldn't yet make his body scoot lower. I opened my mouth to say something but this lips and tongue were teasing behind my ear and down to my neck. My breath came out in uneven spurts as his teeth clenched gently on the lower part of my neck, almost hard enough to hurt, before he would lick and kiss the pain away. "Jake… I can't…"

His hands sliding down my back and under my ass stopped my words before I was finished saying them, those big hands squeezed at my thighs while his mouth found a sensitive spot on my neck and sucked softly on it. I couldn't stop the quiet moan that tore out of me or the subconscious rubbing of my thighs together. This was going too far… his mouth sucked harder on the skin and I jerked higher against him. One of my hands moved up and tightened in his hair, causing him to groan softly against my skin, which caused my thighs to clench harder together, I was so hot there, I needed something…The big hands cupping the backs of my thighs seemed to be sliding closer together, and felt his fingers teasing the backs of the insides of my thighs through my jeans.

Their home phone rang shrilly in the air and I jerked as if I had been struck by lightning, and in a way I had. Jake looked up at me, his big dark eyes reflecting clearly what he wanted, and what he thought was his.

"Yeah she's here, I'll tell her" I heard Billy say down the hall, and I started untangling myself from the big body I had been wrapped around.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, his voice so much more deep and rough than usual and I shivered again, even though I wasn't touching him anymore.

I wanted to smart off, say something like 'yeah maybe, if you can behave'. I should have said something like that… I nodded silently at him and left the room just as Billy got to the door.

"Charlie just called, said it's past your curfew," Billy smiled up at me, looking more relaxed than he had when I had gotten here.

"Ok," I said and my voice came out in a rasp. I cleared my throat and fought not to blush, "I'll see you guys later, Jake, Billy." Billy went into Jake's room and I waved and started walking down the hall.

"Ok, now I'll take the meds" I heard Jake say to his dad, just before I was out of earshot.

I paused with a frown; everything about the Black family was confusing. Thank God Jake's sisters were out of town.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and put down the newspaper he was reading as I walked in the door, "You know what time it is?"

I had looked at the clock in the truck as soon as I had gotten in, "Midnight."

He sighed, "You're supposed to be home by eleven unless we make plans otherwise," he narrowed his eyes, "or you call me."

I looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, I didn't get any sleep last night, so as soon as I got comfortable at Jake's I passed out."

He huffed at me, "I didn't say you didn't have a good reason. I just want you to use the phone more often. Letting me know where you're at prior to falling asleep would be a novel experience."

I nodded, "I will next time. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He quiet long enough that I had to look up at him.

"Did you sleep with Jacob?" he asked softly.

My mouth went dry and I fought not to look guilty, "I'm not sure I would call sleeping in the same bed with someone 'sleeping' with them…we WERE both wearing our clothes..."

"Look at me Isabella" he murmured, and I was so shocked at hearing him call me that that I did, "are you dating Jake?"

I choked out a laugh, "No dad…no. I'm just really worried about him…" Why was I still laughing like that? I sounded like a crazy person! I stopped making any noises altogether.

He nodded, "I'll let this week go too, Bella, but after that, I want you and him separated after eleven o'clock, unless he is over here on the couch, or you are on his. This sleeping together has got to stop before you get yourself into trouble."

I didn't look up at him; I knew my eyes would reflect just how much trouble I had already gotten myself in. "Ok dad."

"I don't like being the bad guy but Billy really doesn't give a damn, so I have to be," he got up and enveloped me in a hug.

I could count the number of times he had hugged me since I had moved to Fork's using only my hands, Charlie just wasn't the touchy feely type.

"Now, go to bed so you can go to school tomorrow," he said and released me, moving to lock the front door and then go to his own bedroom.

I walked into my room silently and shut the door behind me. The loneliness was already back. My room was so silent and still I wanted to scream, but settled for turning on the stereo to a soft rock station and leaving it on low. I took my shower and got ready for bed quickly, pretending the whole time that my stomach wasn't in knots…

What was happening to me…I knew I missed Jake, but the amount that I missed him had already crossed the line into ridiculous territory. Even with Edward I had never been this…obsessive? Clingy? Turned on? I pretended that I hadn't thought that last one, I most definitely was not turned on by Jacob Black. That would be wrong.

I stared at the ceiling for an hour before sleep overtook me.

School was no better the next day, again I had had nightmares the night before, and again they had been focused on Jacob. I knew he wasn't going to die, and I didn't think that Jake would ever willingly leave me, so I had no idea why my mind was so stuck on his absence. I kept quiet today, talking only when someone was talking directly to me, and waited for the day to be over. It all moved so gut wrenchingly slow…

I knocked on the door as I walked into Jake's house, Billy looked up at me from where he was drinking his coffee at the table and doing a crossword puzzle. I smiled at him, "No games on today, Billy?"

"Not a single sport…honestly I would have even watched tennis if it had been on," he grumbled. "So how did you sleep?"

I blinked, this question had gotten me into a strange bit of trouble yesterday, "Uh, good, just your average sleep really." I walked over to the fridge so he wouldn't be able to study my face or note the dark circles that I just knew were beginning to show under my eyes.

He nodded, "Good, good. Jake did ok, the meds only keep him out for about three hours though, and he's only allowed to take some every four."

I poured myself a glass of milk and looked at him over it, "Can't the doctor just up the dose…I mean…he _is_ treating a werewolf."

Billy shrugged, "He's already got Jake taking five times the regular amount. I think he was hesitant about upping it more."

I nodded, "Yeah…so…is he awake?"

"He wasn't when I was in there but I'd bet the deed to my house that he is now," Billy smiled at me knowingly and I fought not to frown at him in confusion.

"Uh…ok?" I took my milk and went to Jake's room as fast as I could without actually running. I opened the door, slipped in, and shut it behind me softly. I took a deep breath and felt myself calming down quickly, for some reason I didn't attribute the change to my measured deep breaths.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled lazily up at me from his bed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you…drugged?"

His crooked grin spread wider, "Tomorrow I'll chip you a piece off of one of my pills. This shit is amazing…better than booze…better than sex."

"I don't need you to chip-what? Have you…had sex before?" my heart seemed to deem this a good time to stop beating, to wait for his reply.

He shook his head, "No, but I've been inside all the other guy's minds…and sex seems to come up a LOT. Sometimes it's like you are there, doing what they are doing, being them… Paul calls it puppet sex, cuz its like your acting it out but someone else is controlling your movements…really weird… Sometimes, when we are all hanging out, some of the guys will take turns…putting the pack into their places…it's really amazing… Jared had this really good story one time…ah it was amazing, and Quil actually came in his shorts…" He trailed off and looked up at me guiltily. "I'm gonna catch shit for telling you that. Uhg…drugs…"

My face was burning I was blushing so hard, I wasn't sure I wanted to know any of that, but damned if I wasn't picturing everything he had said in my mind. "So you actually feel what they…felt?"

He nodded slowly, "If they can push the images at us hard enough, yeah; it's not as easy as just talking to each other in our minds. Sam can actually push emotions too… Sam has only done it once and he kept it PG-13…but he's so in love with Emily… by the time it was over Emery and Quil were actually crying…and the rest of us couldn't breathe…"

"It hurt you?" I asked, sitting down on the foot of the bed, making sure not to touch any part of his body.

He frowned, "It did…but it felt good… like your heart is so full of this amazing feeling that you can almost feel it bursting… The day after that, when we were eating breakfast with Emily, none of us could stop staring at her…like Sam's feelings were so strong that we still felt the echo… she's still fucking beautiful in our eyes…perfect…."

I would never admit it but it bothered me a little to see Jake's eyes looking so glazed, so caught up, so…in love. "Will you guys always feel that way?"

He shrugged, and looked at me, "Sam's imprint is strong enough that we will always feel the echo every time we are in wolf form but it's nowhere near how we felt that first day, or the day after…we ached with him then. Now we all remember his ache but deal with our own…"

His voice was soft and deep, he was as close as you can get to being asleep without actually being asleep. "What's an imprint Jake?"

His eyes took back a little of their awareness as he met my gaze, "A wolf's true mate. They see her once, and it's like this feeling suddenly hits them so hard and fast that it leaves the imprint of the collision behind for the rest of our lives. She will forever be on their minds, teasing the corner of each of their thoughts, and echoing throughout their system… They _need_ to be near her, they _need_ to feel what she feels, they _need_ to love her… their imprint is like air for a wolf, a physical need… before them, we are all just…gasping and aching...empty."

My chest hurt, it wasn't fair that wolves could have this and humans couldn't. Life would be so much more perfect if we could all just look at a person and know that they were the one. We wouldn't have to waste our lives digging through all the trash, feeling all the heart breaks, or being left behind by those you would have sworn your life to…

I felt the tears running down my cheeks before I realized I was crying… oh, God, I'm such an idiot. Jake WOULD leave me one day…he would find her…and he wouldn't even remember I existed. I would die the same day…I already felt like I was. I stood up and wiped my face, "Goodnight Jake, I got to head home, Charlie's waiting for me…"

His eyes jerked open and he managed to prop himself up a good five inches off the mattress, "What? No. Come here, why are you crying? It's a good thing Bella…"

I shook my head, "I'll see you tomorrow…oh wait…no. Charlie said he was taking me Port Angeles. So…the day after tomorrow…yeah…" I was breathing too fast now, Jake was struggling trying to get up, and I left.

I flew through the house, out the door, and into my old pickup. I cried the whole way home, aching more than I had since the day that Edward had left her in the woods, and unable to really be sure why.

Charlie looked up as I walked in, I had so hoped he would be in his room, or the bathroom, or the kitchen. Anywhere but the living room would have been great. He jerked out of his recliner and across the room in seconds, "Bella, are you ok? What happened?"

I shook my head, "I just tripped…hit my funny bone. It wasn't really that funny though. I'm going to go take a shower." I gave him the best fake smile I could muster and ran up the stairs to my room, wanting only to shut the door behind me and leave all my feelings and all my pain outside it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Jake and Bella's 'unvamped' as well as 'revamped' story. =P Hope you guys enjoy it and don't find it too OC or too far out of Meyers world.

Show me some love when you're done! =D

**Jake's POV:**

My dad had had to come into my room and hold me down, after she had left. I knew it would probably kill me to run to her, but I didn't give a damn. My wolf was howling inside me, shoving at me, trying to get me to chase her, but my body was so weak that my dad managed to push me back down.

"What the hell happened?" he growled, holding my shoulders as I panted.

I was already covered in sweat, and I felt vaguely like I was going to throw up, but I summoned the last of my energy and thrashed harder against him. The effort only lasted seconds before I gave up and collapsed against the bed; black dots were dancing in front of my eyes around my father's worried face.

"What happened, Jake?" he asked again, not moving his hands from where they rested on my chest.

"I don't know…" I panted; "I was telling her about what imprinting was…and she started crying…and ran out the door."

He frowned at me, "Did you tell her that she was yours?" He had known since yesterday when she had told him how bad she had slept, he had seen my appetite and my peace of mind return when she had, and he had put two and two together.

I shook my head, "She left before I could…she looked like she was going to be sick… I can't…do this…" Fear washed over me, she had been utterly terrified by the imprint conversation, maybe even disgusted. My heart and soul, my Bells, had just looked at me like I had just smacked her in the face and laughed… The heart in my chest was starting to slow now but the ache that I had been feeling since I had woken up the first time a week ago, the ache that only left me when she was close, was creeping back over me. I felt it start to swallow me and gritted my teeth, I knew I wasn't dying…but that didn't mean I didn't feel like I was. "Something is wrong dad…Sam doesn't hurt for Emily until they have been apart for more than a day or two. I can't go without her for an hour without my heart trying to climb out of my chest."

He nodded, "I was worried about that, I called him earlier today, he said he would be over about ten tonight." I watched him leave the room and return with a glass of water and a pill. "Here, sleep for a few hours, the last one has clearly worn off."

In record time, I thought, and downed the pill. One minute I had been so high that I had told her things that the pack tended to not tell anyone and things that I had planned to wait to tell her about until I was strong again, and then the panic had hit me like train and the drugs were useless. I finished the glass and weakly handed it back to him…my arm was shaking from the effort.

He frowned for a second and then moved so that he could look over my side to the seam where I had been stitched together. He frowned and wheeled off, leaving me to hurt until I passed out.

I faintly heard him talking on the phone; telling the tribe's healer, David, that he needed to come over, that I had ripped out at least half of my stitches, and that we would be needing some more of his tranquilizers.

My eye lids seemed weighted down and I welcomed the oblivion I could dimly feel creeping up on me. With blurry eyes I saw him come back into the room and sit next to me. I knew he would wait there, with my hand in his, for the healer and Sam to arrive. I didn't care about any of it…

**Bella's POV:**

Last night had been worse than usual. I had done enough homework to kill a normal teenager, and cleaned my room before I had even been able to lie down to sleep. Then as soon as my eyes had shut I was plagued with the dreams. Dreams of Jacob laughing with a girl, Jacob kissing her, Jacob sleeping next to her…Jacob fucking her…. It was the fourth time I had woken up in as many hours when I gave up on sleeping and went downstairs to watch TV.

Hours had passed, occupied by my chest aching and my eyes stinging, while I intermittently cleaned the kitchen and watched TV. The sun had just decided to turn the sky that beautiful shade of pink when exhaustion had claimed me again and I fell asleep on the couch.

_Jacob grinned as a little girl came flying through the yard and into his arms, "Daddy!" she squealed and hugged his neck. He laughed and showered her face with kisses only to stumble and almost fall over as two boys tried to tackle him and wrapped their arms around him, one on each of his legs. _

_ "You guys are going to knock me over one day," he teased but didn't look like he minded a bit. He swung up the beautiful girl onto his shoulders and ruffled each of the boys' hair before turning to walk into his home. _

_ "What has Momma cooked for tonight?" he asked softly as he deposited the girl on the kitchen table and walked over to wrap his arms around his wife._

_ I smiled up at him, "They demanded pancakes."_

_ He grinned, "Did you at least let them lick the spoon?" He tilted his head so he could kiss my ear, my neck, and then managed to turn me away from the stove and towards him. I raised my eyebrow as if in irritation and he grinned brightly before kissing me. _

_ The boys both groaned and covered their eyes but the little girl just giggled from her seat on the table and watched with twinkling black eyes._

_ "I missed you," he whispered against my lips, and I smiled into his._

_ "I missed you too; all these kids and no one to babysit," I teased him and turned back to the stove. "By the way, I invited a couple of the girls from back in high school to eat with us tonight."_

_ He nodded his assent and started taking the plates out of the cupboard. _

_ The doorbell rang and he sat the plates down, "I'll get it for you." I smiled warmly at him as he walked past me and out into the hall._

_ I heard the door open, heard him say all off 'Come on in-'before a loud thump came from the hall. I frowned and wiped my hands off before heading for the door, "Jake who was…it…"_

_ My words died on my lips as I saw Jake pinning Jessica to the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his mouth was over hers. I sobbed, but they didn't seem to hear me, didn't even pause as he groaned and moved to kiss down her neck and over her exposed cleavage._

_ "Jake…why…" I cried and fell to the floor._

_ His eyes seemed to finally find me, as he grinded his hips into hers and she started tugging up his shirt. He gave me that beautiful crooked smile of his and my heart stopped, "Sorry Bells, it was meant to be…"_

My own scream woke me up and I jerked upright on the couch. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and my breaths were coming out in great heaves. Goddamn him. Why did I feel this way? Why did I already miss him? Why did I wish he was here to hold me even though he's the reason I'm falling apart? Why…does the idea of him finding his imprint make me want to die?

Charlie almost fell down the stairs in his haste to get to me but he froze when he saw that I was just sitting on the couch…bawling. "Bella? Sweetie?" He cautiously walked toward me, like I was a wild animal that would flee at any second. "Are you ok, honey?"

I didn't even try to stop the tears, "My chest…hurts so bad…"

He closed the distance between us, "What happened? Did you fall?"

I shook my head and burrowed my face into his plaid shirt, "I'm ok…just….can I stay home today? Please?"

He smoothed my hair over my head and nodded, "Sure, whatever you need."

I need Jacob, I wanted to scream, but I held in it. If I was going to have this breakdown then I didn't want Jake to see it, he had watched me cry enough already over the few months. I could do this…I could survive this… My chest ached so bad I wanted to touch it, to hold it, to make sure it was still solid. But I didn't want to worry Charlie anymore. "Thank you dad…" I whispered, collapsing my face back into his chest.

"I kind of thought…you were past this stuff," he mumbled into my hair.

I clutched at his shirt like a child, "I guess not…"

"Are you still upset over…_him?_" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it dad."

Charlie nodded and patted me for a moment until we both grew uncomfortable and then he went into the kitchen to make some sort of breakfast for us. I could count the number of times he had cooked me breakfast since I had returned to Forks on one hand.

The closing of cabinet doors and soft tinkling of cereal in a bowl told me that he had decided to take the easy route.

I sat with him as he ate, occasionally picking at my own food whenever he sent me one of those worried looks, but for the most part just thought about Jake. Something was really wrong with me.

As the hours crept by I found myself drawn to my computer, back to my emails to Alice. I hadn't written her in a while…I'm sure she would have been worried. I sighed and folded my legs underneath me in the chair before letting my fingers fall onto the buttons on the keyboard.

_Dear Alice…_

_ I still miss you. I still miss him. I still hurt. But things had been getting better. Jacob chased all the monsters out of my closet, and the first night he slept next to me was the first night I didn't have any nightmares. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep peacefully all night…. But Victoria came again, and the pack had to fight her. Jacob had to fight her. They all got a little beaten up, but Jacob had been the worst, he is still on bed rest trying to recover. But there is something I don't understand Alice…you would have come back to help me if you had known that Victoria was back, right? You wouldn't have just left me? How did you not see her coming Alice? I know the pack blocks your power, but they shouldn't have interfered with your visions of Victoria's plans until she had already arrived…_

_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you for anything. I understand why you couldn't return, it just bothers me to see Jake so hurt. We had thought he was going to die for a while, and it had felt like Edward was leaving me all over again. I don't know what to think anymore, or what to feel, or what to do. _

_ Jacob told me yesterday that somewhere out in the world was the wolf's equivalent of a soul mate, an imprint, and that when he met her it would feel like his entire life was centered around her and she would be his reason for living. I don't think I can handle it Alice, it would be just like him dying, except I'd have to see him walking around with her. I wish I didn't care and that this didn't bother me as much as it does, but it's like Jacob is the one thing that has brought light back into my life since Edward left. Of course I love him, I think I always have, but before…loving him didn't hurt like this. I think I love him too much, so if he isn't the one who pushes the friendship too far and screws it up- then I definitely will. I wish I hadn't let him in Alice, because now I can't get him back out._

_ Anyways…I'm sorry for all the whining, I just don't know what I should feel and think anymore, and I definitely don't know what to do. I just wish I had someone here who understood, that I could talk to. I don't understand, things had always been easy with Edward, so why should living a life with Jacob be a fight every step of the way…_

Bella stopped writing as she reread the last sentence of her letter. She shouldn't be comparing her relationship with Jake to her relationship with Edward…they weren't even on the same level…there was no way she could love Jake as much as she had loved _him. _She read the last line again and then deleted the entire email. She needed to stop the emailing…the messages never went through, and she was beginning to lose hope that Alice would see and read the message in a vision because Bella had made the decision to write them. It might not even work that way.

I sighed, shut my laptop, and then climbed onto my bed with a book. It wasn't one of my usual books, admittedly, but it was something new to distract me. Angela, who liked reading romance novels so much that she had basically acquired her own library, was trying to drag me over to the dark side. She had assured me that this was one of her favorites and had basically shoved it in my bag pack for me.

I turned the book over and almost had a heart attack. This was a freaking romance novel…about werewolves. Could this be poetic irony or simply fate having a good laugh at my expense? I took a deep breath and opened the book to the first page, no one really needed to know that I was a tad more interested in the novel now.

Six hours of non-stop reading later, not something I haven't done before when I was engrossed in a good book, my eyes were stinging just a tad but my heart was overflowing with the happiness that the two main characters had shared in the book. It made me sigh happily, and then frown because I had just sighed like some romance-addicted sap. I'd tell Ang that the book had been 'ok' but I was still going to pass on any future loans. The book had been almost…too much. I knew what sex was all about, and I'd even had the misfortune of being attacked by porn pop-ups on the internet, but neither of those had prepared me for the sensual detail that the book went into. My body was still humming from the warmth that the book had started in me. God, was I like some sort of pervert now? I was reading romance novels and getting…turned on!?

The sound of the front door opening downstairs and my father's shouted 'anyone home?' jerked me out of my quicksand pit of self pity. I got up and went down the stairs to find him, but found first the take out bags of Chinese on the kitchen table.

"Thought you would be hungry," he said as shut the door to the fridge with a cold soda in each hand. He sat the drinks down and I smiled and started to unload the mass of chaos that is Chinese takeout; they had a container for everything.

"Yeah, thanks," I said as I shuffled the food.

He watched me for a second before he started loading up a plate, "So…you look better. How do you feel?"

How did I feel; I wondered. Reading a good book always makes the rest of the day have a content afterglow...but I still missed Jake, and it still hurt to think about him suddenly packing his bags and hooking up with some girl…. "Days are always better than nights," was all could think of as a reply.

Charlie nodded, "Did you have…the nightmares…when you were with Jake?"

His hesitant voice told me that I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with his new angle on the topic. "No," I said quietly.

He nodded again thoughtfully, "So I should get you a dog then?"

I choked on the soda I'd been drinking. "What! Why?"

He raised an eyebrow at my panicked expression, "To give you something warm to sleep with?" He made it a question.

I sighed and tried to recover some semblance of calmness, "Oh. I don't know."

"Well do you like dogs?" he asked before pausing to chew a bite of his food.

"I like wolves," I said absentmindedly, not really looking up from my food.

He blinked, "Well I guess we can find some sort of a puppy that is part wolf. Do you really want a dog that big? Will it make you feel safer?"

I gaped for a second, how did I keep getting myself into these situations! "I don't care Dad, whatever you want."

He gave me a frustrated sigh, "This would be for you, not for me. Now, you do want a puppy right? Not an already grown dog?"

"If we were getting something I would want a puppy…but I don't think I need a pet…" I mumbled and stuffed my mouth full of sesame chicken to keep the damn thing from talking and getting myself any deeper into trouble. I wonder how a dog would act around Jacob and the guys; I could see it being terrified.

He watched me for a bit, "I'm getting you a puppy."

I looked up at him, "Dad you really don't have-"

He waved a hand as he finished the last of his lunch and stood up, "I want to help you Bella, and if getting you some little mutt to sleep with will do that then that is exactly what I will do."

I barely managed not to flinch at the words 'some little mutt to sleep with.' They were too close to what I could hear Edward saying if he ever found out. If he came back and saw us together I would feel so… My heart tripped over its normal rhythm as the right word slipped into my mind. Guilty. I would feel _guilty _for being happy with Jacob if Edward ever came back. I mean, I didn't really think that Edward would come back…but I still felt guilty. I felt guilty just thinking about being happy. God, I'm so screwed up.

"Yeah," I mumbled, more in agreement with my train of thought then my conversation with dad, but he took my answer in stride.

"Ok, I'll start looking for a little part wolf puppy," he leaned over and kissed me on the top of the head, "Get some rest today, so you can go to school tomorrow."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile before he slipped out the door and went back to work. I finished eating my food, despite not being hungry at all, and then I started to clean the bathrooms; I had missed them last night in my cleaning phases.

Charlie got home about six, and after dinner I spent a few hours with him watching football on TV. I was lonely and I didn't have anything better to do…

"So how is Jake doing?" he asked before sipping his beer.

I blinked, "Uh…ok, I guess."

"You guess?" he said, now turning to look at me with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I haven't talked to him or Billy since yesterday evening," I said, embarrassed because I knew it sounded like I didn't care now.

"Oh." He said, "You two still…ok?"

I fought the urge to duck and run. "Yeah…I've just been busy."

He glanced around him at the spotless house, "Yeah…I see that. You want me to call Billy and ask?"

I nodded quietly and he pulled out his cell phone and punched in Billy's number.

"Don't say I asked," I whispered just before I heard a muffled 'hello' from Billy on the other end of the line.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything, "Hey Billy, it's me. I just wanted to check up and see how Jacob was doing, ask if you needed anything yet."

I heard Billy sigh a little, "He pulled some stitches yesterday trying to be…active, but he's better today. Doc has been keeping him pretty drugged up so the few times he is awake he still doesn't know exactly what's going on. I'm having trouble getting him to eat though…and even though he sleeps it always pretty restless. I worried for him."

Charlie nodded even though Billy couldn't see him, "I understand. Is there anything I could do for you? Anything you want me to go get from the store or something?"

I heard Billy hesitate, "Uh…yeah…can you get me some more soup? Jake likes the honey roasted ham ones and the chicken ones with rice… and I'm about to be out. You can just have Bella bring it by after she gets out of school tomorrow, if she doesn't have any other plans, I'm sure you will be at work till six or so."

Charlie looked at me for an answer and I did the only thing I could do.

He saw my nod and gave his attention back to the phone, "That will be fine, I'm sure you'll see her about 3:30 or something."

They said their goodbyes and hung up before Charlie turned back to me, "So. Does Billy know what the problem is?"

I shrugged.

He sighed, "Ok, well, don't go if you don't want to. I can take the soup by."

"No!" I said, and widened my eyes when I realized how fast I had cut him off. "I mean…no that's ok… I want to go."

He smiled, "Yeah, I see that."

I rolled my eyes at him, he grinned again, and we went back to watching TV. Some of the tension was gone, and some of the worry, but the anxiety I felt over the imprint thing was still going strong and maybe even picking up speed, and the constant aching was still…constant.

After a bit longer, we parted ways and headed for our various rooms, Charlie to shower and sleep and me to do some homework and everything else but sleep.

Of course I fell asleep. It was like a requirement for me. Feeling upset? Don't want to go to bed and have more nightmares? BAM! Tough shit.

I woke myself up this time before I woke Charlie up too but I was only slightly thankful for the pain and horror from my dream that had made me hold my breath, and in turn had made me wake up gasping for air. I wiped my face free of the tears on my cheeks and stood up from my desk. Victoria was right, I was pathetic.

I climbed into my bed and curled myself into a ball on my side, I knew more dreams would come but there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

After a night of sporadic and restless naps, I actually welcomed school. I climbed out of my old truck and into the slow rain that had been falling since 7 this morning with a sigh and lugged my bag into my first class.

"Where were you yesterday?" Jessica asked softly while we waited for the teacher to come in.

"Probably with Jacob right? How is he doing?" Angela asked from behind me.

"Oh, I wasn't with him…I just had to do something for my dad. And Jake is ok…I'm taking soup to his house tonight…I'll tell him you are concerned, I'm sure it will make him smile," I replied, giving Angela a little smile for actually making the effort to care.

They both nodded and Jessica had just started to tell me that they were all going shopping in Port Angeles this weekend and that I should come, when the teacher walked in and started shoving calculus down our throats.

I took a deep breath in attempt to fortify myself as I walked into the Black family's house. Carrying the bag of soup cans I walked into the kitchen, "Billy, where are you at?" I called softly, not wanting to risk waking Jake.

After calling for him again and getting a muffled 'be there in a second' as a reply, I decided to go the extra mile and put the soup in the cabinet for them; I had been in this kitchen a lot over the last few months, and I knew exactly where the canned food went.

I opened the cabinet and gaped. Sitting on the shelf in front of me were at least six cans of soup…now I knew Jake ate a lot, but he hadn't been lately… So Billy had clearly made some sort of mistake…or he didn't see the clearly visible cans…

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't think of another way to get your ass over here without dragging Charlie into it," Billy said from behind me.

I blinked and turned around to face him, "Why?"

"Jake…I… he misses you… and it would be a lot easier on his recovery if you could try and find some time for him." He said softly, "I don't ask for much but I'm asking for this. He needs to know you care, even if you don't. I don't know how you feel about him Bella but I know how he feels…and I think… it would be a lot better for you to wait until he is healed to start the emotional rollercoaster thing again that you two like so much."

I was holding my breath in attempt to hold back the tears. Billy looked so tired, so stressed; for the first time since I have known him he looked his age…maybe even older. If I hadn't been ashamed before, I damn sure was now. "Billy…I'm sorry…" the tears finally won the battle and were escaping down my cheeks.

"Leave…her…alone," we both heard and jerked to look to where Jake was leaning heavily against the frame of the kitchen doorway.

"Jacob!" we both said and started to rush to him, but he was only looking at me.

"Don't…leave…I need you…" he started the slide downwards about the time Billy and I reached him.

"Let him lean on the chair, you keep him moving," Billy said and moved his chair in front of Jacob.

"You stupid idiot," I cried even as I wrapped my arms around him and turned him so he could rest most of his weight against the handles off Billy's chair.

The next few minutes were quiet and tense as Billy and I fought to get Jacob back into his bed before he passed out and landed in the floor, where neither of us would be able to pick his big body up from.

All three of us groaned as Jake slowly sank back into his bed, I couldn't do anything but lean against the bed and pant as my muscles shook from their liberation of Jacob's weight.

"What…" I managed to pant out as Jake reached up a hand, but was cut off by my own squeal when he grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me down on him. I barely managed to roll towards his unhurt side before I landed on his big chest.

"Jake…" I mumbled, and bit my lip as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm…sorry," he managed to force out.

I bit my lip but Billy spoke up before I could say anything.

"Jake. You're grounded. For the rest of your unnatural life. I'll be right back with some all veggie soup," he huffed and left the room.

I tilted my head and looked at Jake. He smirked at me and my heart flip flopped.

"He knows…I hate that kind," he chuckled before letting his head fall back on the pillow and letting his eyes slide shut. For a minute we both focused solely on breathing, but I recovered faster than he did.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered.

He frowned, "Don't be," his eyes opened and met mine. "About the imprint thing…."

"Please," I interrupted him, "can we just…not go there…"

He chewed his lip for a minute and I found myself thinking that he looked even more beautiful when his tan skin was damp with sweat from exertion. "Only if you…promise to stay…" his deep voice pulled me out of my reverie.

I nodded, "I'll call Charlie…just…don't move."

He grudgingly let me go and I slid a covert glance at his bandaged side; I sighed in relief when I saw that his bandages were still a clean white, unmarred by the blood I had suspected would be there seeping from his reopened would.

"Don't move," I warned again and left the room just as Billy was coming in.

I saw the look of panic on his face and was immediately confused. "He's fine…" I assured him, "I'm going to call Charlie, I'll be right back."

I watched him try to hide the panic and then relax as my words sank in. What the hell was going on with the men in this family?

I called Charlie as soon as I was out of their earshot, or at least Billy's.

"Bella? Everything alright?" he asked me in greeting.

I couldn't help but smile…a little, "I'm fine. Jake is fine. Billy is…weird. But I wanted to ask you…"

"What honey?" he pushed, clearly still worried about me, which made me feel even worse.

"Can I stay the night with Jake? I'll do my homework here, and borrow one of Jake's shirts for school tomorrow, and I can wear the same jeans…" I gushed, now nervous that he wouldn't say yes.

"Where are you going to be sleeping?" his voice was calmer, but I heard his voice take on an unhappy tone.

Did I lie? If I did would Billy back me up? "I think…in there with him…" I mumbled and flinched, ready for the onslaught of daddy venom I was sure would come.

"Ok. But you make sure you too keep your clothes on. I'm not sure if I'm doing this for him or for you…" he sighed. "Are you _sure _that you two aren't dating?"

"Positive," I said, that was probably the only thing I was sure about right now.

"I'm going to work a little harder on finding that puppy; you stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

I said my goodbyes and hung up before heading back into Jakes room.

"I figured you would be sleeping by now…" I mumbled nervously and sat down by his feet on the bed while Billy waited sat near Jake's head while Jake was diligently eating his gross soup.

Jake snorted at the apparent idiocy of my statement and I rolled my eyes, "Well at least you are feeding yourself, you kids grow up so fast!" I smirked at him.

He smiled at me and handed Billy the empty bowl, "Thanks."

Billy ruffled his son's hair, shot me a grateful look, and then slipped out of the room while telling us goodnight.

"So Charlie doesn't care if you sleep with me?" Jake smiled as he carefully snuggled back down in his bed and scooted over near the wall, making an open place for me next to him.

I sighed, "He cares. He is just waiving the penalty for the time being." I looked at the open place he had made for me. "I have too much homework to go to sleep this early in the evening."

"You can do the homework in the morning, you need sleep now," he said matter-of-factly.

"How would you know that?" I asked, and grudgingly sat down on the bed near his stomach.

He turned on his side and gave me a little more room to work with, "I'm just good like that."

I chewed my lip; this was one of those times when a person's life comes to a fork in the road…in the form of a deceptively easy choice. I wouldn't give in to him. If I gave in now…he would think it was for always…and I had already hurt him too much with false hopes.

I leaned over, picked up my bag, and started to pull out my homework. He growled at me and I ignored it while scooting down to the foot of the bed so I could lean my back against the wall and do my homework in my lap.

"Bella," he started but I stopped him with determined look.

"I'm doing my homework Jake, just be glad I can stay the night with you and let me have this," my voice came out a little sharper than I had intended and I guiltily watched the glow fade from his eyes.

"Ok Bells," he said, and moved his feet so I could have a little more room.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my homework instead of the beautiful boy hurting next me, he was still on his side and so facing away from me…and I wasn't sure whether I should be thankful for the fact that I couldn't see his face or regret it.

Minutes flew by, and I found myself actually making progress. Jake was sleeping and I could feel how relaxed his body was where his legs touched mine, and for some reason that relaxed me. His even breaths, which had started up about twenty minutes after I had stubbornly pulled out my homework, were lulling away my fears and anxieties. I finished all the work that I had missed from English last week and glanced at the books from four other subjects I was behind in. They could wait.

As carefully as I could I sat my books on the floor and climbed off of the foot of the bed.

"There's stuff to make a sandwich in the fridge," a voice offered and I jumped before turning to face him.

"What makes you think I'm hungry?" I frowned at him.

He gave me a look that said I was stupid for even asking, "Have you eaten, since lunch at school?"

I blinked and glanced at the clock, "No."

He nodded, "Go eat and shower, it will make you feel better."

I sighed. He made it really hard to distance myself from him when he was right about everything and thought the same way I did. "Ok, thanks."

I heard him mumble 'hurry back' as I walked out of the room but I didn't comment back, there wasn't a whole lot I could say to that.

After my sloppily made sandwich and hot shower I did feel better, not that I had doubted Jacob's words, but I also felt more tired. It was like my body had suddenly realized that there was a comfy bed with my name on it, complete with its own werewolf heating blanket, just a short distance away.

I sighed and slipped into Jake's room before silently shutting the door behind me. It was dark, but I miraculously made my way to his bed without tripping on anything. My hands drifted over the place where he had made a spot for me earlier, attempting to see for my blind eyes if he was in the way. I had just felt the bare sheets with the tips of my fingers when strong hands gently wrapped around my wrist.

I swallowed noisily but didn't say anything as he gently tugged me in the right direction and helped me ease down on the open spot on the bed.

"You're definition of 'hurry' is appalling," he whispered softly, and I instantly smiled. Count on Jake to break the ice of a warm tender moment with his ass backwards humor.

The amusement left me though when his arms wrapped around my waist and curled up softly so that one rested between my shoulder blades and the other on my lower back. He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"But better late than never," he whispered against my skin and I pretended that it hadn't made me shiver. Better late than never; was that actually true? It seemed like all I did was make him wait.

I snuggled closer to him, took a deep breath as I got close enough to smell the purely masculine earthy pine scent that was Jacob, and realized instantly that my little stunt with the homework hadn't meant a damn thing. I was no closer to being further away from Jacob now than I had been two days ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay for 50 reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys! You keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing. =)

Oh, and just to address some points that one review brought up (that I forget to address before the last chapter). The battle scene with Victoria apparently wasn't completely up to par with S. Meyers, but I'm not too surprised. I figured that I'd make a few errors in regards to common twilight knowledge, like 'vampires don't bleed' and such. The only response I have is, unlike S. Meyers, I don't think the whole ice bit is as ( dare I say it) realistic as it should be. "Cold ones" ok, body temp drops after you die, but do you really just become a big block of ice with skin that seems to catch fire in an instant without any kind of fuel for the flames? Not in my mind. I give her props for trying to come up with a unique type of vampire (sparkling in the sun rather than burning, for instance) but that doesn't mean I like all her ideas.

So, sorry if I make any faux pas that ruin parts of the story for you. I try to keep it as cannon as possible but there will inevitably be some differences. =/

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the read and tell me what you think. You get me 65 reviews by 5/3/13 and I'll post the next chapter immediately (instead of waiting a token two weeks or more). Love ya, and thanks for all your support!

Bella's POV:

Of course I had slept perfectly, I grumpily thought as soon as my mind became conscious again. I had snuggled up to Jacob like I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, and I had slept like a freaking baby. It was disgusting; even when I wasn't trying to use him I still used him.

"Stop that," he mumbled from above me, or below me to be more accurate.

I glanced across his chest and to his still shut eyes; slowly I started to remove the arm and leg that I had somehow managed to throw over him in sleep. "Stop what?"

"That. Thinking so hard," he growled and opened his eyes to glare at me while lifting the arm I had been laying on and wrapping it around me so I couldn't pull any further away.

"What makes you think I am thinking too hard?" I growled at him, irritated that he had cut off my escape and was now forcing me to cuddle him in the light of day while we were both awake and the world was watching.

He frowned back at me, "I can feel it. Plus, it's usually when you do that that you start pulling away." He looked meaningfully down at the space I was trying to create between us by sinking further into my own body.

I sighed and tried to pretend I wasn't both subconsciously and consciously scooting away from him, "That's because I always end up doing stupid things when I'm _not _thinking."

"Stupid," he repeated quietly and my heart slammed against my chest as it realized even before I did that I had yet again opened my mouth and willingly let my foot climb inside it.

"Stupid." He said again; his voice taking on a sharp edge.

"Jake," I started but stopped when he glared at me with his flashing black eyes.

"If staying with me, sleeping next to me, actually getting some fucking rest, is stupid…then I would seriously like to know what you think is intelligent," he growled and felt the arm behind me move out of my way. "Perhaps following around some blood sucking fiend like a little puppy? Perhaps willingly letting it kill you? Well thank God you had the good judgment not let yourself relax next to your best friend who would do fucking anything for you."

I sat up, instantly feeling the sting of his words. I hated it when he started with the Edward shit, and I hated it when he twisted the situation in such a way that made me look like a complete idiot. So what if I had fallen in love with vampire? I was best friends with a werewolf! And Edward was drinking people's blood about as often as Jacob was! It wasn't my fault that I was drawn to the two of them, and though it may have been my fault that Edward had left, it definitely wasn't idiotic of me to want mine and Jake's friendship to stay where it was. Things had been perfect before the stupid Victoria showdown, or as perfect as they could be when one person is carrying around a bleeding and dying heart. He sat up from the bed and started to scoot off it, making me gape.

"Jake, stop," I started but again was cut off as he stood up.

"You know, for a smart girl, you really act like an idiot sometimes," his voice was rough as he stalked out of the room.

I knew the motions and the words had cost him, but I honestly couldn't decide if I was still feeling sorry for what I had said or just pissed off and hurt by what he had said. I stood up and followed him into the living room. I still felt bad, I decided, when I saw him wince and sit on the couch.

"Jacob, you need to rest," I whispered.

He didn't bother to look at me, "Please don't pretend like you care about what I do when you aren't here Bella."

I flinched and was grateful that he didn't see it, "I do care, you are hurting yourself and Billy."

"Go to class Bella," he growled looking at the black screen of the TV. "Of course you are always welcome to come back the next time you feel like cutting loose and doing something…stupid. I'll be here waiting like I always am."

Ok, it was really hurting now. Jake was saying things to me, things he had never said before, things that I always dreaded he would say. I silently picked up the remote to the TV from the table where it had been left and walked over to sit it on the couch where Jacob could reach it.

I bit my lip, went back to his room to get my bag, and ran out the door before I felt the first tear sliding down my cheek. Thank God he couldn't see it.

A loud, "Fuck!" echoed through the house and outside to my ears. I sobbed softly and climbed into the truck before I had a complete breakdown in the Black Family driveway. I tried to take deep breaths to push back the emotional train wreck I knew was about to occur. It was just like the night at the movies with Mike Newton when Jake's body had first started to phase; he was angry, aggressive, and acting solely off of instinct and feeling.

Wiped an angry tear from my eye as I climbed tenderly into the cab of my truck after school; it had started raining again. I had been in a hurry to get to my truck and out of the water and had slipped on the wet asphalt, effectively soaking every inch of me and bruising my ass and tailbone. Stupid stupid weather.

I pulled up my wet hair into a ponytail before starting the truck; I hated when it was all wet and sticky against my skin. The old engine roared to life and I flicked the windshield wipers on to full blast before pulling out of the parking lot. I paused at the stop sign, actually unsure of where I was going, before I growled to myself and headed back home.

The ache in my chest, which had been mostly dull and constant before the blow out this morning, was now physically hurting; I'd actually scavenged 3 Advil from Jessica in hopes that it would lessen. I had no choice but to keep my mind busy. I had crossed another subject off of my enormous pile of make-up work from school and had dinner ready and on the table before Charlie walked into the house.

He shrugged off his raincoat and smiled at me as he headed straight for the table.

"Hmmm…baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans…Are you in a good mood honey?" he asked and started loading up a plate.

I shook my head, "More like bored out of my mind and sick of homework." Oh, and completely and utterly depressed because my best friend completely hates me. You know, no big.

He grinned, "Worked out well for me either way."

I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat with him while he told me about the insanity that had been the police station today. After dinner he went to take a shower and I headed for the couch to bide my time with more homework, my life seemed to be getting more and more pitiful by the day.

Charlie sat down next to me in his flannel pajama pants and Spartan t-shirt and picked up the remote. "How was Jake doing?"

My pencil froze mid-word and I forgot what I had been thinking. "He was doing better when I left." I pictured Jake sitting on the couch with his jaw clenched as I fled the house.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "Then why don't you look happier?"

I shrugged, "Homework."

CHARLIE'S POV:

He sipped his drink thoughtfully, but didn't share anymore of his thoughts with his daughter. He was worried for her, scared even. She had been so 'in love' with Edward it had bordered on obsession, and when the kid had left –like most adolescent boys will- she had completely crumbled. Jake was a good kid, but that didn't mean he wasn't a teenage boy, a boy that his daughter was spending all her time with, a boy she trusted completely, a boy that she had to sleep with to actually be able to get some sleep and not have those terrifying nightmares, a boy that was still young and stupid and prone to mistakes... He sighed, "Why don't you pack a little bag and go stay the night over there? I'm sure Billy needs the help."

She looked at him like he had just told her to run naked down the street in front of their house.

"Go. Pack a bag, help Billy, and get some sleep; preferably on the couch." He smiled at her.

I watched her thoughts and feelings play across her face like a movie, my Bella, she couldn't hide anything. She was worried, scared, and nervous. It was hard telling her to go, if I had had any other option I would have done it, but I was really hoping they could heal each other.

She nodded, "Ok."

I picked up the day's paper and started digging through it for some piece of information that was actually worth a damn as she went up the stairs and started getting ready to head over to Billy's.

After a few minutes she came back down the stairs with a little duffle bag. I glanced up from my paper at her, "Drive safe."

She gave me back one of those beautiful innocent smiles that always reminded me so much of her mother and I had to look back at my paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and slipped out the door.

I groaned and leaned over to pick up the cordless phone as the silence of the empty house started to set in. While the phone rang and I turned on the TV and turned it to sports center.

"What's up Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Bella is headed to you, keep an eye on them," I said.

Billy chuckled, "Yes sir."

I snorted at him, "So, did you happen to catch the end of the game today? I was at work and I couldn't…."

BELLA'S POV

I chewed my lip as I drove down the winding roads toward La Push. I wasn't sure I actually wanted to sleep over at Jake's, but I was sure I needed to talk to him; it had always bothered me when we fought but now it was like nothing felt right with me until I was right with him. I wasn't sure why I felt that way, but it was like I just _knew_ that everything would be ok once we were ok. Before…I had never _needed_ us to be on good terms like I did now. On a more ironic note, I had captured back the space between me and Jake that I had been so desperately wanting; even more ironic and less amusing, I didn't feel happy about it.

I waved at Billy as I walked in, and he waved back without saying anything; his ear pressed to the phone as he laughed at the person on the other end of the line. I'd bet anything that Charlie was that other person, those two were just like little old ladies always getting into everyone's business and gossiping. Of course, little old ladies tended to have more interesting conversations, Billy and Charlie might as well have been speaking Latin to me.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said without looking up, he was propped up on some pillows in a sitting position and whittling away at a piece of wood.

I noted that he didn't look tired or strained while he was sitting, it was a good sign. I smiled tentatively, "What are you making?"

He looked up then and grinned at me, and my stupid heart decided that this would be a good time to skip a beat. "It's a wolf of course; a little figurine to take up space."

I tossed my bag on the floor and sat down on the chair I had left near his bed a few days earlier, I leaned over his shoulder and watched his big hands deftly twist and flick his knife, cutting into the wood in just the right way to add depth to his creation; he had improved since the last time I had seen him do this. "It looks good."

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been working on it all day due to the insane amount of boredom and…need for distraction. I'm tired of this bed…and this room…and this whole house."

I nodded, "I bet you will be good to go for a little walk in a few days, you can wait that long."

He snorted, "I'm going outside tomorrow, the doc came by today and told me I was good to take a short walk or two to build my strength back up."

I knew it was silly to be this worried over such a powerful creature taking a short walk, but I couldn't help myself, "And you aren't going to overdo it and wolf out? No phasing? No running? No rough housing?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, "Honestly Bella, who do you think I am? I don't believe in rough housing."

It was my turn to snort, "You are full of it."

He laughed and held up his completed wolf, it was a good two inches tall and three long and he had done a great job making the hair actually stand out and look like hair. I could even see the pattern of his wolf markings on its face and chest.

"It's beautiful," I said, and I meant it. Jacob might turn out to be just as good at wood carving as he was at fixing all things mechanical.

"Here," he said and tossed it to me like it was as about as important as an old chewed up tennis ball.

I caught it quickly and glared at him, "You're going to break it! Here, take it and put it on your dresser or something."

He smiled, "I don't want it. Never did."

Stupid heart, it was getting all warm and fuzzy again. Jacob always gave me things; I shouldn't be getting all flustered about it now. "Are you sure? It's really nice; you could sell it or give it to Billy…"

"It wasn't made for Billy or someone else," he took it from me and flipped it over so that I could see the tiny little B.S. carved on the bottom of one of its back paws. The letters were so small they were hard to make out, but I knew exactly what they were.

"Thanks Jake, its…awesome," I turned the wolf over and over in my hands, looking at it from all sides and finding all the little details. "If I had a single creative bone in my body I would make you something, but since I don't, I'll just have to buy something."

He shook his head and slowly stood up, "I don't give you things to get something back Bella, I give them to you because I love your smile and I love being the cause of it."

I watched him leave the room and realized that he had suddenly crossed the 'distance' between us again, in one giant step. With a sigh, I gently deposited the wolf on his dresser and pulled out some homework; I might as well get some of it done before I went to bed.

Minutes later he was back, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw he had made his own bowl of soup and was walking without leaning too heavily on the walls. Jake was getting better; his wolf healing had finally kicked in, he was going to be back to normal in no time…and I could stop worrying about him.

He ate his soup quietly while I tried to do my homework and pretend I didn't feel him watching me.

"That looks like nonsense," he offered, motioning toward my calculus homework.

"It is," I laughed, more amused that we both seemed happy without even mentioning our fight this morning than I was shocked or puzzled.

He nodded, "I thought so. So how was your day? Other than being soaked, and falling on your ass?"

I blinked. How does he always know what is going on with me? "How did you know I fell?"

"You are leaning to one side in your chair, and earlier you rubbed your hand on your ass like it hurt," he smiled.

I nodded, I guess that was logical, "And the soaked part?"

"You still smell like rain, and your hair is still damp in your pony tail."

He was like fucking Sherlock Holmes. I told him so and he laughed at me, then he finished his dinner and lay down on the bed; he had used up all the energy he had. I finished the page I had been working on and tucked the stack back into my bag before carrying his bowl into the kitchen and washing it.

"So, are you actually going to sleep on the couch?" Billy asked from his place on the aforementioned piece of furniture.

I sat the bowl on their dish drainer and sighed, "I don't know…yes?"

He laughed, "I don't care Bella, I know you two are both good kids, and so does your dad. You can sleep wherever you want."

My instinct immediately told me I wanted to be sleeping next to Jake, but my mind rebelled and settled the matter. "I'll be on the couch. Jake's bed is too small."

He nodded and moved past me towards his room in the back of the house, "Ok, well goodnight."

I mumbled a goodnight back to him and slipped back into Jake's room to grab my bag and look for a blanket.

"I'm sorry I acted like an asshole earlier," he said softly.

I paused but didn't really look at him, "I did too. I never meant for it to sound like I don't like being around you…and spending time with you…" I saw him smile softly out of the corner of my eye and it made my heart go all warm and fuzzy on me.

"I know," he grinned as my eyes finally gathered the courage to meet his. "There's an extra pillow and an extra blanket in the hall closet." I saw the happy glow leave his eyes but not the contentment.

I bit my lip, "Uh…thanks…" I was honestly surprised he hadn't told me I where I would be sleeping no matter what I had told his dad or wanted…and maybe a little sad that he didn't. I shut the thought out of my mind and quietly left his room and shut the door behind me. After I changed and got ready for bed, I dug out a slightly lumpy pillow and a fuzzy woven blanket and headed for the couch.

"Goodnight Bells," I heard him say softly from his room as I passed by, and I murmured one softly back.

JAKES POV:

Bella's soft whimpering woke me, after I had been asleep only moments. It had been hard enough falling asleep the first time, knowing she was so close but nowhere near close enough. Only the thought that she was close enough that I could reach out to her if I needed to and keep her safe, consoled me enough to relax and sleep. I would never be able to go back to sleep now.

I was up and out of the bed before my mind had even registered I had moved. My wolf, though he had no voice, told me I needed to go to her, and I didn't even consider doubting him.

The smell of her tears hit me before I saw her, curled into a ball on our old couch; it made my heart clench. I walked over to her and eased myself onto the floor next to her. Her hand reached out to me, even though her mind had no idea I was here, and I took it softly and held it against my chest as I lay down on the floor.

Something was clearly wrong with me, the floor was way more comfortable than my bed, and I had no trouble drifting off to sleep. I'd get up early tomorrow and climb back into my bed before she woke up; I wanted her happy more than I wanted her to know she needed me as much as I needed her.

BELLA'S POV:

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. My back hurt from the too-soft couch, and for some odd reason my left hand was cold, but I had survived the night without being cuddled in Jacob's arms; and that was a victory in my book.

"Hey Jake, do you by chance know where I left… oh," Billy stopped with a smile. "Sorry Bella, I thought he was still in here." He turned and headed for Jake's room, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Jake had been here? For how long? I looked around me for some sign of him and found a few tiny, stray wood chips on the floor next to the couch…and one in my hair. I hadn't touched him yesterday…there was no way I could have carried the small shavings in here…

Billy sighed as he came back into the living room, "He's in the shower. Do you think he is ok to be standing up that long?"

"Uh…yeah…he told me last night that he was going to go for a walk today…" I mumbled, still staring at the telling tan pieces on the floor. There was only two or three, they were small, and I wouldn't have seen them if I hadn't been looking…but I had no doubt as to what they were or where they had come from. Damn him.

"I'm just going to eat cereal this morning before heading up to the store and by Sue's," Billy told me from the kitchen.

I nodded though he couldn't see me, "Yeah…we will probably just eat a bowl too…"

He smiled as he came back out of the kitchen with a bowl of cheerios on his lap, "Ok, well, I'm going to go sit on the porch and read the paper. Whenever Jake gets out, can you ask him if he knows what I did with my favorite black hat?"

I smiled, "Sure."

He nodded and slipped outside, the screen door banging shut behind him.

Distantly I heard the shower turn off and decided I needed to get up and get dressed for school, despite my inner turmoil.

Jake was sitting on the couch in a nothing but a towel when I came out of his room. I blinked and immediately felt blood rush into my cheeks, "Uh…why are you naked?"

He smiled and stood up, "Well, I had a naked girl in my room and my inner prophet told me that she wouldn't be too pleased if I joined her."

I nodded and pressed myself against the wall as he started to pass me to get to his room, "Wise prophet…" I tried not to notice each flex of his muscles as he breathed, or the water droplets clinging to his dark skin, or the smirk that he managed to keep off his lips but couldn't hide in his eyes. "You look good," I told him and then blushed harder, everything I said to him came out wrong.

"Sort of beautiful?" he asked, moving just a tad bit closer to me in the hallway.

I shook my head, "No…I meant healthier…better…"

He smiled and turned to go into his room, "I know, I was just teasing you. Since when do you blush this bad?"

Since the first night I had slept next to him? Since I had seen inside his mind? Since he had given me such a…detailed…view of exactly what he wanted? Since I had heard the word imprint? There were too many answers to that question, so I shrugged.

"Did you sleep in the floor in the living room?" I asked, looking at my bare feet.

"Maybe," he said softly.

"Yes or no, Jake," I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I couldn't help but ask.

He sighed, "I did."

"Why!" I cried, looking him full in the face now.

He gave me a soft smile, "Because I wanted to be next to you."

I frowned. He always wanted to be next to me but he never stuck around to sleep on the floor next to me. At least he hadn't before… I studied his face and looked for an answer, an answer that I actually believed. His smile didn't falter, but his eyes gave away his lie. Why the hell would he lie? "Why would you lie?"

He shook his head, "You're going to be late for school if you don't leave soon."

"Fine, just tell me why you did it," I said.

"Because you started to cry in your sleep and I couldn't just lay there and not go to you," he said softly and slipped into his room before shutting the behind him.

I took a deep breath and went to put my shoes on and leave; I hadn't won anything. I had started to fall apart again, and Jake had had to hold me together. Even worse, he had tried to hide it from me. He knew it bothered me to be dependent on him…and so he had taken it upon himself to try and fix me again in yet another way at the same time. I already owed Jake too much. I wasn't coming back here tonight.

"Let's go to a movie this weekend," Angela said as we all sat down to eat lunch.

Mike smiled, "Oh, definitely. But I'm only coming if Bella is; she has been acting like she doesn't like us anymore."

I smiled, "I'd love to come, you guys care if I bring Jake and maybe some of his friends?"

Mike almost succeeded in hiding the grimace, Angela smiled, and Jessica looked positively ecstatic with the idea; I wasn't sure if that was because she thought they were all cute or because she knew my attention would be diverted away from Mike.

"Of course we don't," Eric offered before shoving half of his burger into his mouth.

"Right," Angela said, "So, should I take it that Jacob is all better now? It hasn't been that long since the wreck."

I almost rolled my eyes, damn those wolves and their inconvenient healing abilities. "He isn't ALL BETTER, but he is better, and I'm sure he will be ready to get out of the house by Saturday. His doctor said he was healing up fast, he just needs to rest up some more and then start small and work his way up." Technically I wasn't lying about any of it, I was that good.

"The more the merrier," Mike smiled at me, and it almost passed for genuine. I really did feel bad for him sometimes, he was just barking up the wrong tree and I of all people understand just how little choice you have in who you end up liking/loving.

An image of Edward popped into my mind and my heart folded in on itself in quiet pain. At least I hadn't given Mike the idea that I loved him…that he was good enough…that I'd always be there for him… At least I hadn't lied. I didn't blame Edward; I knew I wasn't good enough for him.

When school was over I went home and took a hot bath; my back still ached from that stupid couch, and on top of that I hadn't even managed to stay away from Jacob. After a long soak I headed downstairs and started digging through the kitchen for some sort of inspiration for dinner.

Charlie smiled at me as he came in the door carrying a damp cardboard box; apparently it had started to mist again. The box wiggled in his hands and I didn't know whether to laugh or frown, my puppy had been found.

He smiled, "Well I could say surprise but Mutt ruined it already."

"Mutt?" I asked.

"I didn't think you wanted me to name it for you, so she was temporarily called Mutt," he grinned and slid his hand inside the box, bringing it out with an adorable little fluffy gray puppy hanging by the scruff of its neck.

"DON'T HOLD IT LIKE THAT!" I snatched the blue-eyed puppy out of his hands and cradled her against my chest. Her eyes were too big for her head, her paws too big for her legs, and her little round ears barely held a point this early; and yet I still recognized the wolf in her. "How did you find a wolf so fast?"

"Sue Clearwater hooked me up with a man that raises them on the Rez, they don't usually sell them or give them away, but she told him who I was and that it was for you and then he just agreed. It was kind of weird though, I was with her when she was talking to him and it wasn't my name or hers or Billy's that convinced him. It was yours."

I swallowed, that didn't make sense to me, but my instinct told me that I didn't actually WANT it to. "That's weird…but she is beautiful, thank you dad."

He grinned, "You're welcome, I hope she serves her purpose and does more than look cute."

I nodded, "I wanted to ask you, do you care if I go to Port Angeles with some friends from school on Saturday?"

He shrugged, "Do what you want, just stay out of trouble and try to get home by midnight."

I grinned at him, "Thank you…for the puppy and the OK on the trip."

He nodded and sheepishly started to scratch the back of his head, "No problem…SO…what's for dinner?"

"I thought something easy sounded good, so hamburger helper." I said in his direction, all eyes on the little angel in my arms. She grunted as little plump puppies were prone to do, and I melted. Apparently I had a love for all things furry, not just the supernaturally furry.

Charlie chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen, "There is a little bag of puppy chow and a couple of cans in the box, along with a little brown collar she can grow into."

I wrapped the puppy in a blanket like she was a baby and started to dig through her box. My cell phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket while I held the puppy in the other hand.

It was Jake. _So I take it you aren't coming back tonight?_

I chewed my lip, _No, I had to make Charlie dinner and receive a gift._

_ A gift?_

I grinned at the puppy before turning back to the phone, _Charlie bought me a puppy to sleep with, so that I can stop sleeping with you._

_ Remind me to thank him._ I could almost hear Jacob laughing. _And fyi, Charlie was given the puppy, he didn't buy it. _

I rolled my eyes, Jacob knew everything. _What do you know about it?_

_ I know James, the guy that bred your sweet little wolf. He is a big pack aficionado. _

_So why would he give her to me? I'm not pack._

_ You're pretty damn close. And Billy likes to discuss me and my love life with all of his friends. Congratulations, you are prime gossip in La Push._

I frowned, _Jacob I'm not a part of your love life…_

_ Yeah. Goodnight Bells._

I texted him back a goodnight and then headed upstairs with my prize, I needed to think of a name for her…

Charlie came into my room a while later with a large black trash bag. When I gave him the eyebrow he laughed and handed it to me, "Put a towel over it and let the pup sleep on it, if you intend on putting her in your bed. She might pee in your bed while you're sleeping." At my groan he laughed, "The joys of being a parent."

I stuck my tongue out at him and did as I was told.

The dreams still came, images of Edward biting into my neck and then grimacing at the taste, Jake lying on top of a strange woman while he rocked against her, and Jake and Edward killing each other. They all had similar endings though; I would be alone. However, my little ball of fur diligently started licking my nose and woke me up every time I started to get loud or cry from the dreams. She was like a mother watching over her child and she was an eighth my size. Each time I awoke to her warm little tongue on my cheeks and nose I would smile, wrap my arms around her, and shakily fall into sleep again.

By morning I discovered that having a puppy didn't help me get any more sleep, but it did put the brakes on the worst parts of the nightmares.

After I had cleaned up Angel's little messes, gotten ready for class, and gotten to school, I started to wonder what Jake was doing. He managed to monopolize all of my thoughts by the time lunch time rolled around and I couldn't resist the urge to text him.

_Got plans for tomorrow? _I waited for a reply and pretended to listen to the conversation going on around me.

_Only those that you already have in mind for me. _

I smiled, _And what do I have in mind?_

_ I have no idea, but I'm in._

I tried not to grin like an idiot. _Lol, a day at Port Angeles with a few of my friends from school. You can bring a few of yours if you want._

_ Food? Movie? Shopping?_

_ All of the above, _I answered.

_Ok, I'm still in! XD You coming over tonight? We could go for a walk on the beach._

My heart flip flopped and I sighed, _Can't, I'm a full time mother now and I've got wolf poo to clean up._

_ Nice! Can I come over?_

Stupid heart; why couldn't it stick with a normal rhythm for more than a minute at a time? _Only if you drive and leave after a movie or two. You still need to rest._

_ Whatever, see you at 10? After Charlie is asleep?_

_ Yeah._

"What are you smiling so hard about over there, Bella?" Jessica asked mischievously.

"Funny text," I said and made myself busy with my lunch.

"Oh? So I take it Jacob Black is in for Saturday?"

I nodded, "Of course; he likes getting out his home town just as much as every other teenager."

Angela grinned, "That's the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, here's your next chapter since you guys got me up to 65 total reviews. I'm shooting for 80 after this chapter. =P Enjoy and review. And sorry for small errors, I didn't reread it before I posted (because I'm too busy writing chapter 10- see you guys could be reading so much already if you'd just review...lol).

Are you excited? I am. I think it's about time Jake got his reward for being a good boy back in the first chapter, don't you?

3

2

1

GO!

BELLA'S POV:

Time flies when you are having fun…and it drags its feet like an eighty year old woman whenever you are waiting for something. Ten o'clock came hours late that night.

Jacob smiled crookedly at me as I opened the front door, "It's weird not climbing in through your window," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to be stretching your side yet, the front door will do fine."

"We watching the movie in here or in your room?" he asked and silently shut the usually squeaky door behind him.

I belatedly realized that it was dark and silent…and that little red riding hood had just invited the wolf to stroll inside her home and lock the door behind him. My heart kicked up its pace and my blood started to rush faster through my veins. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before looking back at me with a lazy smile.

"In my room. Why did you do that?" my voice was lower than a whisper, but we both knew he would hear it.

He shrugged dismissively, "It's a wolf thing. Where is the pup?"

"Also in my room," I answered.

He nodded and motioned for me to lead the way.

Once we were in my room and the door shut behind us, I got the feeling that I was prey again. It was making me nervous. I sat my laptop on the bed and handed him my little case of DVDs, "You can pick."

He already had Angel in his arms and the traitorous little beast was cuddling him like he was the god of all things great, what a hussy. "Let's watch a comedy, I could use a laugh."

I flicked through my movies and flashed him a disk. He nodded and I put it in the laptop before sitting on the bed next to him. His big hands gently caressed the puppy's head and I couldn't help but think of him holding a baby of a different species. God, I was really going insane.

Jacob scooted back on the bed and lay down; my little ball of treachery was curled at his side. "Lay down Bells, I won't bite."

I didn't believe him, but I let him hold the computer on his lap while I made myself comfortable lying by his side and simultaneously making sure to keep some space between our bodies.

The movie ran on and we watched it like we both hadn't see it several times before, Jacob laughed at the same scenes he had last time, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. The more time that passed the less space there was between us; I relaxed more and more and by the end of the movie I was actually brushing my legs against his, my chin against his shoulder, and all of the parts in between.

He turned off the computer and we lay there in silence for a while before I started to fidget. He could see fine in the dark, but all I could do was feel and hear. I felt the bed move and sucked in a breath when I felt him move over me and then off the bed.

"Goodnight Bells," he whispered, and then slipped out of my room.

I wanted to chase him…to drag him back…to sleep next to him. It was a combination of pride and regret that I felt when I faintly heard the front door shut behind him.

The next day all I could think about was spending the day in Port Angeles. I messed around the house doing nothing in particular for a few hours before I started getting ready.

Instead of just my usual 'shower, jeans, and go' routine I took my time. I smoothed some mousse through my hair and scrunched it with my hands, I dug out a short pair of shorts that I hadn't worn since Phoenix and a tight baseball t-shirt with a white torso and red sleeves, and I actually put on a little eyeliner and mascara. It wasn't much but it was more than my usual. By the time I had gotten dressed and pulled on some black converses, my hair had dried and revealed soft waves that I had no idea my generally straight frizzy hair could hold.

I smiled and headed down the stairs. I glanced at my watch. It was about two thirty; meaning Jake, Quil, and Embry would be here in about thirty minutes. I found Angel snuggled in a ball in Charlie's chair and proceeded to capture her, take her outside for a bathroom break that she had no idea what to do with, and transfer her to her holding crate; Charlie would let her loose when he got home.

I heard the rumbling of an engine and went outside. Jake had just stepped out of the car and stopped his movements so that he could watch me. Oddly enough, I found myself watching him too. He was just wearing a faded pair of blue jeans with one knee out, a dark red t-shirt, and a pair of boots, but I was surprised and impressed. Jacob who had always looked good, sexy if I was honest with myself, looked years older than the last time I had seen him up and around before the fight with Victoria. Just when I had decided he was done growing, he had accepted his wolf, which it seemed meant that he had grown up a bit more. The predator once buried deep inside him, was now lurking constantly behind his eyes and under his skin. He looked thicker, heavier, and worst of all older. The boyish face that had always made my heart all warm and fuzzy was now more defined and held a look of experience, age, and intelligence; like he was suddenly thinking about things very differently. The boy Jacob was gone, and in his place was a confident man that I was in way over my head with. Thank God the house hadn't been well lit last night, or I wouldn't have been able to even lie next to him on my bed; my stupid heart was pounding nervously just thinking about it.

"Can you two stop mooning at each other and get in the car!" Quil called from the driver's seat.

I blushed and rushed the rest of the way to the car.

Jake grinned and pulled me into a hug, "Ignore the ass, you look great."

"It's just shorts and a shirt," I said and climbed into the backseat, it shouldn't please me so much that he liked how I looked.

"You look hot Bella, those shorts make your legs look amazing," Quil offered helpfully.

I bit back a smile when I saw one of Jake's eyelids twitch.

"Shut up and drive Latera, before I have to show you just how much better I'm feeling," he growled as he sat down next to me and shut the door.

"Kiss my ass, Black," Quil said with a pleasant smile and started to drive as ordered.

"Where are we meeting the other white kids?" Embry asked and I had to smile again.

"The mall first, then we are all going to eat, and then a movie," I recited the schedule I had been given by Jessica.

Embry nodded, "Quil is right, your legs look crazy long, perfect for wrapping around…" He trailed off into silence when his joking eyes met Jake's dangerously flat ones.

"The next asshole that mentions Bella's legs is getting his fucking balls handed to him," he said calmly, which I guess clearly meant that he was serious because both Quil and Embry suddenly were looking at the road and discussing what movies were currently playing in theaters.

I tried not to grin but failed miserably whenever Jake looked at me, I couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled expression.

His eyes narrowed on me, "Keep laughing Bells. I can teach you a lesson just as easily as I can them and I would enjoy it a helluva lot more."

My laughter died as I read the meaning in his eyes. I wanted to be offended when I realized that he had basically just threatened to either spank me or somehow sex me into submission, but instead my heart started to pound a little harder and butterflies started darting around inside my stomach.

Quil and Embry shared a few muffled laughs before going back to the movie discussions.

We met the others at the mall and visited a few stores we were all interested in before splitting up and heading to our separate interests. Angela and Jessica headed to some random clothes store, Mike and Eric hit a sporting good store, and Jake and Quil both turned into enormous kids and attacked the video arcade. Embry followed me to the bookstore.

"Pretty brave of you to invite us all today," he said as we walked inside the entrance.

I frowned and paused on my way to my usual section, "What do you mean?"

"Uh…that kid Mike has a thing for you right? Jake seems to think so, has since that last little movie trip you guys all shared," he smiled at me.

"Well…I think so…but I don't like him, and I don't encourage it… what does that have to do with anything?" I was getting a little nervous now, I had that sinking feeling a person usually gets whenever they knew they were missing a very important and very bad piece of the puzzle in front of them.

He laughed, "Jake is so in love with you he is insane and he recently accepted a big piece of his instinct into his life. Now, he seems to think you are pretty smart, so tell me this; what happens when you add one hormone driven werewolf, a hot girl he wants to get pretty damn serious with, and an idiot white-boy who likes her too and has no idea what shit he will step into if he makes a move?"

My heart tried to jump out of my chest, "He's going to kill him!"

The Indian in front of me threw back his head and laughed even harder for a second before wiping his eyes and subsiding into sporadic chuckles, "Maybe but I think it's more likely that he asks you to give him that reward he was so determined to get, in front of your little boyfriend."

My eyes widened, Jake wouldn't do that would he? Ask me for a kiss? In front of Mike? I would die! I was hyperventilating. Embry, who was still chuckling on and off, finally decided I was seriously falling apart and stopped to hug me.

"Aw, it's ok Bella, me and Quil will run interference for you," he said softly and awkwardly patted my head.

"You can't get in Jake's way! He would hurt himself trying to beat the crap out of you!" I pouted.

He snorted, "We aren't going to get in Jake's way; we will get in Mike's."

I sighed and nodded, "I really hope you guys don't have to do anything. Why can't I just have a normal day out with friends like everyone else?"

He shrugged, "Stop worrying and go find a book or two before we leave to go eat."

I grumbled pitifully and dragged my feet over to a book shelf; all the joy of hunting for a good book had been lost to me. Now, all I could do was wallow in self pity and worry. Jake was going to climb on top of me, in front of everyone, and I was going to have to let him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jake asked softly from his seat next to me at the table, the others were either off in the bathroom or talking to each other, so no one seemed to hear him but me.

"No reason," I mumbled.

His hand moved up to grab my shoulder and turn me to face him, "Don't lie to me Bells. Who did this? Mike? Quil? Embry?"

"NO!" I said a lot louder than I had intended and then blushed when several of our friends turned to look at me like I was crazy. "I mean, no, no one did it. I didn't realize I was acting funny."

Jake gave me a look that clearly said he knew I was lying, and it bothered him.

"Sorry. I'll tell you later. Just not now," I mumbled.

After a minute he grudgingly nodded and we all started to order our food. Jessica and Angela gaped, while Eric laughed and cheered, and Mike looked disgusted; my Rez boys were eating their weight in Mexican food.

"How do you eat all that and still look…" Jessica trailed off and tried to look embarrassed.

"Sort of beautiful?" Jake grinned around his fifth taco.

"Hot?" Emery offered.

"Sexy as hell?" Quil laughed.

"In shape." Jessica giggled, "Do you guys work out a lot?"

"You could say that," Quil shared a secret smile with his packmates. "Not a whole lot to do in La Push but run around the borders chasing our tails."

She smiled, "Well maybe you should leave the reservation and come visit the pale faces more often."

Quil grinned and scooted his chair closer to hers, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we know how to party!" she laughed.

"Dude, did you know Bella likes to party?" Quil turned to look at Jake.

"Bella doesn't party; she's usually being antisocial or hanging out with Jacob. She didn't hang out much before but after the whole Edward thing it pretty much dropped to zilch," Jessica said sweetly.

I couldn't help but look down and start investigating the table cloth. I felt Jake stiffen next to me and silently prayed he didn't jump into the conversation. I just wished I knew if he was offended because of how much he disliked Edward and any conversation about him, or because of how bitchy Jessica was being toward me. I was betting on the former.

"Who can blame her?" Angela said, "He fooled everyone."

"The guy was weird from the beginning," Mike's voice was muffled due to the quesadilla he was shoving into his mouth.

"Yeah but he was hot. I can't help but wonder why would he want to pick up and leave all the sudden? Why the whole family would?" Jessica tilted her head like she was actually thinking about it.

"Because he was an idiot who was too stupid to see what a lucky bastard he was," Jake said, and everybody went quiet.

"That's true," Mike said and sent me a smile.

I gave him a small smile back and glanced in Jake's direction to see if he even cared, maybe Embry had been wrong? I saw him clench his jaw and turn his gaze down so he was staring intensely down at his plate; Embry had been anything but wrong.

"So, do we know what movie we are watching tonight?" Embry asked in Eric's direction.

"Do you want me to buy you something to eat or drink?" Mike asked me as we walked into the theater. Angela and Eric were already at the concession stand, everyone else was still outside buying tickets.

"Uh, no thanks, I brought my own money," I gave him a smile before glancing over my shoulder towards the door.

"Ok…" he gave me one of his harmless good guy smiles, "So…are you dating Jacob now?"

I blinked, "Why would you think that?"

Jacob materialized next to me and grinned at Mike before giving a strand of my hair a soft tug, "I'm going to get a Dr. Pepper, you want your usual?"

I sighed, of course Jacob had heard the whole conversation, and of course he would have to find some way to take a jab at Mike. "No, I brought my own money," I glared at him.

He gave me a beautiful smile, "Sure you did. I'll be right back; you want those nasty chocolate almonds too?"

I wanted to hit him but instead I turned to face Mike with a sweet smile while Jake watched. "No Mike, I'm not dating Jacob; he just likes to pretend he is my dad and gets carried away sometimes." I turned back to my wolf with a glare that was almost as angry as his, "Yeah Jake; those chocolate almonds sound amazing."

Jake clenched his jaw again and I wondered if it was possible for him to break a tooth from gritting his teeth so frequently.

"Hey! Bella, you are going to sit next to me right? Come on, let's go save everyone seats," Embry said as he walked up, but before I could answer he had tucked my arm through his and was pulling me towards our theater.

Quil walked up and gave Jake a nudge, "Hey sweetie, will you buy me some almonds too? Oh, and some popcorn? I'm starved."

"How can you be hungry after all the food you just ate!" Jessica laughed as she unknowingly walked up and stood next to Quil who was subtly forming a werewolf shaped wall between Jake and Mike.

As the doors of the theater swung shut behind us I turned to Embry, "We can't leave them unattended, they will kill each other!"

He snorted, "The only reason Jake would ever kill Mike would be because of you. So naturally, if you aren't around, he will be less inclined to get violent. Why the fuck did you say that shit about dating Jake in there?"

I didn't look ashamed or guilty; I wasn't either. "Because he was acting like a jerk and he knew it. Honestly, if he can't act hold back the he-man macho crap for a few hours then I just won't ask him to come next time."

Embry rolled his eyes and started heading for some empty seats, "Don't be an idiot Bella, we aren't like every other human male and you know it. But even if Jacob was he would probably still act like a jealous ass. It's what guys do. He just has a better excuse for it than most guys."

I didn't comment back, I didn't think Jake should be using his wolf as an excuse for anything.

"Look, I'm not asking you do be all sweet about it, I'm giving you a heads up. You say any more shit like that and Jacob will snap and either beat the shit out of Mike or pin you to a wall and show you just what he thinks you should really be using that smart mouth for. I personally think both would be hilarious to watch but I really doubt you would enjoy either one."

I sighed, "I don't like it when he acts like that. If I wanted to hang out with jerks I could do it at my own high school and I save the gas money I spend driving to La Push."

Emery shrugged, "There's not much you want to do about it."

"You mean there's not much I can do about it," I said as I flopped into a seat on the end of the row.

"No," he sighed and sat down in the only seat next to me. "I mean, if you would throw Jacob a bone he wouldn't feel the need to have the pissing contest. But you don't want to. So it ain't going to happen."

Angela and Eric came in and sat down near us with a couple seats in between. Jake and Quil were next, as I watched Jake run a frustrated hand through his hair and sit down a seat away from Embry, so that Quil could sit between them; it was a Jake way of admitting he'd been kind of an ass.

Had he still been in jerk mode he would have growled and demanded Embry move his ass. Instead, he bit his lip and sat down quietly and as far away as possible. It was my turn to feel like an ass. Jessica and Mike came in a little later and sat down on the other side of Angela and Eric.

As the movie went on, I felt worse and worse. Pain in the ass or not, Jake was still my best friend. When I came back from going to the bathroom, I asked Quil to trade me seats.

I sat down next to Jake and we both eyed each other nervously for a second.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head and leaned over so that he could whisper directly into my ear, "I shouldn't have acted like a jerk."

I shivered as he breathed the words across my skin and gave him a soft smile before turning back to the movie and trying to talk my stupid heart into calming down.

As the movie ended and we all started crowding out of the theater and down the street towards our cars, where we started to say our goodbyes. Angela hugged me, Eric waved, Jessica gave me a smile and a wink before giving both Quil and Embry a very tight hug, and Mike…well of course he came in for a hug. I saw Jake's eyes darken out of the corner of my eyes, something I thought would be impossible since his eyes were already so black, and him take a step forward. I did the only thing I could do. I caught one of Mike's hands in the air and gave it a friendly shake while pretending to be oblivious to the other one that had no choice but to land on my shoulder and give it an awkward pat before he pulled away. I couldn't have been the only one that heard Quil and Embry sigh with relief, but I bet no one else understood the reason behind it.

Everyone scattered and I followed Jake, Embry, and Quil back to Quil's car.

"Be careful with my baby," Quil said, and I blinked back into focus, what were they talking about?

"Oh please, like you would even notice if the rust bucket got another dent," Jake chuckled and caught the keys as Quil tossed them to him.

Embry turned and gave me a hug, "Congrats, you made it through the night."

Quil laughed and gave me a wave before they both took off their shirts, tossed them at Jake, and then headed down a back alley towards the outskirts of the town.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Home," Jake said and climbed into the driver's seat. "They are just using another method of travel."

"Why?" I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Because I'm tired of dealing with their chatter and they finally realized it," he smiled softly and turned on the radio to his favorite rock station before pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride back was slow, too slow. My body couldn't decide if it was more relaxed now that it was again just me and Jake, so I could be myself, or if it was tensed because it WAS just me and Jake again. Feeling relaxed must have won out because I woke up to Jake gently shaking me.

"Wake up Bells, you're home," he whispered and tucked a wayward strand of my hair behind my ear.

I grumbled but sat up and climbed out of the car. He smiled and followed me up to the front door.

"Are you planning on coming in?" I asked, curious as I took out my keys.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you for a second…" his voice was quiet and subdued; it made me turn around to face him.

"About what?"

"You told me you would tell me later what you were so anxious about over dinner," his dark eyes regarded me seriously and my instincts urged me to start backing away slowly.

I ignored them, "It was stupid. Embry, well, he just sort of mentioned that I was crazy for putting you and Mike in the same town much less the same building…and I realized he was right. And then he said something about you taking your…uh...reward in front of Mike just to make a point. It kind of worried me."

He sighed but went on unabashed, "I won't say I didn't think about it."

I blinked at him in surprise; not twenty seconds ago I had decided that I had been completely overreacting and that Jake would never do something like that.

"But," he said softly, "I knew you would be pissed and I wanted you to enjoy it, not have to endure an anxiety attack during it."

"Smart wolf," I said softly and subconsciously scooted back towards the shut door.

He nodded, "Yeah, plus, I honestly don't plan on sharing any part of you with that idiot. Not even the part of you kissing me. I wanted it to be more…private the first time."

"Private?" I wondered if he heard me gulp.

"Yeah," he started moving towards me, herding me with his big body until I was backed firmly against my front door.

"My front porch isn't…uh…private," I squeaked as he moved close enough that our chests were almost touching and I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"Are you inviting me up to your room?"

My heart jumped into my throat and blocked any words that should/would have come out.

"I didn't think so," he smiled, "so the front porch will do, for now."

"This is only happening once Jake," God, even I could hear the nervous cracking in my voice.

His smile widened, "Whatever you say Bells."

Then he was leaning in. I won't lie and say I didn't plaster myself against the door like he was some rabid animal about to attack me, but he didn't seem to mind…in fact I think he got some sort of amusement out of it. I shut my eyes and held my breath, waiting for his lips to hit mine, but the contact didn't come. Those soft lips of his ended up instead on my neck, and one of his hands cupped my chin and tilted my head sideways so he could have better access to the area.

I gasped as I felt the gentle rake of teeth against my skin, "What…what are you doing…" My legs were suddenly about as supportive as rubber and I had no choice but to reach up and hold onto his forearms to keep me steady.

"Waiting for you to stop holding your breath," the words tickled me and I'm ashamed to admit they made me squirm…but only a little.

I opened my mouth to tell him to just get on with it but he beat me to the punch and pressed his parted lips against mine. His comment about not kissing him like a brother rang through my head over and over and I had the urge to laugh hysterically while I fought my body's desire to lean into his embrace.

His hands both came up to brace the column of my neck and gently tilt my face up towards his; I had no choice but to let them. He breathed out softly against my lips before gently opening his own further, rolling them against my own and somehow making my lips follow suit without me consciously telling them to.

His thumbs rubbed my jaw line and my throat and he groaned softly before tilting his head and sliding his tongue between my traitorously waiting lips. I thought I heard a whimper just as I decided that he tasted amazing, and realized belatedly that the noise had come from me. His tongue dominated my mouth and my hands found their way to his shoulders, his found their way down my sides to my hips.

I had just been forcibly thrown into the overwhelming river of passion that was Jacob Black, and I was in way over my head.

He opened and closed his mouth, letting his tongue tangle with mine and then teasingly pulling it away. How had Jake become such a great kisser? His fingers dug into my jean clad hips and I vaguely noted that it hurt a little and I would probably have a bruise or two tomorrow, but I didn't care. I couldn't control the way my hands pulled at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, or the way my mouth followed his every time he eased his back…or the way my hips kept wiggling in his grasp.

I felt his fingers slide behind me and down to squeeze my ass before he lifted me by it and moved his body between my spread legs while making hungry noises against my mouth. I cried out softly when he let my weight pull me back down against his hard hips, where they pinned me to the door. My noises just seemed to push him further and I felt him grind forward, leaving me no choice but to spread my legs wider and absorb the impact between them.

He groaned and tore his mouth away from mine, leaving us both panting for air as he kissed down my neck and then back up it. My back arched and it pushed my chest at him, practically begging him for his attention, and he gave it. One of those huge hands left my hip to slide heavily up my stomach, under my shirt, and over my breast. Never before had they been so sensitive. I gasped as he pinched at one of my nipples, making my entire body rock against his and making the rough bite he gave my neck feel even more amazing.

My hands were in his hair, curled in the short strands, trying to anchor themselves there so I could control where his mouth went, when he suddenly went still. My body still wiggled against his for his attention before I caught on and realized he had stopped, though he was still as hard as diamond where he was nestled between my thighs.

"Charlie just woke up," he whispered and slowly eased his hips away from mine, forcing my legs to uncurl from around him and my mind to slowly realize just what I had been doing to my best friend.

The idea of Charlie walking out and finding us like that was the equivalent of throwing a bucket of ice water onto my libido; and yet my legs still felt like jello and my heart was still pounding in my ears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far…" Jake kissed the corner of my mouth and I leaned into it despite my mind telling me that I now had no excuse for it and that I should be offended or something.

"Go get some sleep, or try to. I…I'll see you later," he said softly against my ear before kissing it and pulling back.

I wondered how it was possible for him to look both apologetic and yet still smug at the same time. He kissed me again, hard, and then stepped away.

I opened my mouth to argue but he was already walking back to the car.

"Oh, and Bella?" He called out and I turned around to face him again after I had just started to open the door. "This WILL be happening again."

I didn't bother thinking about it, my head just nodded dumbly and he grinned at me before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

I was opening the door to my room when Charlie walked out of his.

"Are you just now getting home?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah; we headed straight home after the movie but it didn't get out till eleven-ish, so I was bound to get here late," I smiled softly at him and moved into my room.

He nodded but I noticed the speculative look in his eyes, "Ok, well. Goodnight."

I slowly nodded back, mumbled a 'you too', and then slipped into my room and shut the door behind me. Why had he looked at me like that? I sighed and went into the bathroom, debating on taking a shower before I passed out.

I froze at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were puffy, my eyes dazed, my hair in more disarray than was casually fashionable, and my neck had an oh-so-telling red mark on the side. "Damn it Jake," I growled and stared at the girl that couldn't possibly be me, the girl who looked disturbingly satisfied, and the girl who was glowing more than I ever had. Charlie had seen her…he knew someone else had replaced me…

I went back in my room, took Angel out of her crate that my father had put her in when he had gone to bed, and curled into a little ball around her on the bed.

JAKES POV:

I grunted as I woke up the next day. Of course I would dream of her. Of course I would wake up painfully hard. I groaned as my skin stretched tight on my side and then relaxed when I got up and went to the bathroom. I checked out the seam in my side in the mirror. The skin was pink now and only a little tender, Doc had removed the stitches yesterday so I thankfully no longer had to worry about ripping one out or tearing the gash open again.

I was going to phase today, I decided. It had been too long; I could almost physically feel the forest pulling on me. I needed to run. I needed to hunt. I needed…to talk to Bella. I had probably scared the shit out of her last night. I blamed that stupid Marshmallow. Had he not been so…uhg…flirty, my instincts wouldn't have gone so bat shit crazy about him being so close to my imprint, and then I wouldn't have felt the need to remind her just who she belonged to so _thoroughly_.

Oh God. I had already started thinking things like she 'belonged to me.' When had I become such a possessive bastard? I couldn't let my guard down and forget that she wasn't mine until she made it clear that she wanted to be. I couldn't take what I wanted on this, even though I had tried pretty hard last night. Truth be told, my actions last night could be laid at the feet of each of us; Mike, Bella, and myself. I had just learned firsthand that every action had a reaction and that my wolf tended to get all pushy and territorial as a reaction to another guy flirting with her and her getting pissed whenever I tried to gently curb him away. I was glad that things hadn't gotten physical but still ashamed that they had even gotten close. If things had gotten out of hand, the pathetic white boy probably wouldn't have been able to walk away. I was losing control of the beast inside me…and I had no idea what to do about it.

"You look good," my dad said as I stepped into the living room, "How did last night go?"

"Some white boy hit on Bella, I acted like an ass, she got pissed, then we made out hardcore on her front porch," I said calmly. "Pretty standard stuff." For a second I wondered why I had mentioned the kissing, and then my instincts reared their head and convinced me I had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Bella was my mate, I could do anything to her, and as long as she was willing there was no one who could convince me I was wrong for it.

My dad's eyes widened for a second in surprise before he laughed, "Sounds like an eventful evening. What's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to phase and do a little running, and then I'm going to see Bella. She couldn't sleep before I tried to climb down her throat, she definitely won't be able to now. She needs me even if she doesn't know it," I was thinking out loud.

He nodded, "Sounds like my son is growing up and finally starting to match his mind with his body."

I shrugged, "Something is going to have to change…I need to be closer to her. Last night was like a smack in the face. The longer she walks around, oblivious to how much of me she controls and carries with her, the higher the risk gets that this is going to get ugly and someone is going to get hurt."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I agree, but I don't think she is going to take the news calmly or rationally."

The idea that I could hurt her by telling her about my imprinting made my entire being rebel against the idea of telling her anything. I couldn't hurt her or make her feel trapped into this. It just wasn't an option. If she needed me to wait to tell her…I would… Damn it. "I've got to go."

He scooted out of my way and I silently moved past him and out the front door.

In the woods I tugged off my shirt and shorts and had to smile at the feeling of being naked out in the open all over again; it was something I hadn't thought to miss. After tying my shorts to my ankle in a small bundle, I rolled my neck, relaxed my body, and let the change wash over me. As the forest seemed to wake up and come alive around me I stretched out my new form and took a few deep breaths, trying to suck in all the smells and sounds that I had missed.

I started to run, jumping fallen trees and propelling myself forward even faster. My paws barely touched the ground with each step before they were in airborne again. I flew through the forest, shaking the ground beneath me and sending little animals scurrying in all directions; it felt amazing. I threw back my head and howled with sheer joy. All thinking ceased and the feeling took over…just like the forest, I had been sleeping. I was awake again.

BELLAS POV:

I heard the front door open and shut and sat up groggily from the completely pointless nap I had been taking. This 'no sleep without Jacob cuddles' thing was really turning out to be a pain in the ass. A little high-pitched bark from beside me jarred me the rest of the way awake and reminded me that Charlie shouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Footsteps climbing up the stairs made my heart start to pound. A criminal wouldn't just walk in the front door would they? I didn't have any more vampires out for my blood did I?

My bedroom door opened and I squealed before my eyes registered the beautiful sight of Jacob wearing nothing but a pair of black jersey shorts.

"Are you ok?" the look of happiness he had been wearing vanished as he took in my reaction and his long legs ate up the distance between us.

"I thought you were uh… I don't know…someone bad?" I smiled weakly at him.

He frowned, "Are you getting paranoid? You have no reason to be worried about anyone. The leech bitch is gone, the wolves still check up on you, and no human criminal would be stupid enough to break into the sheriff's house in broad daylight."

I shook my head; I wasn't getting paranoid was I? I did feel a lot safer with him here though…

He sighed and wrapped me in a hug. I put up a token half effort to pull away and then settled against him and started to soak up the happiness and contentment that always seemed to come from being in his arms.

"Can you stay?" I asked softly.

He kissed my forehead, "Of course."

I gave him one last squeeze and then turned and crawled into my bed while fighting back tears, "Something is wrong with me Jake, I can't sleep…unless you are here."

"No," he whispered and crawled onto the bed next to me, "nothing is wrong with you. I've been having trouble sleeping too."

"This is too weird Jake," I pouted as he pulled me up against his chest.

"Shhh," he said, "sleep as long as you want. I'm here…and I won't leave until you tell me to."

I smiled pitifully and pressed my cheek against his bare skin, "Do you remember all the stuff that happened in your mind…when you were hurt and the pack and I were there?" I wanted to ask about what he had called me. I could have sworn he said 'mate'. How could that be when he would still imprint someday?

"Yeah."

I lost my nerve. "It was weird being a wolf a running with you. Would you like me better if I was a wolf?" I mumbled softly.

"Nothing can make me like you more than I already do Bella," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled a bit as my eyes fell shut; I was warm, I was safe…I was exactly where I needed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoy drama. ;)

Also, reviewing isn't required...but it totally should be! I'm shooting for 115 before I post chapter 8...which I already have written. So I'm only waiting on YOU!

Fasten your seat belts, you're in for a bumpy ride!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

BPOV

I sighed softly as I woke up; these last six months had really taught me to appreciate a few good hours of dreamless sleep. I frowned a bit when I realized that my back was hot, almost uncomfortably so, but the ceiling fan was on and I wasn't under any blankets.

Jacob.

My heart skipped its usual beat that I had come to associate with being anywhere near him, though whether it was from anxiety or excitement I still couldn't tell.

I was lying on my side, facing my desk across the room, and he was snuggled tightly behind me against my back. I took a deep breath and felt his arm, which was draped across my waist, lift easily with the movement, never dislodging his hand from where it rested snuggly against my belly. Was it bad that waking up in his arms didn't scare me anymore? Granted, it still set my nerves on edge and made my mind and heart start racing but it no longer came with the sense that I had made some huge mistake or terrified me to the point of nausea.

Behind me Jake mumbled my name and pressed his hips more firmly against my ass; I blushed even though no one was around to see it. Was it wrong to enjoy these close moments while he was asleep? Before things got complicated? I felt guilty about it but I couldn't make myself pull away from the hollow his body had made for me to fit perfectly into.

I sighed and rested the hand that I didn't have tucked under my pillow, on top of his hand where it lay on my stomach. It scared me how right this felt. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and blinked rapidly, Charlie should have been home over thirty minutes ago. Surely Jake would have woken up if he had heard the door open…and there was no way he wouldn't be able to hear the door open…but then, he did say he kind of needed me to sleep too…so he hadn't been sleeping well lately either…SO HE COULD HAVE SLEPT THROUGH CHARLIE COMING HOME AND COMING UP THE STAIRS! What if Charlie had already seen us and was waiting downstairs for us to wake up so that he could shoot Jake and ground me for the rest of my life?

The hand around my waist tightened and I felt Jake's face move against the top of my head, "We are the only ones here Bells; no noise but the little bit that we and the dog are making."

I took a deep breath, if anyone could listen for a few seconds and know a house was empty, it would be Jacob. "What woke you up?" I mumbled and watched in fascination as his big tan hand slid out from under mine and moved on top of it so that he could lace our fingers.

"You felt wrong," he mumbled, voice still rough from sleep.

"Oh," it couldn't be a good sign that I didn't even question these strange comments from him anymore.

"I see you didn't forget your wolf," I heard the smile in his voice and I glanced at my nightstand to where the little wooden wolf he had made me was perched near my lamp.

"I don't think I will ever be able to," I can't honestly say I was still talking about the figurine.

He chuckled softly and it made my skin come alive with goose bumps, which only made him laugh more and rub his hand up and down my arm. "I doubt he will forget you either; he was made for you, ya know."

My heart twisted at that. I thought it was a little unfair of him to say things like that to me when somewhere out in the world at the same moment was a beautiful woman walking around, a woman that he would meet one day and suddenly belong heart and soul to…and forget that he had ever felt anything for me.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I don't know what I said wrong but don't let it bother you."

I didn't ask how he knew that I was hurting, though I hadn't physically pulled away from him even a centimeter. I just sighed and let him gently roll me onto my back so that he could lean over me and see my face. My eyes searched his for some sort of answer to a question I wasn't even sure I was asking and he just smiled softly.

My heart started to swell with feelings, feelings I couldn't begin to name; he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't the angry, fiery, rough kiss from the night before, but it was just as intense. In an instant my world had narrowed to the point that only his lips on mine existed, no other beings or thoughts could intrude into this new, tiny but very detailed world. I couldn't even think about pulling away as his lips moved to kiss each of mine before his tongue slipped out to gently trace the seam between them like an artist's paintbrush on a canvas. I tilted my head back a bit and opened my mouth, silently asking him to take it further, but he didn't increase the feathery light touches he was covering my mouth with. I made a soft feminine noise that I had no idea I could make, and it pulled forth a deep masculine one from him that made me shiver. Our bodies had no trouble communicating even though we generally couldn't do so verbally.

I felt him harden against my thigh a second before he pulled away from both my lips and my body and sat up.

"I came here to apologize for being so...intense yesterday. Not to molest you all over again," he said softly, though his eyes still seemed to be devouring me.

I blushed softly, "You don't have to apologize; I let it get too far out of hand."

He shook his head, "I do. I did. I wanted to kiss you and show you how much I wanted you…and how right we would feel. But it was supposed to be more about affection than being turned on and pinning you against a door."

I looked away from where he was sitting next to me on the bed and focused my attention on the floor. Jake had succeeded in every one of his goals; the being turned on part was just a pleasant side effect. I heard the door open down stairs and I looked up into his face.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

He grinned as he picked up one of his shirts he had left here before and put it on, "I'd love to, what are you cooking for me?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and Jake when he looked up and saw us coming down the stairs together. But he quickly got over his initial surprise and shook Jake's hand, "How are you doing Jake? You're looking good but I bet Billy is having fits with you being out of bed so soon."

Jake grinned, "Yeah, he's been quite the mother hen lately; but the doctor said I was ok as long as I took it slow and didn't overexert myself."

Charlie nodded and picked up Angel who was waddling around his feet, "I'd be the same way with Bella but she still wouldn't have made it out of the house yet."

Jake laughed and I felt it tingle across my skin before I slipped into the kitchen and left them to talk.

Thirty minutes later I had the lasagna out of the oven and my two men waiting with empty plates. They each loaded up their plates at the counter and carried them to the table where I was already sitting.

Jake looked down at me and noted that I didn't have a drink, much less a plate, and sat his own down so that he could go back over and put a portion a third the size of his own onto another plate for me.

I wrinkled my nose and glanced at Charlie when Jake sat the food down in front of me and went to make me a glass of water.

"Taking up waitressing Jake?" Charlie laughed.

Jake shrugged, "Nah, just returning the favor. Bella has been taking care of me pretty well for the last week or two; I figure I owed her."

Charlie nodded, "Good man."

The rest of the dinner went well, I told them both a few things that had been going on at school, Charlie talked about what was going on at work, and Jake told us about some of Billy's more motherly moments over the last two weeks while Charlie laughed his ass off.

It was a comfortable dinner, one that had us all grinning and just enjoying the company around us. The thought that I'd never enjoyed a dinner like this with Edward and my dad trickled into my mind before I shoved it quickly back out.

After he had finished, Charlie rinsed his dishes, ruffled my hair because he knew it annoyed me, and said he was going upstairs.

"I'll help you clean up before I leave," Jake said as he tucked away the last of his second helping into his toned body and then stood up and carried his plate to the sink.

I nodded, still lost in my thoughts, and followed him.

We had completely finished cleaning up before either of us spoke again. Jake hung the dish towel over my shoulder and smiled at me, "Walk me to the door?"

I smiled, "Sure." Again I followed him when he started to walk to the door.

We stepped outside and I softly shut the door behind me, not wanting to alert Charlie for no reason. A soft breeze blew and it smelled like rain; I glanced up at the sky and saw a few puffy gray clouds floating past in the dimming sky.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jake's deep voice interrupted my daydreaming.

I turned to look at him and was amazed all over again at how beautiful he was; of course he would see me, I couldn't seem to stay away from him. Where would the Earth be without her Sun? "Yeah."

He grinned at me; it was a grin that would probably remain boyish and mischievous until the day he died. His eyes told a different story though; those dark orbs reflected all the pain he had known and all the strength he had developed. "Do you want to stay the night at my house?"

I chewed my lip; Jacob was becoming a habit. Whether he was a good habit or a bad habit, I had yet to decide, "Yeah…"

He leaned forward, gave me a quick peck on the lips and then tugged off his shirt. "Keep this for me? I want to leave it here in case I need it again."

I nodded and took the shirt before watching him silently disappear into the night. The material still held the warmth of his body, and it made something inside me all warm and fuzzy. I went back inside while holding the fabric of the shirt against my face; it really should be against the law for anyone to smell this good.

After I climbed back into my bed, with shirt, book, and puppy in tow, I snuggled under my covers and started to read. Hopefully I could read for a few hours and then be relaxed enough to get at least _some_ sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up, I had no idea what I had been dreaming about but I knew it wasn't good. A sense of dread filled me and my heart was pounding and every shadow in the room had turned into an enemy. I couldn't decide what was wrong with me but I knew I needed something, something warm and…Jacob shaped. An idea snuck into my mind and I didn't bother to question the sanity of it; I picked up the sleeping Angel and Jacob's shirt I crept my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I glanced around stealthily before tossing Jake's shirt into the microwave. Angel shook her head at me and I glared at her.  
"Don't judge me or I'm going to tell Charlie to stop buying you all those puppy treats," I hissed and then jumped when the microwave beeped loudly in the darkness. I pulled the shirt out and had to juggle it from hand to hand for a moment before it cooled down enough to be touched without burning.

I walked back up the stairs and climbed back in the bed. My sidekick snorted at me and then crawled down to the foot of the bed where she often nested in my blankets. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled the blankets over my head. Jake's shirt was warm against my cheek; between the heat and the scent it carried, I had no trouble imagining that he was right next me. It worried me how much comfort that simple piece of material was giving me. Something was really wrong with me. Maybe I should ask Jake about it again? No, definitely not.

JPOV

As soon as I woke up the next day I heaved a sigh and I trotted to Sam's house on all fours. I could hear Paul and Jared in my mind, and from them I had gathered that they were on patrol and everyone else was chilling at the Uley home.

I pulled on my pants after phasing in the tree line and headed into the house. I walked into the door and was immediately face down on the floor with a heavy Quil sized object on my back. Embry laughed as Quil pulled my head back off the floor by my hair and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Jake, baby! We missed you!" he laughed and climbed off of me.

I smiled at my two best friends in the world, "You guys are so fucking gay." I left off the part about me missing them like crazy, despite their daily visits when I was both passed out and awake over the last two weeks, and the movie night we'd had two days ago. I started to ask them what the hell they had been doing without the amazing Jacob around the last couple days when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Every muscle in my body tensed as if ready for an attack from behind and the scent of Sam reached my nose.

I clenched my jaw. Sam was and would always be my friend. I had no idea why my wolf suddenly had a distaste for him, but I wasn't going to let the beast rule every aspect of my life. I turned stiffly and gave Sam the best smile I could muster. Maybe the sleeping meds I had been on the last few times he had visited had dulled this reaction?

"It's good to see you Jake," his eyes met mine and I knew he felt the sudden strain between us. Maybe I could ask him about it later…he knew a lot more about this shit than I did…but some part of me really hated the idea of admitting that to him.

I nodded, "It's good to be seen. I missed being here with all you guys." Embry threw an arm around me and I felt myself instantly tense before relaxing into the embrace. I was going to go insane with this shit.

Sam smiled and I smiled back. We could do this…right? I was anxious and irritated and all the sudden all I could think of was Bella. Her pale as moonlight skin, her long mahogany hair, her cute little upturned nose; I wasn't sure why, but I knew if she was here I would feel ten times better. Too bad she was in school at the moment; she had a lot better things to do with her life than tame my beast.

"Oh Jake!" Emily rushed through the guys and into my arms, "I'm so happy to see you up on your feet! We were all so worried! The others got to visit you every few days but I could only make it a few times; I don't think it was enough to convince me you would be ok! And Bella! She was so hurt, how is she now?"

I wanted to answer her but all I could think about was the fact that Sam's mate was way too close. I would never have anything but love and affection for her, she was like the mother I didn't have, but something deep inside me recognized that this new tension between Sam and I had also redrawn the lines of decorum around Emily and Bella.

Sam tensed, growled, pulled her from me, and wrapped his arms around her; only I knew the real reason behind it. Embry and Quil both looked vaguely confused but not enough to get excited over; they probably chalked Sam's behavior up to weird imprint crap. Emily on the other hand, looked very confused and also slightly angry and hurt.

"Sam, what-" his lips descended on hers and we all saw her interest shift from questioning his actions to wanting to be a lot closer to him and to have a lot more privacy.

I glanced at Embry and Quil and nodded my head in the direction of the door. They both followed me out onto the lawn.

"So Jake, how IS Bella?" Quil asked sweetly. "Is she good?" He drew out the O's in 'good' way too long for me to mistake his comment as anything other than a disgusting reference to my mate's sexual performance.

"Quil, I think I'm going to have to kick your ass just to remind you which one of us is bigger, and which one of us needs to shut his mouth before the other has to put his fist in it," I smiled sweetly at him.

Quil's eyes widened before he started to laugh, "Goddamn Jake, did all that testosterone back up in you while you were stuck in bed all this time?"

I pounced on him before either he or Embry had seen me move. I wrapped my arms around him and put him into a headlock. We were best friends and this was just a game, but there was an important lesson lurking below the surface.

Embry cackled and fell on his ass he was laughing so hard while Quil wind-milled his arms around in the air trying to break free of my hold on him.

"Say you're sorry Latera," I grunted as he thrashed. He may wind me but we both knew he wasn't getting loose unless I let him. "Say, 'I promise I won't harass you anymore about your imprint, because I respect her just like she, being the amazing woman she is, deserves."

He growled and wiggled harder, "Embry! Help me out you asshole!"

Embry wiped a tear from his cheek, "You got yourself into this one, now you have to get yourself out. You wouldn't talk about Emily like that."

Quil and I both paused at that last part. Embry had just connected Bella with Emily and consequently me with Sam. I wasn't sure if he had just said it because they were both imprints or because he had felt the rising tension between Sam and I that I was starting to suspect was our mutual desire to lead, but either way the thought held merit.

Quil licked his lip which one of us had accidentally busted and was now bleeding, "You're right."

I gave his neck a soft squeeze before releasing him onto the ground in front of me.

"Sorry Jake," he said as he looked up at me; it was the most serious I had seen him in a long time, well not so long. He had been pretty serious when I was about to die. "I'd probably break someone's leg if I felt the same way about someone as you do with Bella and they mouthed off about how she was in bed."

"You have always had a mouth a whole lot bigger than you could back up Quil, and you're still my best friend, but thanks for actually taking this one seriously. I'd hate to have to show you how important she is to me," I smiled at him to prove that I wasn't actually pissed off anymore and gave his shoulder a punch that would have made the average teenage boy fall on the ground crying. Quil just stumbled a step before righting himself.

He grinned back at me, "Well thank God I've got you and Embry here to bail me out whenever I get myself into real trouble!"

Embry gave us both a hard smack on the back and we all grinned; we were back.

The still furry Paul and Jared chose that time to jog into the yard. We turned and Quil yelled out a colorful greeting while they phased back and put on their shorts.

"Jake! Nice to see you whole again," Jared grinned. "Get it? HOLE!?" He laughed and smacked his leg while the rest of us just laughed at him instead of with him.

Paul rolled his eyes, "We really need to get you some better material."

Jared snorted, "Oh please, it was hilarious and you know it. Tell them I'm funny, Sam."

We all turned in time to see the still heavily breathing Sam step out onto the porch. Several of the boys grinned, granted none of them would ever make cocky comments about how Emily was in the bed, but that didn't mean they didn't still have a sick sense of humor that made them grin anytime the notion of sex popped into their mind. Only a month ago I would have joined them in the smirking; today I was too busy struggling with this new found tension.

Sam cleared his throat and the others straightened up and tried to look serious, "We are all glad to have you back Jake. What do you want to do to celebrate?"

I pilfered through my mind for an idea when Quil jumped in.

"We had a bonfire of course! We need plenty of booze, aka enough for us to get a least a buzz, and lots of girls! Dude, can we invite some of Bella's friends from her high school?" he gave me a super excited expression and I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I laughed when he did a little happy dance and Embry mumbled something about a fag.

"I'm going to kill you!" Quil snarled before jumping on top of Embry.

Everyone chuckled at them and headed for the kitchen where the real entertainment as it had just started to rain and we would probably spend most of the day inside rough playing video games.

"Quil, Embry, get off each other and let's eat," I said and watched them both laugh and pull apart from each. Quil stuck his tongue out at me and Embry mumbled a 'yes mom,' but they both moved towards the scent of Emily's cooking. I rolled my eyes at them and caught the strange look on Sam's face before he turned his back to me and followed them. I wasn't sure I understood it all, but it had looked like a combination of surprise and worry; it was probably wrong of me, but I was glad that I wasn't the only one struggling with what was going on.

I sighed, unhappy that my wolf was so intent on changing every aspect of my life, and had just walked in the house when the feeling hit me. I was choking. My chest hurt so bad I had to look down and touch it to actually believe there wasn't a huge gaping wound there. It _hurt_…_so…bad._ Tears threatened my eyes and my mind tried to work around my sudden overwhelming depression for the cause of the shift. I was dying…I was aching and dying and so incredibly lonely.

Bella.

I took a deep breath and ran out the door, kicking off my shorts without even stopping, and phased while running. I would go to my house and get my bike before I started for Forks High School.

BELLA'S POV:

I was standing in the middle of the lunchroom, like an idiot, no more than five feet away from my friend's table but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't turn around and run…I couldn't even move.

Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were the only people at the table at the moment, and I could hear their words from where I stood. Jessica had been telling Lauren about how sexy she thought Quil was, and though it vaguely annoyed me, it was nothing I couldn't put up with. I think that half of the reason she had said it was for Mike's benefit anyway. Then she had gone on to say how pretty much all the Rez boys were sexy and though my irritation had become a lot less vague, I was still ok. And then had she dropped a bomb on me.

"Yeah! Jacob was definitely the hottest one there. I can't believe he is so into Bella, I mean, even if she wasn't still mourning the absence of Cullen he could definitely do better. She is like, not all there anymore," she said.

"Well he was a jerk, you would be upset if you were in love with a guy and he abandoned you," Mike said, but didn't look up from his macaroni and cheese.

Jessica sighed, "A little time is normal but like four months? Mike, she turned into a different person and I honestly don't understand how she keeps attracting these super hot guys when she alternates between dressing like thirteen year old boy and a forty year old man."

Lauren snorted and laughed, "She does! That bowling shirt the other day was hilarious."

Mike sighed, "I thought it was cute."

"Yet another _Bella Brainwash Victim_," Jessica mumbled.

Lauren laughed, "Well, if the current trend holds, he won't be one for long. Jacob may follow her around for a while but I bet you a hundred bucks that he wakes up and decides he wants something better sometime soon and then he is going to do exactly what Edward Cullen did and run in the opposite direction. Eventually you will too Mike. No offense to Bella but Edward and Jacob are both way out of her league. She just isn't right for those kinds of guys."

I tried to swallow my pain but it felt like I had a wad of cotton balls the size of a baseball in my throat and swallowing anything was pretty much out of the question. I hated both of the bitches and the shitty things they were saying, but most of all I hated how true those words felt. If Jacob had any brain at all he WOULD run in the other direction.

"Wow," Mike said and actually glared at her. I hadn't even thought that he knew how to glare at someone.

I turned around as fast as I could and rushed from the room. My entire tray went into the trashcan when I went by and I fisted away the tears with my shirt sleeve. I saw Angela and Eric heading my way and turned to all but run down a different hallway, I didn't care where I went, I just wanted to fucking be gone. I picked up speed and hit one of the smaller side doors of the school with a loud thud. The door flew open and I hurtled out into the rain.

Instantly I was soaked and my shoes were covered in mud; at least now no one would be able to tell whether it was tears or rain on my cheeks.

I ran around the building, heedless of the gathering mud puddles and the rumbling thunder above me. I was sobbing, but no one could hear me. I was crying, but no one could see it. I fell to my knees; there was no point in going any further, I had nowhere to go.

I sat in the mud and pouring rain for what must have been ten minutes before a soft sound made me look up.

"Bella," his deep voice sounded choked but it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. I didn't want to hope that him being here now meant that he would always be here, and I didn't want to think about how Edward had left me when I needed him but Jacob had sought me out, and I didn't want him to see me acting like such a wreck…being such a wreck.

He closed the distance between us in three long strides and fell to his knees next to me so that he could wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap, "It's ok baby. I'm here…I'm here." I hadn't realized how cold the rain was until I was wrapped in Jacob's warmth.

I sobbed hard into his chest and clutched at his shirt, I didn't deserve this man, "Jacob." It was all I could say. "Jacob, please…please…don't leave me."

His arms tightened around me and he kissed my head while making calm shushing noises. "It's ok…I'm not going anywhere, ever. I love you too much. It would be like ripping my heart out and trying to walk away; there would be no fucking way." He laughed grimly and kissed my head again, "Even a wolf can't survive without a heart in his chest."

I cried, wanting so much to argue with him, to throw the word imprint in his face, but I wanted even more to be held and feel like he would never leave. He loved me. He had never said it before now but I felt like I had always known it. His beautiful words helped but I knew they wouldn't be enough for us in the end, nor would his love. But I wanted so badly for them to be…

I felt my subconscious take over and I stopped thinking of all the negative replies I could say to his words. My mind just went blank and the only thing I could do was cry against him and listen to his hushed voice over the pounding of the rain.

"Are you listening Bells? I'm not leaving," he was rocking me in his lap like a mother would a distraught child. "There isn't anything I wouldn't give up for you. There isn't anything that anyone can do to change my mind. There isn't anything that could happen to you to change my mind. Your mine Bells; the only thing that can make me leave is if you tell me to. Only then would I leave you, even though it would kill something inside me." He kissed my head again and I knew he must be feeling helpless and unsure. Most guys would have already started to panic under this much emotional pressure.

I felt him shift under me a moment before I was in the air. With one arm under my back and the other under my knees, Jacob carried me the rest of the way around the building to where he had left his bike. I noted the dark skid marks around it, the fact that he had thrown it on the ground instead of actually parking it, and I knew he had been in a hurry. How had he known how bad I needed him?

"Stand here for a second Bells," he whispered and stood me on the ground before he picked up a helmet and secured it on my head. Then he picked up the neglected bike and climbed on it.

"Come here," he said to me softly and held out his hand.

I looked at the rain dripping off of his hair, the intense look in his dark eyes, his beautiful soft lips, and I knew that I loved him too. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the bike behind him. He waited a moment for me to get situated before he started the bike with a kick and sent us flying out of the parking lot.

"Your house or mine?" he yelled over the wind.

I tried to ignore how cold my back was and focus on how wonderfully warm my entire front was, "Mine."

He tilted the bike and we turned at the stop light, heading for my house.

Neither of us said a word as Jake pulled up in front of the house and nimbly climbed off the bike. I watched hollowly as he took off my helmet and again picked me up so that he could gently carry me inside.

I sagged against him, still crying softly and hurting so much. It was like Edward had left again…but no one had actually moved. It terrified me to think that just the thought of Jacob leaving was enough to bring me to my knees with the same pain I had felt when Edward had actually left.

"Stop thinking about that leech," he grumbled as he jogged up the stairs like I didn't weigh any more than a feather and then nudged my bedroom door open with his hip.

"How do you know that I was?" I mumbled pitifully.

He sighed and sat me in my desk chair, "You got that helpless look again. You get it every time you think about him and you don't realize anyone is watching."

I bit my lip and nodded.

Jake vanished into my bathroom and came back out with a towel, which he promptly wrapped around me and started to rub me down with. "Take off your shirt and pants."

I looked at him dubiously, tears still oozing down my cheeks.

"You're freezing and I'm going to have trouble warming you up through wet clothes," he said gently as he started to dig through my dresser.

My cheeks flamed as he pulled a pair of underwear out of the top drawer, and then a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top out of another. "Change into these; I'll be in the hall, when you are done just open the door."

I caught his arm as he sat the clothes down next to me on the desk, "Don't leave please…just…turn around." I saw his eyes fill with desire and then worry before he was fast enough to mask both with a blank expression.

"Ok Bells." He picked up a towel from my from and started to dab at his own wet clothes.

He moved away to study a poster on the wall and halfheartedly dry off, and I stripped out of my wet clothes in record time, despite their stickiness, and changed into the dry ones. I noted that I was now bra-less, but didn't care enough to do anything about it.

"Ok," I said softly.

Jake turned around, let his eyes roam over me for just a second before he nodded and walked over to pick me up again.

"You seem to like carrying me around today," I murmured as he laid me down on the bed and moved away to drag off his own shirt.

"You seem to need it today," he offered before looking in dismay at his soaking wet khaki shorts.

I nodded in agreement, that was probably the only thing I was sure about at the moment. He moved to get on the bed. I wiped my raw cheeks free of tears and frowned, "Are you going to wear those after you made me change?"

His eyes moved up to watch my face as he replied, "I'm not wearing anything under these."

I swallowed and turned red. "Do you think my basketball shorts will be big enough?"

"No," he said with a soft smile.

"What about a pair of Charlie's?" I asked while fidgeting with the blanket.

"It's worth a shot," I watched him leave the room only to come back a few minutes later with a pair of red and white plaid pajama pants in hand.

"These are the biggest thing I could find," he said.

I nodded and watched, mesmerized for a moment before he raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't understand why he was making that face until he started easing his shorts off his hips and I realized I had been staring at him instead of turning around.

I caught only a glimpse of the edges of the muscular V between his hips before I had turned away, bright red.

"You could have just told me to turn around," I mumbled and snuggled down into the bed.

"I could have," he agreed, "but then I would have missed that face you made when I started pulling my shorts off." He climbed up behind me on the bed and pulled me back against him.

I sighed softly and found myself scooting back more snuggly before I had even thought about it. I felt like he belonged there...

Jake pulled my shirt collar away from my neck so that he could kiss my skin softly, "I love you Bella…more than anything. I'll be here for you until the day I die."

My chest hurt and I nodded silently as tears started to gather in the corners if my eyes again. His big hand that could snap effortlessly snap an enemy's neck came up and gently brushed a tear off my cheek. I cried silently and he held me tightly, long after I had cried myself to sleep.

JPOV

The sound of Bella's cell buzzing woke me from the light sleep I had fallen into. I rose up on my forearms and then rolled so that I could pick up the phone from where she had dropped it on the floor. Angela had texted.

_Bella, are you ok? Mike saw you turn to leave in the middle of lunch before you got to the table and he told me what Jess and Lauren were saying, I'm so sorry. Don't take it to heart; they are both just completely jealous that Jacob is interested in you and not them. I'm so mad for you. Call me tonight ok? PS- I brought your bag pack home from school for you, so don't worry about it._

I reread the message and then sat the phone on the stand beside her bed. I felt a growl rumble through my chest before I could stop it. I don't give a damn if they are girls, Lauren and Jessica needed their asses kicked. I just wished I knew what the fuck they had said. I was tempted to text Angela back from Bella's cell but I resisted the urge; the last thing my imprint needed was for me to give her another reason to be upset.

I settled back down against her and buried my nose in her hair; nothing in the world could smell better than this.

Bella mumbled and shifted against me. Her backside wiggled tauntingly against me and I felt my dick harden instantly. If she only knew the power she had over me… I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will myself to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up in Jake's arms and felt the butterflies in my stomach start to go insane when I looked up and met his eyes. Somehow I had turned around in my sleep so that I was facing him.

"I'm glad you're awake," he whispered with a smile, "my arm is going to sleep."

I blinked in confusion and then realized I was lying on his arm, "Oh!" I started to lift up but squeaked loudly instead when he took matters into his own hands, lifted me up, and rolled onto his back.

My cheeks started burning as I came to rest on top of him with my legs on either side of him. He flexed the numb arm for minute and then let his hands come to rest on my hip and lower back. I laid my cheek against his chest and tried to breathe calmly through my embarrassment.

"Breathe Bells," he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear with a smile. "Let me hold you like we both want me to."

I decided not to bother arguing and nodded against him. Instead of focusing on the idea that I was laying on top of him I focused simply on Jake. He was hot underneath me and made for a very hard pillow but his smooth skin against my cheek and hands made up for it. I took a deep breath and felt him do the same in time with me. His big hands were holding my hips gently, keeping me from sliding to either side of him, and I wanted him to squeeze me harder.

Jake somehow read my mind and his fingers pressed harder against me, "Are you going to tell me what happened today?"

I shook my head against him, thankful he had distracted my mind from its focus on his body and what I wanted to do to it.

"Even if I said please?" he whispered into my hair.

"How did you know I needed you?" I asked him instead of answering.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

I sighed and rubbed his chest with my cheek for an answer. He petted my head gently and smoothed my hair down. I looked up at him and found him looking me. He was making that face again, the beautiful one that always made me feel like I had been born perfect in every way. No one but Jake could do that; not even Edward had been able to make me feel like that…I'd always been too consumed with wanting to be near him and worried about not being good enough for him to feel adored.

A howl drifted up from the woods and Jake growled underneath me. I sat up so that I could climb off him but he was too fast. He sat up with me and kept my body pressed against his chest, so that we ended up sitting, facing each other with me still in his lap.

My cheeks were immediately on fire; I was straddling Jake and he was still looking up at me with those hungry dark eyes.

"Tell me to stay," he said softly hands moving up and down my back.

"You have to go," I managed to stammer out. My heart was beating so fast my chest was aching.

He shook his head and leaned up so that he could kiss my neck, "Not if you ask me to stay. You're more important to me Bells and I don't want to leave you when you are upset."

I could feel my hands shaking where I as clutching to Jake's shoulders. "Go, Jake, I'll be ok," it was hard to force the words out.

He sighed and flopped his head into my, albeit small, cleavage while one of his hands slid down to squeeze my ass. I could help but suck in a breath in surprise at him.

Another howl from outside prompted him to growl again and I was reminded just how close to the surface his wolf was.

"Something is going on between me and Sam," he said into skin and making me shiver.

I grabbed his head and pulled it away from me so that I look could see his face, "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like being around him. Emily hugged me today and I thought we were going to get bloody."

"What? Because Emily hugged you? I don't understand," I was frowning at him trying to make sense out of his words.

"Yes and no. I felt aggressive as soon as he walked in the door and I know he felt it too. Then before either of us said anything Emily ran up and hugged me and told me how glad she was that I was ok. It was weird Bella, as soon as she touched me I knew she shouldn't have. I knew Sam would be pissed and I knew that I'd probably attack him if he touched you."

I looked down into his eyes. This thing with Sam worried him and that bothered me; nothing worried Jake except me acting stupid and getting myself hurt. "You were kind of territorial when you were hurt too."

He nodded, "That's when it started, yeah. But it wasn't until earlier today that I saw him while I was standing and not drugged. And it's not just territorial shit; the idea of him giving me orders makes me want to snap."

"And you want to be the one giving the orders?" I asked softly.

"No! Yes. No. I don't know," he sighed and gave me a soft kiss before he lifted me gently from his lap and sat me down beside him. "Don't worry about it; I'll figure it out."

But I was worried, not to mention my heart felt like it was in a vice now that I was confronted with his leaving. "Go, I'll be fine. Talk to Sam and I will see you tomorrow."

He gave me a knowing look that said he didn't believe I was anywhere near fine, "Let me stay with you tonight, Bells."

I felt a flush of gratitude that he had asked the question for me, "If you insist."

He gave me a genuine Jake Grin and a kiss on the forehead, "I do."

I smiled weakly as I watched him jump out of my window. When I heard the thud of his feet on the ground below I walked over to my window and looked out so I could watch him run into the woods to meet his friends. I stared out the window long after he was gone before I managed to force myself away from it and into the bathroom. Surely a hot shower could cure any ailment.


	8. Chapter 8

Slightly slower than promised, but still weeks sooner than I would have posted it...here's the next chapter! I'm so proud of you guys, 25 reviews in less than two full days? You're all awesome for reviewing so I hope you really enjoy this chapter and the next step in Jacob and Bella's relationship! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story!

We are shooting for 165 reviews before the next post, so review review review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

JPOV:

_What's going on?_ I asked as soon as I was on four feet again.

_Attack up North, Paul scouted it earlier and smelled leech, _Quil answered.

_I think someone should stay behind with La Push; it's a bad idea for us all to leave at once _ Embry had proven to be only voice of reason among us once again.

_I always am _he laughed in response to my thoughts.

I snorted; I wanted to stay with Bella but my wolf was almost as determined to go hunt leeches as it was to stay with its imprint. Still, the idea of her being alone at all after her day today really bothered me. _I vote the voice of reason stays. _I felt Embry pout at that.

_I want to go, let Quil stay._

Quil snorted, _Jake wants you to stay because you are the one he trusts most with Bella. He thinks I'm too reckless._

I didn't bother denying the thought I had shared with them many times in the past. _I think Quil was made to harass leeches, not guard the vulnerable hearts of the pack._

This seemed to console Embry a bit and I felt his acceptance.

_I'll circle between the two of them._

I nodded to and knew that he felt my relief and gratitude. Sam echoed my feelings.

_Go find a place to camp Call, the big boys are going to go play _Paul chuckled and turned to follow Sam who was now trotting into the forest.

Embry growled; Paul was such an ass.

_So what's new? _Quil laughed and disappeared into the tree line.

They all heard Paul's snort of disdain in response.

I glanced at Embry, _thanks man._

_ Yeah no problem, but you owe me; we can discuss payment plans when you get back._

I rolled my eyes at him and sped into the forest to catch up with the others. My blood started to pound in eagerness at the coming battle and I picked up speed knowing the others were running as well now; we had a an long distance to cover by human standards.

BPOV:

I tossed and turned in my bed for a good hour before I gave up and went downstairs to find something to snack on. Angel grunted each time she jumped down a step in hot pursuit of my slippers.

I settled for a bowl of cereal and flicked on the TV. Old reruns, cheesy adult cartoons, and infomercials were abundant. I let the channel rest on some cartoons but my mind never focused on them. I felt myself wondering where Jake had gone and what was going on, how he was handling the thing with Sam, and if he was ok. Something in my gut said he was fine but that was all I knew for sure.

"You are going to have to buy me a new pair of these," I said in Angel's direction when I glanced down to find her sitting on one of my feet and chewing on the slipper of the other. The only good news was that they had been a Christmas present from my grandma and I didn't particularly have any love for sheep, so I didn't mind that my puppy was chewing the ear off one.

After I had eaten and watched some more TV I got bored with myself. I grabbed a book and went outside to read on the porch; the moon was bright enough that I could see without too much trouble. The air had a chill to it that stung a little but I didn't plan on being out here too long.

I had just begun to make some headway when Angel let out an adorable little growl that wouldn't have intimidated a hamster and the bushes rustled. My heart leapt into my throat and a few tense moments of silence passed before Embry stepped out of the woods and I was able to breathe again.

Angel was not amused. She continued to growl even as he grinned and climbed up the steps to the porch.

"That is a fierce little fur ball you've got there," he chuckled.

I smiled and petted her until she stopped making noise and cuddled back against my side. "Isn't she? She's completely useless when Jake is here though; all she does is moon over him and climb on top of him."

He smiled and sat down on the bench next to me, "I heard you had an adventurous day."

I looked up at him in horror.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Don't worry, I have no idea what happened. I just caught the tail end of Jake thinking about how he didn't want to leave you alone after the day you had gone through."

I nodded; I had always known Jake thought about me often but each time someone told me about it I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I also caught an image of you straddling him in your bed and may I just say, bravo," he laughed when he saw my face explode into red. "Though, I think I've been in his head enough to know that he prefers to be on top…or behind."

Behind? I blushed harder and tried to ignore the imagery his statement had brought to life in my mind, "Did you just come over here to harass me?"

"Pretty much, I was bored with just watching you and you are always so fun to tease," he smiled and started to pet the now thoroughly in love puppy as she climbed onto his lap and collapsed.

"I love you too," I mumbled back darkly, which only made him laugh again.

"Anyways, back to Jakey-Poo. Has he been acting weird, since the mind thing?" he asked with a now serious face.

I shrugged, unsure of just what I should and shouldn't talk about.

He rolled his eyes, "Ok, has he mentioned anything about Sam?"

"Why do you ask?" I said smoothly back.

He sighed, "Because I could feel Sam worrying about something having to do with Jake and now they seem sort of tense around each other."

I nodded, "He said he didn't know what the deal was but that he didn't like being around Sam. I think he is really worried about it; you should talk to him and see if you can fix it."

Embry snorted, "Oh, like either one of them would ever listen to me. They are both stubborn males that think they are the boss."

We both paused and blinked at that.

"A pack can't have two alphas," Embry said as his brows creased in worry. "If Jake's wolf has stepped up into that not-so-open position then we are all screwed."

I chewed my lip, "He said it really bothered him to take any sort of orders from Sam."

Embry sighed, "That's not exactly a good sign."

Silence enveloped us as we both got lost in our own thoughts.

"The pack is doing a bonfire this weekend in honor of Jake being alive and all that," he said a few moments later. "Quil wants to invite some of the girls from your high school. I think he is hoping to get lucky with one of them."

I was instantly irritated with the idea of having to deal with anyone from school, other than Angela and possibly Eric, after school hours; like I wasn't miserable enough, now they would come sit on my beach and stare at MY JAKE.

Embry rolled his eyes, "'What's that Embry, girls from my school? That would be great, I'll invite them tomorrow!' Oh, sweet Bella, thanks!"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "How do you ever get bored if you can carry on these conversations with yourself?"

"Sometimes I get tired of the same old arguments," he smiled, "but seriously, Saturday night, all the girls that went with us to the movies for sure and maybe some others? Would you mind doing that?"

"Does Jake want them there?" I asked softly.

Embry's grin faltered, "Why would he?"

I shrugged.

He frowned in concern, "Since when are you self conscious about those chicks being around Jake?"

I shrugged at him again.

"Bella don't be silly, you're the only damn thing he sees if you with a fifteen mile radius of him and your damn sure all he thinks about, fifteen miles or no. Jake getting the hots for some other chick should be the least of your worries. Does this have something to do with your bad day?" I could see the genuine worry in his face and it made my heart ache all over again.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid conversation I accidentally walked in on," I mumbled.

He waited quietly with his hand resting on my back for me to continue. I found myself actually wanting to get it out.

"They said since Edward left, I was useless…and Jake would leave too, because they are both out of my league," I blinked quickly a few times to stop any tears from falling. "They are right though…"

Embry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, "That's bullshit and you know it. You could move to the top of Mount Everest and that kid would follow you up there and enjoy every minute he got to spend freezing his ass off, just because he was with you."

I snorted and then squeaked in surprise when Embry suddenly jumped away from me.

I looked up to find a sweaty and predatory looking Jake. I frowned at the claw marks on his chest and the black sheen of blood on his sculpted body.

"Are you ok?" I asked at the same time as Embry said, "Did you get rid of the leech?"

Jake grunted and walked up on the porch while Embry suddenly stood up and moved a few feet away. Jake's face seemed to relax a little as he took the seat Embry had just vacated next to me.

"Should I get you a bandage or something?" I asked and leaned closer to look at his scratches.

"No, I'll be fine. And yes, we got the leech," he said and leaned forward so he could kiss my lips gently.

I blushed and glanced over at Embry.

"So was it just crazy strong or what?" Embry asked and pretended not to notice my embarrassment.

Jake brushed his lips against mine again before he pulled back enough to glance at Embry, "No, it was a pretty boring hunt; he didn't even put up much of a fight."

"Then why do you look like that?" I asked before Embry could.

Jake shrugged, "Paul and I had a minor disagreement."

Embry's eyes widened, "Is he as scratched up as you?"

Jake smirked at that, "He's a little more than scratched up but it's not anything that won't heal in a couple days."

Now Embry looked like he couldn't decide whether to be amused or worried, "So you kicked his ass?"

"Quite thoroughly," Jake said, turning his focus back to me again as if he was uninterested in the conversation.

"Do I get to know what it was over?" Embry asked.

Translation: 'can we talk about it in front of Bella?' Because of the whole mind thing they didn't keep secrets from each other very well, whether they wanted to or not. Embry would get the details of tonight one way or another; I was the only one who might not.

Jake looked away from my mouth and leaned back in his chair, "Paul is Paul. He causes problems if he doesn't think there are enough around to keep things interesting."

We waited for him to continue.

"He thought it was humorous to think up interesting scenarios of what you two were doing while I was gone," Jake said. "Of course he pissed me off and I told him to shut the hell up a few times but he never got off it. So when the leech was done I let him know how I felt about his bullshit."

Embry blinked wide eyes. He was probably a little concerned about just what exactly Jake had going on in his head right then. The way his gaze darted to the woods and back told me the urge to leave was weighing hard on his mind.

"You look cold," Jake said to me and I suddenly realized my skin was covered in goose bumps and that I was indeed cold.

I shrugged, "I'm ok."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, "Fine, I'm a little cold."

He crooked a finger at me and indicated that I should come to him. I blinked. Was he serious? Did he really think I was just going to climb onto his lap with Embry here?

"Either come sit on me or get closer to Embry; you catching a cold is not an option right now," he said calmly but his eyes told me exactly which of those choices I needed to pick. Of course I really didn't need his help to know which I wanted to pick most, but that didn't make it any less awkward in front of Embry.

I chewed my lip and found myself moving to sit in his lap. Instantly I was warmer and instantly his arms were around me. I felt a rumble of a growl of approval vibrate across my skin and fought not to shiver.

"So I don't think we should invite those chicks from Bella's high school to your bonfire," Embry said casually.

I felt Jake stiffen against me, "And why is that?"

Embry shrugged, "Because I don't want to have to worry about keeping control, I want to try and get wasted."

"Then you get to buy the shit ton of booze required for it," Jake said and then grunted. "They are coming; Lauren, Jessica, fuck bring Mike even."

Now I was confused and Embry's face said that he felt the same way I did, minus the stabbing pain in my chest. Jake's hand moved up and down my back and he bent his head to kiss me on the neck.

Embry looked like he was thinking about arguing but Jake shot him a look that told him it was best that he dropped it.

He dropped it.

"Let's go to bed," he said against my skin.

I shivered and didn't bother trying to fight the blush I knew was creeping back across my cheeks.

Jake nodded as if I had agreed and stood up with me in his arms, "Thanks for keeping her safe Call."

Embry gave Jake a slow nod and me a worried glance, "No big deal. Night."

Like I weighed no more than a feather, Jake held me against him with one arm so he could open the door with the other and then shut and lock it behind him. "You smell like Embry," he mumbled.

He didn't sound angry or upset but some part of me knew he was, more so than he let on.

"I was upset about earlier again and when I started crying he hugged me," I mumbled and pretended to be oblivious to the fact that I was cuddling closer against his chest. "Did you really beat up Paul?"

He nodded and took us up the stairs, "He has gotten away with being a dickhead for too long."

That I agreed with. "So…why now?"

"I just couldn't deal with it," he said and sat me down gently on my bed. "You should go shower."

I blinked in confusion, "Why do you want to get rid of me?"

He snorted and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears, "I'll never want to get rid of you Bells; I just want to get the scent of Call out of this room as fast as possible."

"I don't want to…" be away from you again, I thought but thankfully kept the last to myself.

Jacob growled and then lifted me up off the bed so he could throw me further back on the mattress. My heart and a high pitched squeak both leapt into my throat as he moved up after me and over me.

"Jake?" I sucked in a breath as he lay down on top of me and rested some of his enormous weight against me. The sensation felt too good. "Jake!" I pushed on his shoulders.

He sighed and shimmied his body against mine, "Just give me a minute."

"What are you doing!" I squealed as his hands smoothed up and down my sides and his head fell into my neck. "Stop it!"

"Do you want to take the shower or not?" he growled as his body tensed above me.

I blinked as I suddenly realized what he was doing. "Are you seriously trying to _rub _off his _scent?_" I hissed. "Like your marking your territory!" it was more of an accusation than a question.

He ignored me and wiggled his hips between my spread legs.

I gasped and then gave him another shove to the chest, "Stop acting so barbaric!" I saw some of the blood on his chest come off on my hand and I realized I was pressing on one of the claw marks. I was instantly still underneath him; if all he wanted was to rub off the damn scent then I would let him, it wasn't worth me making the wound hurt even worse.

At some point over the last few weeks Jake's health had become very important to me.

"I missed you Bells," he whispered and moved his hand so that when it slid down my body again it went past my hip and gripped the underside of my ass.

I took a deep breath and let him lift my leg so that it was wrapped around his waist; I needed to stop him now. I couldn't make myself move, "I missed you too."

He smiled and kissed a trail down my neck before he nipped the base, "I kept worrying that something was going to happen, it was driving me insane." We both knew he didn't mean just physical harm; things with Paul wouldn't have gotten so carried away if his harassment hadn't struck some sort of a chord.

I sucked back the groan that had tried to bubble up my throat as he moved his hips forward in a grinding motion against mine. I had to clear my throat before I could make myself say anything, "I was worried about you too… how were things with Sam?"

His warm breath tickled my skin and I fought not to shiver when his hand slid up my side, over my ribs, and paused just under my breast. "Still tense. Tell me you missed me again."

His tone made me ache with him, so I did him one better, "I don't like Embry, you are the only wolf-man I've ever been interested in."

"Interested in?" he mumbled softly and rocked his hips gently against me again, "perhaps not the best choice of words considering your current position."

I blushed and hoped he couldn't see it in the dark, "I mean…that I've ever been close to?"

Jake's hand moved down an inch or two and then back up under my breast, the sheer potential of the touch was enough to make me squirm underneath him. Some part of me recognized that he was teasing me on purpose, waiting for me to ask him for it. I wasn't sure I could.

"We are pretty close," he said distractedly while his mouth worshipped my neck.

I nodded vaguely in agreement, "Don't…don't leave a hickey. Charlie saw me after you dropped me off from…the movies." The occasional movement of his hips made me pause in odd places in my sentence.

He chuckled darkly above me and it made chills skate down my spine, "I can't tell you how much I like the idea of you carrying around a mark from me." He let his hips press into mine again and I could easily feel what he 'couldn't tell me.'

My cheeks were burning from all the blushing; I liked the idea of bearing his mark too and possessive men had never really appealed to me before. "I don't want him…to see."

Jacob paused for a moment and then lifted his body enough that he could look down into my eyes, "Then let me do it somewhere he won't see." His fingers moved back and forth across my stomach under my shirt's hem.

I would have had a coughing fit if Jake's face wasn't so serious and his eyes so mesmerizing.

"Please Bells…give me this," he leaned forward and gave my jaw a gentle kiss. "You can tell me where…and that's all I'll do."

His voice kept getting rougher and deeper and I had to fight not to just nod brainlessly, "You're asking me for one hickey?"

He clenched his jaw in that sexy way of his and gave me a quick nod, and this time I did nod back; suddenly he was harder between my spread thighs and my other leg lifted of its own accord and wrapped around his waist so it could cross ankles with the other.

"Where do you want it?" his voice came out in more of a growl than anything.

I chewed my lip and started pulling off my shirt. Jake lifted himself off me far enough that I could pull the shirt off and watched me silently. The hungry look he gave me once the cloth was gone was enough to make the butterflies in my stomach go insane; I had never been this naked while being this close to Jake.

He groaned and spread kisses down my neck and over the crests of my breasts that were exposed over the top of my bra. "Where Bells?"

I squeezed my eyes shut; I had never felt so completely vulnerable and yet so in control of another human being at any other time in my life. My neck was out of the question, so was the tender skin above my breasts on the off chance I wanted to wear a low cut shirt, which only left us anywhere below my bra. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed.

Jake easily let me move his body down my own until his head was level with my stomach.

"Here," I whispered and brushed my fingers over my skin between my hip bone and my belly button. It was wasn't until he scooted a little lower and nudged my pajama pants down that I realized how low the area was on my body. My eyes widened as his lips brushed the sensitive flesh; I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my body or ignore the urge to lift myself up on my elbows so I could look down at where his beautiful face was nuzzling me.

"Your skin is so smooth Bells," his lips moved against my skin as he spoke.

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't hear or see the gesture. I felt his tongue flick out over the skin and fell weakly back onto the bed. As his lips parted and softly suckled at my skin I clenched my jaw in an attempt to stay quiet; hickeys weren't supposed to feel like this, hickeys were supposed to be no big deal.

My hands found their way down to where they could cradle his head and I felt myself sink further into the bed as each of my muscles started to relax and become heavier.

I had no idea how much time actually passed before he lifted his mouth away from me. I glanced down in time to see him lower his head just a bit and hover it over the front of my pajama pants.

"You smell fantastic," he said in a rough voice and looked up at me before he spread kisses up over my stomach and between my breasts.

I blinked dazedly before the blush crept up my neck and into my cheeks; Jake could smell my…my… That's why he had done the inhale thing the other night when he came over to watch a movie! A 'wolf thing' my ass. I was almost angry with him for not having told me earlier that he could smell when I was…excited.

He kissed my chin and I felt his thumb rubbing back and forth over the area where I had let him mark me, "You smell good Bells, I love it; don't give yourself complex."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the slight darkening of his cheeks that told me he had embarrassed himself a little on that one too. It was good to know he wasn't always one hundred percent confident of himself.

I cleared my throat, "One hickey right?"

He nodded despite the contradictory pleading of his eyes and he sat up so that he could grab my shirt and hand it to me. "Thank you Bells, it means a lot to me."

"Uh…you're welcome…" how could I pretend to be cool when the gesture had meant almost as much to me as it had to him? I frowned when he turned and started to leave the room. "Where are you going? I thought you were staying the night?" More importantly, why did I have the urge to growl and drag him back to the bed before tugging the rest of our clothes off?

"I think you would be a lot more comfortable sleeping next to me if I took a shower first."

My first thought was the blood on his chest but it had already dried and long since flaked off on either me or my bed. Then I saw the slight raise in one of his eyebrows and I realized what he what he was talking about. Jacob was going to jerk off in my shower. I couldn't help but imagine the water beading off his skin while his strong arm flexed and slid his hand up and down his-

Jake's groan cut me off from any further thought, "Bells."

I had the grace to blush; we both knew he was referring to my train of thought and the effect it was having on my body. He left the room and I snuggled down into my bed while I tried to understand what was going on between us. Since I had admitted to myself that Jake was a lot more than 'sort of beautiful' and that I had the urge to do a lot more to his body than I would to any of my other 'friends,' my mind seemed to rebel less and less at the thought of getting closer to him. Like most things, the first time was always the hardest; now that I had finally come to terms with being attracted to Jacob my brain and body seemed to have no trouble continuously reiterating the fact for me.

Faintly I heard the shower start and I fidgeted in the bed. The skin over my lower belly and hip seemed to tingle and I couldn't help but to move my hand down so I could gently brush my fingers across the area of thoroughly loved skin; I was in even more trouble than I had thought.

JPOV:

She was going to make me insane. It felt like the wolf inside me was pacing in circles, torn between its need to take its mate and its need to keep her comfortable and not push her into something she didn't yet want to do. I didn't realize I was clenching my jaw until my teeth started to hurt.

Taking a deep breath I kicked off my shorts and climbed into the shower before turning on the spray and not caring what the temperature was; since I had phased cold showers weren't ever so cold nor the hot so hot. My hand found its way to my dick before I had even thought about it. I was so hard I was hurting; slowly I started to slide my hand up and down the shaft. Between the lingering taste of her skin on my mouth, the memory of resting snuggly between her thighs, and the still faint scent of her arousal, I had no trouble finishing in record time.

My climax left me shuddering and bracing myself against the walls of her shower with my free hand. I let the water sluice down my body and draw little rippling aftershocks of pleasure in its wake. It wasn't until my heart had slowed and my blood had returned to normal circulation that I grudgingly washed my body and climbed out of the shower.

My Bells had fallen asleep in my absence; I searched for any sort of irritation because of it and found none. It pleased me that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep with me so close by, hopefully she felt both protected and calm enough to relax. Only a month ago she probably wouldn't have even let me shower here, much less sleep here or touch her. She had definitely come a long way since the bastard leech had left her broken and alone in that forest, but I wasn't sure she had come all the way back yet.

He had meant a lot to her, whether I liked it or not, and when he had left he had ripped her apart…but I didn't feel like she blamed him for any of it. As always, during these reminiscing times when I thought of Edward, I felt both furious and terrified. In a physical fight I knew I could hold my own and actually do some damage but in the fight for Bella's heart I felt outgunned and unprepared. She had loved him and so some part of her probably still did. I had had to fight hard for every little piece of her before she would give it to me and she still didn't seem as moved by me as she did by the leech. He had come to her as utter charm wrapped up in some pretty package and she had opened her arms. I had come to her as some sort of immature boy with a crush and she had dismissed me from the start.

I sighed and moved over to the bed so that I could climb up to lay next to her. So much of me wanted to hunt for Edward, to take the pack and hunt him down like the prey he was and completely remove the threat he represented, but I knew that that course of action more than any would push her away from me. I couldn't give her a reason to leave. Both she and I knew that she was always looking for a reason to distance herself and both she and I knew that I was having none of it. I think she realizes now that I love her but I doubt she has deemed it a good time to return the sentiment; it could be a long while before she lets herself fall and I can only wait and pray that the leech doesn't return before then-if ever.

Bella rolled over in her sleep and turned on her side to face me. I watched her quietly as she sleepily reached out her hands until she found my torso and then wiggled until she was pressed flush against it. I was both pleased and frustrated with my sleeping Bella. I loved that she reached for me but I hated that every time she opened her eyes she pulled back away as if nothing had happened.

"Jake," she mumbled and pried open her eyes, "are you ok?"

Did the imprint bond let her catch little glimpses of my emotions as it did for me? "Are you, Bells?"

She rubbed her hand across her eyes, "Yeah."

"Then I'm just fine," I said and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead; she let me get away with so much more when she was all warm and fuzzy with sleep.

"You're crazy," she mumbled and let her eyes fall shut again while she laid an arm across my chest.

I silently agreed with her.

BPOV:

When I woke up Jake was gone and my alarm was going off. I sighed and rolled out of bed before hitting the annoying machine and dragging my feet to the shower.

I hated that I had to go back to school after yesterday but I forced myself to go anyway. Jessica and Lauren carried on obliviously like they always did and Angela seemed even more attentive to me than usual. Frankly, I just wanted to be left alone so that I could pretend the meltdown had never happened. Mike was too quiet and Eric too loud, everyone but Jessica, Lauren, and I seemed to be bent on trying to help and ended up making the situation more awkward.

By lunch almost everyone had fallen back into the usual swing and we were all doing a good job of pretending everything was hunkie doorie.

I grudgingly gave them the invite to party in La Push on Saturday night and they all eagerly accepted, Mike more eager than anyone. It was like I had asked him to go on a private date with me instead of come to a loud party with a dozen other people.

I chewed my lip and texted Jake. _Everyone agreed to come to your bonfire._

His reply was almost instant. _Great, Quil will be ecstatic. You coming to La Push tonight?_

_ I don't know if Charlie will be cool with me staying the night now that you are OK. _

_ *sigh* We can just chill here till eleven or whatever and then you can leave me all alone and go back to your house._

I didn't bother hiding my smile, though I would have if he had been in front of me. _I'll see you at 3:30ish._

_ Ok, text me if you need anything._

I managed to pay attention in most of my classes and actually get some work done before my last class ended. I was walking out the door when Charlie called me.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bella, you forgot to put your little furry bundle of joy in the crate this morning. She has left you several presents and torn up some of the furniture. Perhaps you would like to come home and fix that?"

I sighed as he grumbled at me, "I'm on my way."

Jake took the change of plans well, I hadn't expected any less from him, and I made my way back to the house to clean up Angel's messes while hoping my dad had over exaggerated the amount of destruction.

I opened the front door and was immediately hit by the smell. My puppy had indeed left me several disturbing 'presents.' Worse yet, she had eaten something during the course of her wild day that had clearly upset her stomach and given her poop a consistency that made it impossible to just pick up with a paper towel. Sighing, I went up the stairs and found the culprit sulking in her crate where my father had left her after his short lunch break.

"You're in big trouble missy," I mumbled and left her in the crate while I went back downstairs to pick up the tufts of fluff she had torn out of a couch pillow before setting my mind to the more daunting task of scrubbing the floor in roughly four different areas. It was vaguely impressive that such a little puppy could poop such large amounts, but after only seconds of scrubbing my amusement at her antics had died completely.

By the time I was done it was almost time for dinner. Charlie expected me to be here when he got back and to most likely have dinner ready; though he wouldn't be upset if there wasn't any dinner he probably would do some growling if I wasn't here at all. So I went into the kitchen and started fixing us something to eat while ignoring Angel's mournful howls from her crate upstairs. Not only could the puppy poop excessively large amounts in a small time frame but she also had a set of lungs on her that would do any of my werewolf boys proud.

I had just finished with the chili I had made for dinner when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a hard torso pressed against my back. I squeaked but the dark honey tanned arms didn't release me.

"Jake!" I said after my heart had slid out of my throat and back down into my chest, "You scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled against my neck, "Sorry Bells. How was class today?"

I shrugged, had it been anyone else I wouldn't have said anything, "Everyone was trying too hard to act normal…" I sighed and wiggled from his arms, suddenly realizing he was still holding me and I was still letting him.

His dark eyes met mine and I was surprised to see a hard glint in them. Was he irritated at me for pulling away? It suddenly became unquestionably evident that something had changed between us; my stomach was tied into knots at the thought of him being irritated with me, so much so that I almost went back to his arms.

"Did anyone fuck with you?"

My eyes widened, my Jacob had just shown me another side of himself. He didn't even know if someone had upset me but he was clearly pissed off with the idea. I couldn't help but wonder what he would do if my answer was yes. "No Dad, all the other kids were nice to me at school."

He snorted and relaxed a little at my teasing, "You couldn't handle being my kid. You already think your dad is overprotective; you wouldn't know what the hell to do with me."

I smiled, "I'd probably do a lot more sneaking out then."

"You would probably also get a lot more spankings then," he offered with a mischievous glint in his eyes were only moments ago there had been righteous anger.

I coughed and decided changing the subject would be a good idea, "Why are you here? You could have waited till tomorrow to see me."

He raised eyebrow, "Oh Bells don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for you, but that doesn't mean that everything I do is for you."

It just goes to show you how comfortable I had gotten with his affection that I was completely surprised by what he said. Of course he was right, but it still sounded strange coming from him. Perhaps my Jacob was less of naïve teenage boy with a silly crush than I had thought…for some reason that thought scared me, it made his feelings suddenly seem more real.

"Ok, you weren't supposed to go into deep thought on that, I was just teasing you," he said with a slightly worried look. "Your dad called me and asked me to come over and look at his squad car; he said it was making weird noises."

I nodded, "Is he here already?"

Jacob shook his head, "He was going to go by the store before he headed home."

I nodded again, "Will you stay for dinner?"

He grinned, "I'd love to."

"You want to lick the spoon?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I think we both know that I do," his voice seemed to drop an octave and I felt like maybe we weren't on the same page anymore. Then again, maybe we were and I was just excellent at playing dumb.

I turned to dip a spoon in the chili and brought it back around with my hand held under it. I almost jumped and spilled the chili down his shirt when I realized how close he had moved while my back was turned. Jacob smiled at me and dipped his head low so I could lift the spoon to his perfect mouth without spilling anything. The spoon slid between his lips and his eyes slid shut with a groan.

I pulled the spoon away a second later; aware he was being dramatic for my benefit and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

His dark eyes met mine about the time his hands found my hips and one of his thumbs slid under the hem of my jeans to rub the hickey he had left there, "Perfect; I wouldn't change a thing."

"Is it really that good?" Charlie said he walked into the kitchen and started talking his coat off. I jerked in surprise and managed to drop the spoon on Jake's foot.

"I think it is," Jake said with a good natured smile. I noted Charlie's speculative look before he nodded back in response.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. Jake, you wanna come out and look at the car now or after dinner?" the older man asked.

Jake shrugged, "We can go now, it shouldn't take too long for me to figure out what the problem is."

My dad nodded again and started talking about what other people had suggested were wrong with it while he and Jake walked out the door. I sighed heavily and picked up the spoon I had tried to throw across the room.

My cheeks were on fire. My dad had to have realized Jake had been flirting with me. What should I do? What could I do? I peeked out the window and watched Jake lean over under the hood of the squad car while my dad revved the engine. I forced myself to take a deep breath; Charlie had already known that Jake liked me, him seeing us flirting really wasn't that big of a deal…I didn't think…

Angel sulked into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of food but still thinking she was in trouble for making the house look like a disaster area.

"It's ok sister," I said and picked her up. She wagged her little fluffy tail at me and proceeded to lick my arm since it was the closest part of my body within her reach. I felt my heart melt and realized that I really did like dogs; I'd never much cared for any animals before when I was growing up.

The chili was done and I had made each of the guys a bowl before they came back in. Charlie grinned and gave my shoulder a squeeze on his way past me, "It looks good Bella." I smiled at him and then at Jake as they both sat down and started eating like they hadn't eaten anything in a week.

"This is good Bella," Charlie said with a smirk, "but I don't know if it's as _perfect_ as Jake here thought it was."

I blushed and Jake chuckled.

"Have you ever had Billy's chili?" Jake winked at me as he changed the subject. "It's like eating hot lava."

Charlie smiled, "Actually I have, and my taste buds were out of order for three whole days afterward."

Charlie's cell had rang before he was finished eating and he had had to leave for the police station quickly. On the way out the door he had told Jake to stick around and keep me out of trouble until he got back. Little did he know Jake was usually what got me into trouble.

I stood up and started cleaning when I was done and Jake was working on his third bowl.

"That was great Bells," he said as he put his bowl in the sink and moved to dry the dishes I had already rinsed.

I smiled, "Everything tastes good to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Just because I will eat almost anything doesn't mean I think it all tastes good."

I snorted at him, "If you say so. I don't think you even taste most of it; you just inhale it." I laughed at the wounded look on his face.

"I love you too Bells," he stuck his tongue out at me and gave his full attention to the dishes.

After everything was cleaned up we went out for a walk in the woods. By the time we got back Charlie had returned and was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Jake said and gave my hand a squeeze before turning towards the door.

Charlie looked over his shoulder, "You leaving?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were home before I left."

"Ok, well thanks for looking at my car. After I get the part I'll have you come back over to put it in and then give you some cash," Charlie offered and then turned back to the basketball game his was watching.

"Sure thing," Jake said and smiled at me.

I gave him a little wave and wished Charlie wasn't here so Jake could have given me a goodbye kiss. My eyes met his and then I saw him glance at Charlie's back before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I sucked in a breath in surprise but he pulled away before I could do anything else.

"Sleep well and call me if you need anything," he said softly and then ducked out the door.

I turned and looked at Charlie, expecting to see him glaring at me. He was still obliviously watching the TV screen. I heaved a sigh and trudged up the stairs with butterflies still dancing around in my stomach; who was I turning into?

Class on Wednesday wasn't mediocre at best. I hadn't had the nightmares last night but then again I hadn't had much of anything. When I had lain down to sleep I had suddenly realized how big and lonely my room was. I wasn't panicky or worried...just achy. I knew I missed Jacob and I wanted him there with me but I couldn't justify why. I had slept a little but I kept rolling over, feeling the bed next to me, and then waking up when I realized it was empty. By the time my alarm had gone off I had been so starved for human contact that I had hugged my dad when I saw him in the kitchen.

Luckily the hardest part of the day was over now. I went home and grabbed Angel before heading out to Jake's, thinking she deserved an outing and would enjoy running around a new place. As soon as I parked the truck and opened the door she was jumping out onto the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"You dork," I told her and picked her up from where she had fallen on her face before shutting the door and heading towards the house. I waved at Billy when I saw him sitting on the porch.

"Hey Bella, Jake is out with the pack but he should be back in a little bit if you want to wait," he offered with a smile. "Is that your puppy? Bring her over here."

I smiled and walked over so that I could sit Angel in his lap. He grinned at her and I couldn't help but see that same little boy smile on his face that Jake wears so often.

"She's cute. Charlie told me it was ugly; I think he was just trying to be cool," he laughed.

"She is not ugly!" I rolled my eyes, "He pets her almost as much as I do and then he lets her sit on his lap anytime he sits down." I moved so that I could sit down on the chair beside him.

Billy nodded, "I'm sure. So how's school?"

"It's...school."

"So like, long and boring then?" he sent me a smile before turning his attention back to the puppy.

"Pretty much," I smiled back at him.

We fell into a conversation about how things were on the rez and before I knew it fifteen minutes had passed and Jake was walking towards us out of the woods. I didn't realize I was smiling until he smiled back at me and started jogging. Was it pathetic of me to watch all those defined muscles of his chest and abs move while he jogged? Yes, but I didn't particularly care; Jacob had the kind of body that it would be considered rude not to stare at.

"Hey Bells, " Jake said as he slowed down to stop by the porch and nodded to his dad.

"Hey. I figured you wouldn't mind if I came over here to do my homework?" I asked him.

He grinned, "Of course I mind. You're going to sit next to me like a zombie for two hours and ignore me."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll be busy working on something with wheels anyway."

He nodded, "True, our lawn mower bit the dust this morning."

"He ran over my garden hose with it," Billy offered helpfully.

I snickered but didn't say a word when Jake glared first at his dad and then at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said loftily and walked around the house to the garage.

I left Angel with Billy, grabbed my back pack, and went after him. Upon seeing their lawn mower turned onto its side with a green hose torn and wrapped around its blades I couldn't help but laugh again. "You really did take out the hose."

He shrugged and sent me a good natured smile, "I was distracted."

"By what?"

"Thinking about you," he said softly.

I blinked and laughed again nervously, "So what's new?"

He didn't smile at that, "You look tired Bells."

"I am..." I said, "But I'm tired of just sleeping every time I am around you. We don't even really hang out anymore. I feel like all I do is sleep whenever we are together."

"I'm ok with that. You've got to sleep at some point and if you aren't doing it at night then I'm glad you can do it with me. I'm worried about you Bella," the worry showed on his face now.

I bit my lip, "I'd rather stay awake and do homework today."

He nodded but the worried look didn't leave his face as he knelt down on the floor so he could start detangling the hose from around the mower blades. He was too sweet for his own good. I was amazed that he hadn't been hurt by someone yet; he was too open with his emotions and people were just too untrustworthy.

I sat down and pulled my binder out of my bag only to jump back to my feet when I felt something wet on my backside. "What the...?"

Jake looked at me and then at my ass when I turned around to see the black oil puddle I had just sat on the edge of.

"Fuck Bells, I'm sorry," he walked over and righted the leaking can before turning me so he could look at my back again. "Let's go in the house, you got it all over you."


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter, for your reading pleasure!

Warning! Citrus ahead! Viewer discretion is advised!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Bella's POV:

Once in the house I headed for the bathroom as Jake went to his room so that I could see the damage for myself. "Awww crud," I said as I turned and looked at it in the mirror. I had managed to get it on the bottom four inches of the left side of my shirt and the left ass cheek of my shorts.

"Here," Jake said as he came back in and handed me a pair of shorts and an oversized tshirt. "The shorts are probably too big but I didn't know if you would be cool just walking around with a shirt and panties on."

I nodded, "Thanks." With a sigh I unbuttoned my pants and started sliding out of my jeans. I kicked them off once they had reached my ankles and then squeaked when I looked up and realized Jake was still standing in the doorway. His carefree face had changed again into that face that never failed to make the damn butterflies in my stomach go crazy. "Jake?" I said softly.

He exhaled heavily through his nose and raised his eyes from my body to my face.

"I guess it's nothing you wouldn't have seen if I was wearing a bathing suit, huh?" I said softly and bit my lip. I knew it was a stupid thing to do with Jake's wolf staring out at me from his eyes but I gave in to the urge to tug my shirt over my head, leaving me standing in front of him in my bra and panties. Of course they didn't really match, the bra was dark blue and the panties had yellow and orange stripes across them...but at least the trim on them was the same dark blue. I looked at his face again and knew that if he had noticed at all then he definitely didn't give a damn.

His eyes fell shut and I watched his body tense as he struggled for some sort of control. It was wrong...but I loved how sexy he made me feel.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" he asked in a low growl.

"What?" I asked softly.

His eyes met mine, "I can smell your need and you're the one that took your clothes off. If you want me to leave the room then you better tell me now."

My heart was pounding so hard it made my chest hurt, "What's going to happen if I don't?" I wasn't being a smartass...I needed to hear his answer.

He took another deep breath, "I don't know Bells…."

I swallowed, "Then...then you should probably shut the door."

His eyes flared as he realized what I had said and before I could blink again the door was shut and locked and he was in front of me.

"Jake..." I said softly as his hands found my waist before lifting me onto the counter and spreading my legs so that he could stand between them. His lips were suddenly on mine and the fire from the night at the movies was back with a vengeance. I wrapped my legs around him and hung on for dear life as he came apart. His mouth was everywhere, my lips, my jaw line, my ear, my neck. His hands kneaded the flesh of my thighs, my hips, my waist, and then finally my breasts. Though he was anything but organized, his downward traveling lips and his upward traveling hands met perfectly at my breasts. His hands cupped each one reverently and his lips slowed their hectic movements down in order to spread slow open mouthed kisses on the crest of each one.

Those soft lips came back up and brushed across mine. He seemed to have calmed down a bit and was waiting for me to throw up a red flag…but I wasn't ready to. I leaned further into him and groaned softly against my mouth. I bit softly on his bottom lip just as I was wrapping my arms around his neck and he seemed to lose his composure again.

He ate at my mouth like a man starved and when his tongue finally found mine I barely suppressed my own groan of relief. One of his hands knotted in my hair and pulled tight enough to make me gasp into the kiss, which only seemed to encourage him further. He used his hold on my hair to tilt my head back and give him the best possible angle to access my mouth while his other hand squeezed at my thigh.

In reality only minutes had passed but we were both panting like we had spent the last half hour running the track.

"Spread wider for me," he growled against my neck. I was helpless to do anything but spread my legs wider as I clung to his strong shoulders. He pulled my hair tight and forced my head to tilt to the side and back so that he could spread burning hot kisses down my neck without moving his body from between my legs where it was nestled.

The sound of my cell phone going off made me pause but Jake didn't seem to mind it.

"Jake, my phone..." my mind went blank as I felt his fingers slide down my slit over the material of my panties. "Jake...it could be Charlie..." I felt the material being tugged to the side and swallowed nervously.

His index finger slid easily inside me and I moaned into his neck. He hummed his approval against my neck, making goose bumps raise along my skin, "You're so wet Bells…."

His thumb found my clit and he started to rub lazy circles over it as his index finger started to slowly withdraw, and then just as slowly push back inside me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I clung to him tightly…all I could do was open and shut my mouth in surprise and ecstasy as his big finger pressed inside me again and again. My body was now eagerly awaiting each new intrusion and I felt my hips wiggling against him without my permission.

"Charlie can wait," he said and eased his middle finger inside me to join his index, "can you Bells?"

I shook my head vigorously and clutched tighter to him when he started to pump his fingers in and out of me while his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Bella," he said softly and paused his movements to wait for me to look up at him. "Let me taste you?"

Goosebumps spread across my arms at the idea but after only a moment's hesitation I nodded. The concept was weird and had never done much for me...but the idea of Jake doing it was making me grip the fingers he had inside me.

He groaned roughly and leaned forward to give me a quick kiss before going to his knees in front of the counter and between my spread legs. I had just enough time to take in the sight of his beautiful face looking up at me from between my thighs before he was gripping my panties and tugging them farther to the side so that he could press his mouth against me. My fingers knotted in his hair as he gave me one...two...three tentative licks and then groaned and started licking harder, his tongue rubbing again and again over my clit as it swept over me from bottom to top.

"Jacob," my phone started ringing again but I couldn't have cared less. "Jake...please."

Again he slid his fingers inside me. My spine bowed as the first wave of the orgasm hit me. His fingers and tongue were still working against me and for a few moments every muscle in my body was tensed. And then I jerked against him and went over the edge. My thighs closed unbidden and locked his head against my throbbing body, while I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out. Each pleasurable aftershock had me gasping and rocking against him.

His movements had slowed and he had pulled his hand away, leaving only his tongue to delicately lick at my sensitized body. I shivered and scooted away from him a bit, unable to handle the painfully pleasurable contact anymore.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he asked and then laid a soft kiss on my inner thigh.

I shook my head and tried to regain my breath.

He let my panties slide back into place, making me shiver again, and then knelt so that he could pick up the shorts he had brought me. I watched him quietly as he tugged the material up my legs before easily lifting my ass off the counter so that he could pull them up all the way. My phone beeped angrily about my two missed calls. He ignored it and pulled his big t-shirt over my head.

I was still reeling from the orgasm and could only sit pliantly in his hands as he dressed me.

Once I was dressed again he gave me a soft smile and kissed me again. I tasted a hint what I could only assume was me and felt another small aftershock roll through my body in remembrance of the first. After a few moments he pulled his lips away from mine and met my eyes.

"Tell me you don't regret all this Bells," he said softly and I saw a crack in his usual self confidence. I seemed to be the only thing that ever really shook that confidence. "I don't care if you never want to do it again, just say you don't regret this... I need to hear you say it."

God, I felt terrible for making him feel so unsure. Honestly, I was still utterly languid from the orgasm and reality hadn't set in yet. When it did I would have to try my best not to let myself regret it. I leaned towards him and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I don't regret it Jake."

He sighed and gave me a weak but understanding smile, "That was almost believable. Check your phone Bells; I'm sure Charlie is about to burst a blood vessel."

"Jake…" I wanted to make him feel better. I did the only thing I could think of and slid off the counter so that I could kneel in front of him.

His eyes widened before he gave me a rueful smile and used my arms to tug me back up, "It's ok. I'm ok. Now check your damn phone woman."

I picked it up and saw that it was indeed Charlie that had called. Both times. "It was Charlie," I said but realized that Jake had left the room when I looked up. I tried not to worry about it and called Charlie back.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled in greeting.

"Uh...I'm at Jake's. I told you earlier I was going to come over here after school..."

He sighed, "I know that. Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Oh sorry. I was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" I asked, something had to be wrong for him to be this irritated.

"I have to go up to Port Angeles for a few days on a case. I wanted to see you before I had to go but I'm going to have to leave in about twenty minutes so go ahead and stay with Jake and Billy. You can stay the night there if you want, if you take your mutt with you and keep your ass on the couch." I could hear him shuffling as he finished packing his bag. "You can call me if you need anything on my cell. If I don't answer right away then I'll call you back when I can."

"Oh. Ok dad," I said. "Drive safe."

He snorted, "I will, you just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I will," I drew out the L's with a sigh.

"Ok. I love you Bella."

"Love you too Dad."

He hung up and I glanced up at the mirror. My hair was a mess, Jake's baggy clothes were hanging off me, and my lips were puffy. Taking a deep breath, I slowly washed my face and toweled dry. It was hard to wrap my mind around all that had just happened. I glanced at my cell. In less than an hour my life had changed so much. I thought of Jake and instantly saw him kneeling between my legs again. I had never...felt that way before...never been so caught up and so hungry for another person that I thought I might die if I didn't get to touch them. Another fortifying breath.

I found Jake in the kitchen throwing together some turkey sandwiches.

His eyes met mine as I walked in, "Billy has been outside with your puppy this whole time."

I felt relieved by that. At lease there was one worry laid to rest; I'd have died if Billy had heard us. "Can I stay the night with you? Tonight...and maybe tomorrow night?"

He actually looked surprised, "You want to stay?"

I nodded, "I feel lonely even when Charlie is home, and if no one is there I think I might go crazy."

His eyes studied me for a moment, "You can stay here as often as you like. You know I will never say no to possibility having the chance to be around you. Plus, who would I get to tease if you left?"

For some reason I felt a little better. I was still anxious but having Jake act like his usual self was comforting. He held out a sandwich to me and I took it gingerly. "I really do need to do that homework."

"And I really do need to work on the mower." He took a big bite out of his sandwich and smiled softly at me. "Shall we go try again?"

Jake's POV

By the time the sun had set and Bella had finished her homework things had just about gone back to their usual routine. Other than the occasional staring that I kept catching her doing. I knew she was still trying to wrap her mind around it all, hell I was too, but she seemed almost calm about it. Honestly, once it was over and I realized just how out of control I had gotten, I had expected her to panic. No matter what I had said, I hadn't intended on doing anymore than kissing and a little groping when I had locked the door. I didn't think she was ready. But her soft moans and panted breaths had completely thrown me. She was always beautiful but it was something special seeing her like that while her delicate hands ran all over my body...like she was almost as hungry for it as I was. No...I hadn't intended all the other stuff. It blew my mind that she had let it all happen. We had gone from brief and infrequent make out sessions straight to 'take your clothes off and spread those legs so that I can lick you until you can't stand it anymore' in no time flat.

Not that I minded. Not like I hadn't wanted to do it for a while now. Not like I didn't love every minute of it.

Not like I wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat if she asked.

"Hey Jake," Bella said as she walked up behind me to where I was sitting cross legged on the floor putting the finishing touches on the mower. "Have you seen..." she trailed off as she looked down and saw the gray puppy curled in a ball on my lap.

"She really likes you," she said with a smile.

I glanced down at the puppy I had been working over for the last fifteen minutes, "I think she likes my wolf more than me. At first I could smell she was a little wary but once she decided I wasn't a threat I became just another part of her pack."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, "It's weird thinking of her and a pack...like she is a wild wolf."

"She's always going to be a little wild," I told her. Even dogs have retained a little of the wild, pet wolves more so.

"Hopefully not too wild. She already likes to tear up everything in the house."

I grinned, "That's something all wolves share."

"What is?" Quil asked as he and Embry walked into the garage.

Bella had distracted me enough that I hadn't heard them coming until they were nearly beside us. Of course, they did tread lighter than the average person. I looked up and watched both their eyes widen as they went from me to Bells and then back to me. Shit, I hadn't thought about the smell. Humans wouldn't have noticed it but the smell of sex, even after a few days of fading or a shower, shone like a beacon to the wolves. With it this fresh, they'd have to be miles away and upwind not to notice.

"Tearing up houses," Bells said with a smile that faltered when she realized they were staring at her.

"Quil is especially good at that, huh Quil?" I said and made eye contact with each of them. If they harassed Bella about this I might have to kill them.

Quil blinked and then fell back into his usual smartass self, "Eh, I think you were always the wilder one when we were kids. You broke shit all the time. All I did was watch and then get blamed for it."

Embry snorted and grinned, "I seem to remember it the other way around. I don't think your mom will ever forgive you for breaking her big ceramic bowl that your grandma had given her."

Quil winced, "That is a bad example."

I glanced over at Bella and noted that she had relaxed a bit when the boys had started acting like themselves again. However, I was grateful when she stood to leave.

"I bet you were all terrible. Anyway, I'm going to go inside; there are still some leftovers from dinner if you two are hungry," she said as she dusted off the back of the shorts I had loaned her.

Embry smiled, "Sorry, we promised Sam we'd meet him at the beach."

She nodded at them, gave me a little smile and went inside.

"Wow Jake," Quil mumbled as soon as she was inside the house.

Embry nodded, "Wow."

I rolled my eyes, "She is my imprint, I can barely sleep when she isn't here, and all I think about is her...did you honestly think we weren't ever going to get intimate?"

"More like I didn't think you would have the balls to go for it," Quil said helpfully.

"Or that she would feel comfortable enough to let it happen," Embry said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, "Well I did. And she did. It was actually sort of her doing."

Quiet enveloped us again for a second before Quil broke it, "You probably don't want to hear this but Bella smells fucking fantastic."

"You're right, I don't," I growled, pissed that other people besides me had been given the opportunity to smell this side of Bella. "Stop thinking about it Quil, now."

Quil sighed, "I can't help it, it's all over you...damn." He backed up a step. "Embry, tell me I'm not the only one feeling this."

I looked at Embry and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Jake, it's just really intense," Embry said.

They both seemed to be a little thrown off by it and felt a little guilty but they both continued to take deep breaths through their noses. A growl had trickled from my lips before I realized what was happening. They both took a cautious step back.

Embry grabbed Quil's bicep and started towing him out of the garage, "Sorry again Jake, we will talk to you later."

I nodded and watched them go, still feeling irritated.

BELLA POV

I watched Jake's expression when he walked into the room and saw the blanket and pillow I had put on the couch to sleep with. Surprise lit his eyes for a few seconds before he covered it up and looked resigned. He wouldn't argue with me? I hid my own surprise and lay down on the couch while he flicked off the kitchen light.

Billy had long since gone to bed so I wasn't too surprised that when Jake came back he leaned over me and gave me a soft kiss goodnight.

"Sleep tight Bells," he whispered.

I barely managed to get a 'you too' out before he was in his bedroom.

With a sigh I pulled Angel up onto the couch with me and tried to relax.

I yawned as I woke up and wrapped my arms around the big warm body next to me. I blinked and opened my eyes. Jake was on the couch with me? How the hell had he managed to fit both...I blinked again. He had carried me to his room.

"Damn it Jake!" I growled and pulled back the arm and leg that I had thrown over his body in my sleep.

He stretched a little under me and slowly peeled one eye open, "What is it Bells?"

I growled, "You can't move me when I'm sleeping! If I decide to sleep on the couch then you leave me there!"

The sleepy look was quickly receding form his eyes, "You want me to just leave you there? Whimpering in your sleep? Mumbling my name? That's bullshit Bells."

I frowned, I remembered having nightmares for part of the night but I couldn't remember what they were about. I had called out to him? "People talk in their sleep all the time."

"Well, other people are free to talk and cry in their sleep all they want but you aren't, not when I'm around. It's stupid to just leave you in there and ignore you when you needed me, I don't care if it was subconscious," he didn't look the least bit sorry.

"You can't always be around Jake," I said and looked down at my pillow so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. I was terrified of coming to need him so much and then have him leave.

He was quiet for a moment, "I would be if you would let me Bells. You know that."

I took a deep breath and sat up, "I'm sorry I was irritated. It's too small to argue over." When I moved to climb over him and leave he grabbed me and pulled me tighter against him.

"Tell me how to make you happy," he mumbled into my hair as he cupped the back of my head.

His soft voice made my heart ache, "Let me go, Jake." Would it make me happy? Not for a long time, but it would pay off the day he found his imprint.

I felt his body tense against mine, "No."

I blinked and then felt his hold relaxing on me so I could slide off of him. I stood up slowly and looked down at him. His dark skin stood out in contrast of his white sheets, his chest bare, and his dark eyes locked on me.

"I'm not letting you go Bells," he said softly. "That may not be what you want to hear, but I'm not."

I swallowed nervously at the intensity of his eyes and looked at the floor; I had wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear more too. Fuck, I was so in over my head.

"Now take your shower and get dressed; I'll drive you to school this morning," he said as he rolled off the bed and then leaned down so he could kiss the corner of my mouth.

Before he had pulled completely away I leaned up on my tiptoes and mirrored his kiss to the edge of his lips. His eyes went wide with surprise and I felt the sudden warmth in my cheeks. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the room before he could say anything.

I sighed heavily at my lunch tray as Mike continued to tell me another one of his irrelevant stories. After he had found out about Jake dropping me off, he had been following me around all day. I had told him that Jake and I still weren't really dating when he had asked, but I was beginning to wish I had just bit the bullet and told him we were. Apparently telling him I was still single but not by much had the dangerous side effect of making him try even harder to win my affection.

Earlier he had handed me a book and 'accidentally' ended up brushing my hand. Then he had asked me how to do a calculus problem and leaned so close to me I had had to scoot my chair back. Now, just last period he had asked me to go with him to the mall over the weekend to help him find a good birthday present for his mom.

Honestly, I hadn't really enjoyed being around him all the time before today. But now I just wanted to run the other direction whenever I saw him. Was I seriously going to have to sit him down and tell him I wasn't interested in a very clear but hopefully non-hurtful way? I had just about decided that I would when he toned it down about two thirds of the way into the day.

I had just started to relax again when school had ended. Angela and I had walked outside to wait for Jake, and innocently Mike had followed. I, being the idiot I am, had assumed that he was over his earlier charade and was now back to normal. We walked over and stood next to his car while we waited for the rest of our friends together.

"So I'll see you tomorrow after class?" he asked me and leaned close.

I sighed, regretting that I had agreed to give him a couple hours of bio studying before our exam on Friday. "Yeah but only till five. I have to make dinner for Charlie." A lie, but he didn't need to know that.

He nodded and slid his arm around me, "Would you like me to give you a ride home after?"

I barely resisted the urge to cringe at the touch. His arm felt wrong. His skin was too pale, the weight of his arm too light and his body heat too low. "Uh, no thanks, I'll drive myself."

He smiled, "Ok. Well I'll still owe you one. So if there's anything I can do to pay you back just say the word; movie, dinner, whatever." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I jerked in surprise and then turned to see that Angela and Eric both looked as shocked as I did, and though neither of them looked as appalled as me, Angela didn't seem to approve either.

"Oh hey, Jake is here," Mike said and waved happily to Jake without removing his arm from around my shoulders.

My heart skipped a beat and I moved out of Mike's hold so fast that I accidentally bumped into Angela and sent the books in her hands flying. Apologizing and cursing under my breath, I bent and hurriedly started to help her pick up the mess. I had just stood up to leave when I felt Jake's presence behind me and turned to see him scowling at Mike.

"Newton, can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked. He appeared to be little more than irritated but I knew better; I could see the anger glittering in his eyes when no one else could.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Yeah sure."

"Alone?" Jake asked with jaws clenched. I wanted to hug him; I was so proud of him for keeping his wolf in check this long.

At that Mike frowned, "You can talk to me here, I don't hide anything from my friends." Was he hoping that Jake would shy away from the attention?

"Ok fine, I'll make it quick." Jake said with a mocking smile. "Keep your damn hands and your lips to yourself, or I'll rip them off. If Bella wants you touching her like that, she'll ask; but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

Mike frowned but I honestly expected him to have the good sense to shut up.

"She wasn't complaining. But fine, next time I'll ask before I kiss her," Mike said, pulling on a confident face.

I grabbed Jake's bicep and hugged it against me, praying he would let it go. "Yeah, you do that," Jake forced out and allowed me to turn him to leave. We had made it all of two steps before Mike opened his mouth and inserted his foot.

"Although I don't see why it matters to you what I do to Bella. It's not like she belongs to you."

Before I had time to blink Jake had pulled his arm from me, whirled, and shoved Mike back hard against his car. Everyone flinched as they heard how hard Mike hit the metal behind him.

"Listen up Marshmallow," Jake growled as he loomed over Mike and grabbed a fistful of Mike's shirt so that he could force Mike to look up at him, "because I'm only going to say this once." His put his face so close to Mike's that Mike was craning his neck as far back as it would go in an attempt to put distance between them. "Bella _is_ mine and I _hate_ it when people fuck with what is mine. The next time you feel the suicidal urge to touch her, I suggest you remember that I am not afraid of driving my happy ass to your house and beating the shit out of you when there's no one around for you to cry to."

Mike gaped for a moment, "Is…is that a threat?"

Jake's smile was unnerving even to me, "Yes, Newton, it definitely is. One I will be happy to follow through on." He released Mike's shirt with a push and took a deep breath before turning to look at me. "You got any problems with that?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Mike."

"Don't apologize to him, he's the one that was acting like a jackass and got himself into this," Jake growled at me before glancing back at Mike, who was pressed as flat against the car to keep as much of a distance between their bodies as possible. "However, if you should feel like apologizing Marshmallow then I'm sure it wouldn't be unwarranted. Not today, because she has places to be, but some other time."

Jake held out his hand out to me, palm up, and I gingerly put my smaller one in it. All at once, it was over and we were leaving. I couldn't believe no blood had been spilled. We got into the truck and silently Jake started driving.

I studied him. His face seemed neutral but his grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles had whitened.

"I'm really proud of you for not, uh, killing him," I said with a smile trying to lighten his mood. Jake gave no sign that he had even heard me. "Jake?" Again he didn't move or speak. "Talk to me please, you're starting to freak me out…" I cautiously reached out to touch his shoulder and flinched when he finally turned and looked at me with the eyes of his wolf.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

His jaw clenched and he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Jake, please," I said and gathered up the courage to rest my hand on his shoulder again.

A snarl rumbled out of him that was shocking enough to make me pull back away as far as possible into my side of the truck cab.

"Don't touch me right now, Bells," his voice was lower and rougher than I'd ever heard it. He jerkily pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

I swallowed, "You're scaring me…should I text Sam?" He growled again and I fought the urge to panic. I couldn't call Sam; things between them were already so tense that they were already looking for a reason to get into a fight. I couldn't call Charlie, he wouldn't understand and he'd get between Jake and I…which I _knew_ instinctively was a really bad idea right now. "Tell me what to do Jake…"

"Drive home, I'll text you when I can," he said without looking at me and then climbed out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

I gaped. "Jake!" I jumped outside of the truck and ran up to him as he was stepping into the edge of the woods. I was terrified but some part of me was very secure in the knowledge that Jacob could never hurt me; I grabbed his arm and forced myself to keep hold of it as he looked over his shoulder at me with those wild eyes.

"Bells. Get the fuck away from me. Right now."

I shook my head stubbornly, even though I really just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"GODDAMN IT!" He yelled loud enough to make all the birds evacuate from all the trees closest to us. "If you don't let me go…" he forced out, "then I'm going to take this out on you."

"Jake, you would never hurt me…" my voice was quiet but confident.

He snorted, "I don't want to hurt you Bells, I want to fuck you…to remind you just who you belong to, so you can take the message to that fucking prick the next time you see him and tell him that you couldn't even walk straight for the whole next day." A snarl punctuated the statement.

I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, along with those a little lower on my body…

Before I could blink I was being pinned against a tree, my face and hands pressing into the rough bark and Jacob's over heated body pressed against my back.

"Do you think I can't smell it every time you get wet for me?" he hissed. "Is this what you want? To lose you virginity on the side of the road, pressed into a tree, with some animal fucking you from behind?"

I knew he meant for the words to scare me but I sucked in a gasp of surprise instead of crying out to be set free. I bit my lip…the feeling of Jacob's ragged breaths on the back of my neck were only making things worse.

"You're fucking insane!" He snarled and dug his fingers into my hips so that he could jerk them back and press my ass firmly against the crotch of his jeans. I cried out softly as I felt how hard he was even through both of our jeans. "Do you know how fucking dangerous this is?" He was furious with me for not pulling away but still his hand smoothed its way around to the front of my jeans where they immediately started working on unbuttoning and unzipping me. As soon as there was enough room his big hand was worming its way down the front of my pants and into my panties so that it could cup my sex.

"Jake!" I cried out as his fingers found my already wet heat and started rubbing hard on my clit.

"That's right," his voice had become rougher as more and more of his humanity had slid from his grasp. "Moan my name Bells…if you scream it loud enough maybe that asshole will hear you."

My body tensed and I could feel myself rapidly nearing that edge of oblivion when I heard something big thundering through the bushes.

Jake snarled and I turned to see what he was looking at. Paul, Jared, and Sam were all standing there in their wolf forms. Paul and Jared instantly seemed hesitant but Sam lowered his head and growled.

"Get the fuck out of here," Jacob snarled. Paul and Jared started backing away but Sam refused and gestured with his head towards me.

Jake hadn't moved, so I was still bent over and pressed against the tree, his hand snuggly inside my pants. "I'm…fine…" my voice was shaky but it wasn't from fear.

Paul shifted, "Jake…we just don't want you to accidentally hurt her…"

"Paul," Jake said in a disturbingly calm tone, "if you don't cover up your dick in the next two seconds then I will take great pleasure in removing it for you."

Paul jerked his pants off from where they were tied around his ankle and pulled them on. "Jake…please…we can feel how close your wolf is to the edge right now. It's not safe to be this close to Bella. Think about Emily…"

I couldn't help but notice how Paul and Jared both seemed to cower every time Jake looked at them.

"The only thing I think about Emily is that Sam was too fucking weak to have imprinted on someone. She didn't deserve to be tied to such a sinking ship," Jake growled.

"I may be a little rough but my Bells appears to be liking it." The satisfaction in his voice was impossible to miss and he wiggled the finger he had against my clit as if for emphasis.

I gasped and tried to stand then but Jake immediately growled and pressed a strong hand down on my back, forcing me to stay bent over for him. I bit my lip, more embarrassed then turned on now, but I couldn't deny that feeling Jacob still hard behind me was enough to keep my breaths shallow and my body aching.

Jake's POV:

I was gentle when I pressed Bella back down but the message was clear; I wasn't ready for her to be out of this position yet. I could smell a tinge of fear coming from her, and I might have let her go because of it, but the scent of her arousal was still thick enough that it completely cancelled out my urge to ease her fears.

Sam snarled at me and took a step forward. He wasn't backing off; whether or not it was because he was actually worried for Bella's safety or because he didn't want to take orders from me, I couldn't yet be sure.

Paul looked nervously between us, "Jake…think about this." Jared seemed to just be watching for some sort of sign to tell him what to do.

Sam chose that moment to start stalking around my side, forcing me to divide my attention between them. He finally stepped just a tad too close and I released Bella and jerked away from her because knew the change was about to hit me hard. Having him practically stalking me with my mate this close by was too much.

I snarled and placed my body between him and Bells, my ears and tail raised in challenge, my head lowered as my growl deepened. _Back the fuck off Sam. _

The black wolf in front of my glared at me, _You aren't my alpha Jacob. You don't get to give me orders._

The statement was the last straw for my wolf. Without any warning I lunged at Sam and body checked the similarly sized wolf, sending Sam sprawling onto the ground.

He recovered fast though and came at me with his teeth bared and his mouth open.

I met him head on and we spent a moment standing on our two back legs, our forelimbs and teeth locked in combat, and then one of us stumbled and went down taking the other with him.

We rolled and thrashed and I noted that Paul and Jared were now standing protectively between Bella and the two huge beasts fighting nearby.

_Focus on me Black,_ Sam growled in annoyance and latched onto the thick ruff of fur on the back of my neck.

I whined and then in turn bit onto the closest part of Sam's body: a vulnerable foreleg. Bone snapped under the pressure of my jaws and I pulled back as soon as Sam released my neck, not wanting to cause any irreparable damage to my friend.

Sam jerked backward and found a small ledge above a stream but it was too late to stop his movement and he fell ungracefully into the shallow water below.

I followed him down and pounced on the black wolf as soon as it had recovered enough to stand, without putting weight on the broken limb. Again the sound of growls, snapping jaws, and the occasional whimper filled the air as we rolled chaotically across the riverbed and onto the muddy shore next to it.

Then Sam lunged at my shoulder, presenting me with a clear shot at the other wolf's neck as soon as I sidestepped the attack. As quick as a blink I locked my teeth around Sam's throat and almost instantly the other wolf froze in place. I closed his jaws tighter and jerked my head to the side, tossing my horse-sized opponent a good five feet to our left.

Sam was instantly alert on the ground where he had fallen but he didn't move to get up. With ears laid flat against his head and his teeth still bared he watched me again close the distance between us.

_Show me your throat, _the universal sign among canines that one was submitting to the other. I put the force of my will into the demand and I felt it seem to echo through the forest from within my body. It made me shiver.

Sam's ears stayed pinned down but he slowly rolled onto his back_._

_ Yes, my alpha, _Jared said softly.

_Yes…my alpha, _Paul had phased back into wolf form.

_Yes, _Quil and Embry echoed in unison,_ my alpha_.

I blinked and looked up. The four other wolves of the pack were closing in around us. All of them with their ears and tails lowered. When they got within fifteen feet of where I was standing they all dropped onto their stomachs and crawled the rest of the way towards me.

When they got within a couple feet of me they all slowly rolled onto their backs and presented me with their vulnerable throats. I looked at each of them and felt a sliver of fear run down my spine as I realized that I had accidentally used the alpha command on not just my ex-alpha but also on my entire pack.

I looked back at the place where Sam and I had gone off the ledge and saw my Bells standing at the top of it with a hand over her mouth in surprise. Before I could think about it, I stepped out of the circle of prone wolves and hopped up the six foot ledge to where she stood.

"Jake," she whispered and touched a place on my muzzle that was still stinging a little from Sam's bite. She pulled her bloody hand away and looked at the rest of my body. I knew from the several burning placed on my body that I hadn't escaped the fight untouched.

I ignored her concern, none of the wounds were serious, and moved behind her so that I could nudge her towards the ledge.

"You want me…down there?" she asked in confusion.

I nodded.

In her usual uncoordinated manner she skidded her way down the dirt ledge. I quickly followed her down and kept nudging her with my head towards where the wolves were still laying. I didn't stop until she was in the center of the circle next to me.

"I don't think I should be here…this seems like a wolf thing," she whispered, even though every furry ear could hear what she said.

I licked her cheek and then glanced down at the wolves around him. _Recognize my mate._ I made sure it wasn't an order just to see who, if any, were fighting my control.

Quil and Embry were quick to scoot forward on their stomachs and lick her hands where she had them hanging down at her sides. She squeaked in surprise but just ended up backing into Paul and Jared who were giving her legs gentle nuzzles.

Only Sam didn't move from where he lay. I ignored him, not really giving a shit now that I had beaten him.

_Her life is more important than my own…should you ever be faced with the choice of saving her or saving me… You will save her. _I said it softly. Instincts guiding my words more than anything else; I had no idea what I was doing; I needed to talk to my dad ASAP.


End file.
